Harry Potter et la huitième année
by Mirandae
Summary: Une année tranquille pour Harry ne serait pas 1 année normale...Voici le tome 8 d'Harry Potter je laisse à JKR le soin d'écrire le7!avec une pincée d'aventure, un brin de GWHP et beaucoup de RWHG,parce qu'on ne se refait pas!Venez jeter un coup d'oeil!
1. Chapter 1

Ok,ok, ne vous inquiétez pas, ceci n'est pas le meilleur chapitre de ma fic, mais il reste important car il met en place toute l'histoire. Alors soyez indulgents ! Bonne lecture !   
CHAPITRE UN : UN EXCELLENT ETE 

-…Et c'est pourquoi j'ai le grand plaisir de recevoir en cette soirée exceptionnelle, notre jeune héros, Harry Potter ainsi que ses deux amis Mademoiselle Hermione Granger et Monsieur Ronald Weasley. Je vous demande de les applaudir chaleureusement !

Rufus Scrimgeour cessa enfin de parler et frappa dans ses mains, imité par la foule rassemblée autour de l'estrade de la Salle des Grandes Occasions du ministère. Le sourire crispé, Harry fit un signe de tête poli aux spectateurs. Il avait horreur de ce genre de cérémonie. Il se tourna vers ses amis : Hermione et Ron semblaient tout aussi gênés que lui. Enfin, les applaudissements cessèrent et Monsieur Scrimgeour, Ministre de la Magie, laissa la place au groupe de musiciens chargé d'animer la soirée.

Les trois amis descendirent du podium et Harry se dirigea droit vers Ginny qui l'attendait, souriante, deux verres à la main. Elle lui tendit une bierraubeurre qu'il avala d'une traite.

- Bravo mon chéri tu étais très…Elégant !

- Ne te moque pas de moi Ginny.

- D'accord. Tu avais l'air plutôt figé. On sentait à quel point tu aurais préféré être ailleurs. J'ai trouvé ça si mignon !

Elle l'embrassa et il lui sourit. L'orchestre jouait les premières notes d'une valse.

- Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse jeune demoiselle ?

- Avec plaisir ! Tu peux y aller, j'ai jeté un sort pour renforcer le bout de mes chaussures. Si tu m'écrases les pieds, je ne sentirais rien !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Harry l'entraîna sur la piste.

Nous étions le premier juillet et depuis onze jours, une heure et quarante deux minutes, Lord Voldemort était mort, vaincu par Harry Potter. Oh bien sûr, le combat avait été difficile et pas seulement l'affrontement final mais toute l'année précédente. Mais aujourd'hui, le monde des sorciers était en fête et une soirée grandiose avait été organisée par le Ministère de la Magie où Harry ainsi que Ron et Hermione qui l'avaient suivi dans ses aventures, avaient été conviés en tant qu'invités d'honneur. Ce même ministère qui avait refusé d'écouter Harry quelques années auparavant et pire, avait tenté de le faire taire quand celui-ci clamait le retour de Voldemort, désormais l'encensait. Au début, le jeune homme ne voulait pas participer à la soirée. Il avait pensé avec amertume à tout ceux qui étaient morts : Cédric Diggory, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore et tellement d'autres…Aucune fête n'avait été organisée pour célébrer leur mémoire. On préférait féliciter les héros vivants. Pourtant Harry avait bien faillit ne pas réussir.

Le Mage Noir avait pointé sa baguette sur lui après l'avoir désarmé par un expelliarmus non prononcé et au moment où il s'apprêtait à le tuer, c'est Peter Pettigrow, le traître dont Harry avait sauver la vie 4ans auparavant qui avait payé sa dette en lui renvoyant sa baguette. Tout à son plaisir de tenir enfin l'Elu entre ses mains, Voldemort n'avait rien remarqué de la scène qui s'était passée très vite et le jeune sorcier avait alors prononcer le sort aussi rapidement qu'un réflexe. Voldemort avait été projeté en arrière par delà la falaise près de laquelle ils combattaient. La destruction des horcruxes l'ayant rendu mortel, il avait succombé à sa chute. Harry était resté fidèle à Dumbledore jusqu'au bout : il n'avait pas prononcé de sortilège interdit et il avait agit par amour pour tout ses proches qui comptaient sur lui.

Du haut de la falaise, le corps de Voldemort ressemblait à un pantin désarticulé. Une chute dans un fossé. Voilà comment s'était terminée la vie du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. « Ridicule ». Avait pensé Harry avant de rejoindre Ron, Hermione et tout les autres qui combattaient des mangemorts un peu plus loin.

Ils étaient sortis de cette bataille épuisés. Harry avait dormi deux jours d'affilée du sommeil de celui qui n'avait plus peur. Plus peur de ne pas trouver les horcruxes, plus peur de ne pas savoir comment maîtriser leur magie, plus peur de perdre ceux qu'il aimait.

Tout ce qu'il désirait désormais, après cette année difficile, c'était la paix et c'est pourquoi il avait d'abord refusé de se rendre à la soirée organisée par le Ministère mais Ron avait réussi à le convaincre.

- Allez Harry, ça va être génial ! On va s'amuser : il y aura pleins de sorciers connus, un buffet grandiose, un feu d'artifice et des filles ! Pleins de jolies blondes qui sont prêtes à tout pour nous rencontrer !

- Hum !

Hermione qui était entrée dans la pièce accompagnée de Ginny sans que Ron ne s'en aperçoive toussota bruyamment. Elle et Ron sortaient ensemble depuis un peu plus de dix mois, Ron lui ayant enfin avoué ses sentiments à la fin de l'été. Conscient qu'elle avait entendue ce qu'il venait de dire, Ron se rattrapa comme il pût :

- Evidemment, moi je préfère ma petite brunette adorée, je ne suis absolument plus du tout intéressé par les autres filles depuis que je t'ai dans ma vie mon ange !

Hermione le regarda d'un air soupçonneux et il lui sourit. Il savait qu'elle ne résistait jamais bien longtemps à un de ses fameux sourires.

- De toutes façons, je ne m'inquiète pas !Répondit-elle. Ces « superbes » filles viendront peut-être accompagnées de leur « superbes » frères et je me ferais un plaisir de m'occuper d'eux pendant que tu tiendras compagnie à leur petites sœurs !

Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire tandis que Ron faisait la grimace, prit à son propre piège.

Ce soir était merveilleux. Pour la première fois, Harry se sentait complètement libre de vivre. Aucune arrière pensée, aucune peur ne le tourmentaient plus, il était heureux. Dans les bras de Ginny, cette sensation était encore plus forte. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Parmi les danseurs, il reconnut un grand nombre de sorciers qui l'avaient aidés plus ou moins directement à accomplir sa mission. Il y avait Mr et Mme Weasley, Lupin et Tonks, le Professeur Mc Gonagall, les jumeaux Weasley, Hagrid et bien sûr, Ron et Hermione.

La soirée fut magnifique et les trois amis ainsi que Ginny et Mr et Mme Weasley rentrèrent très tard au Terrier. Il avait été convenu que Harry y passerait toutes ses vacances tandis qu'Hermione rejoindrait ses parents au mois d'août pour partir camper avec eux. Harry se jeta sur le lit de camp installé pour lui dans la chambre de Ron et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait fermer les yeux que depuis quelques minutes lorsque les éclats de voix de Mme Weasley l'éveillèrent. Harry tendit la main vers la table de nuit et y chercha ses lunettes à tâtons. Il jeta un regard vers le lit de Ron : celui-ci était vide. Harry se leva et se dirigea jusqu'à la cuisine d'où provenaient les hurlements de Mme Weasley. En chemin, il croisa Ginny.

- Bonjour !Lança-t-elle juste avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres du garçon.

- Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Et bien je me suis levée tôt ce matin car je devais aller faire quelques courses pour Maman sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ron le savait et il a profité qu'Hermione soit seule dans la chambre pour tenter de la rejoindre. Seulement Maman l'a surpris au moment même où il ouvrait la porte et elle est furieuse contre lui !Papa essaye bien de tempérer les choses mais je doute qu'il y arrive !

Harry sourit et décida qu'il n'était pas le moment de se montrer. A cet instant, Ron rouge de colère sortit précipitamment de la cuisine et s'engouffra dans les escaliers où Harry le suivit.

Sur le palier du premier étage, ils croisèrent une Hermione à peine éveillée qui visiblement, n'était pas au courant de la tentative du rouquin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ? Demanda-t-elle en baillant.

- Oh rien !Hurla Ron. Ma mère vient juste de comprendre qu'on couchait ensemble !

L'effet fut immédiat. Hermione écarquilla les yeux et devint rouge comme une pivoine en lançant un regard à Harry qui fut soudain très absorbé par le nettoyage de ses lunettes avant de s'exclamer choquée :

- Ron !

- Elle veut qu'on se marie d'abord ! Non mais franchement !

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de stupide dans l'idée que tu puisses m'épouser !

- Ce n'est pas le problème !

- C'en est un si tu ne comptes pas te marier un jour…

Harry sentit venir la dispute et décida d'aller s'habiller.

L'après-midi fut un peu moins mouvementé, les quatre amis le passèrent dans le jardin, profitant du beau temps pour faire une partie de bataille explosive allongés sur l'herbe. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et aperçut quatre petits points noirs qui semblaient se rapprocher peu à peu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?Demanda-t-il.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny levèrent la tête.

- On dirait des hiboux. Remarqua Ron.

En effet quatre majestueux hiboux s'approchaient en planant et se posèrent bientôt devant eux.

- Qui peut bien écrire à nous quatre en même temps ? Demanda Ron, interloqué.

- Quelle question !Lança Hermione, en tendant la main vers l'enveloppe qui lui était adressée.

Harry prit la sienne et l'ouvrit. Il reconnut tout de suite l'en-tête de la lettre : c'était le symbole de Poudlard ;

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Par ce courrier nous vous annonçons que la rentrée des classes aura lieu_

_Le 1er septembre._

_Veuillez trouvez ci-joint la liste des livres scolaires._

_Nous vous informons aussi que le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch étant de nouveau vacant, vous avez été désigné pour occuper une nouvelle fois, si vous l'acceptez, cette fonction._

_En restant à votre disposition pour de plus amples renseignements, je vous prie de croire, Monsieur Potter en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Minerva Mc Gonagall, Directrice._

- Alors nous sommes de nouveau inscrits à Poudlard ?Demanda Harry.

- Tu croyais peut-être pouvoir devenir Auror sans passer tes ASPICS ? Fit remarquer Hermione d'un air mi-agacé mi amusé.

- Moi je n'ai jamais dit que ce que je voulais faire plus tard... Bougonna Ron.

- Et bien il te reste une année pour trouver ! Répondit Hermione.

Ron fit la grimace. La perspective de retourner à l'école ne l'enchantait guère !

- Moi je suis plutôt contente !Dit Ginny. Nous serons dans la même classe !

Hermione émit un petit cri enthousiaste tandis que Ron ronchonnait un « c'est pas vrai !» comme si sa sœur venait de lui annoncer la pire des nouvelles. Harry quant à lui resta songeur. Il avait toujours considéré Poudlard comme sa maison et l'idée d'y retourner ne lui déplaisait pas. D'autant qu'ainsi, il ne serait pas éloigné de Ginny…

Ce fut le mois de juillet le plus heureux qu'Harry passa de toute sa vie. Il n'avait jamais vécu ce premier mois de vacances ailleurs que chez les Dursley. Lui qui d'habitude comptait les jours qui le séparaient de son anniversaire aurait aimé posséder un retourneur de temps pour profiter doublement de chaque journée passées au Terrier. Le jour de ses dix-huit ans, Harry eu la surprise de voir débarquer un grand nombre de ses amis et tous lui fêtèrent dignement son anniversaire. Harry n'aurait jamais pu imaginé à quel point il était agréable de se sentir libre et de ne plus avoir peur. Puis le premier août arriva. Ron ronchonnait déjà depuis plusieurs jours à l'idée que SON Hermione s'en aille mais elle lui avait répliquer qu'il fallait bien qu'elle profite un peu de ses parents avant de retourner à Poudlard où le jeune couple aurait tout le temps de se voir. Cette réponse n'avait pas vraiment plu à Ron qui lui avait lancé un « Je vois que je ne vais pas trop te manquer » cinglant auquel Hermione avait rétorqué un « Tu m'agaces Ron », le tout se terminant bien évidemment en dispute.

Hermione descendit les escaliers suivit de près par sa grosse valise.

- Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir me débrouiller dans le train pour porter cette malle sans magie ! Dit-elle.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la cuisine pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublier puis Mr Weasley qui l'accompagnait jusqu'à la gare lui demanda si ils pouvaient y aller.

- Oui, je suis prête. Répondit-elle.

Elle salua Mme Weasley puis Ginny et Harry et s'approcha de Ron.

- A bientôt ! Lui dit-elle en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. J'essayerais de t'envoyer des hiboux…

Mais Ron se raidit :

-Tu essayeras ? Tu n'es pas sûre de pouvoir m'écrire ?

- Et bien tu sais…Je serais en camping avec ma famille, ce ne sera peut-être pas facile d'utiliser un hibou discrètement ! Surtout en partageant ma tente avec les autres…

- Les autres ? Demanda Ron.

- Oui ma cousine et ses amis, je t'en ai parlé…

Ron fronça les sourcils tentant de se souvenir du moment où Hermione et lui auraient discutés d'une quelconque tente partagée avec des amis de sa cousine.

- Je ne savais pas que vous dormiriez tous ensemble…

- Et bien nous serons quatre. Deux filles et deux garçons…

- EXCUSE-MOI ?

Le ton de Ron avait franchement augmenté de volume.

- Ron !Fit Hermione d'une voix lasse. Ce ne sont que des amis !

- Et bien rejoins les vite tes amis, amuse-toi bien et ça m'est égal si tu ne m'écris pas de toute façon je n'aurais pas le temps de te répondre. Harry et moi nous serons très occupés. Pas vrai Harry ?

Prit de cours, Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse pour tenter de trouver une réponse qui ne blesserait aucun de ses deux amis mais ces derniers ne l'écoutaient déjà plus. Hermione avait croisé les bras et regardait Ron avec un air de défi.

- Parfait !Dit-elle simplement.

- Parfait ! Conclut Ron, soutenant son regard.

La jeune fille attrapa sa valise, tourna les talons et sortit, suivie de près par un Mr Weasley déconcerté.

Le 11août, toute la famille Weasley se réunit de nouveau pour fêter les 17ans de Ginny. La jeune fille devenait majeure et par conséquent, obtenait le droit de passer son permis de transplanage. C'est ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, Harry et Ron se levèrent de bonne heure pour l'accompagner au Ministère où se déroulerait l'épreuve. Après un dernier salut à Mme Weasley, ils suivirent Mr Weasley qui partait travailler jusqu'au centre de Londres.

-Destination, Détermination, Décision. Destination, Détermination, Décision…

Depuis leur départ du Terrier, Ginny ne cessait de murmurer ces trois mots qui lui permettraient bientôt, si elle réussissait l'examen, de transplanner. Harry sentait la nervosité de la rouquine augmentée au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du Ministère de la Magie. Mr Weasley, Ron, Harry et Ginny pénétrèrent dans la cabine téléphonique rouge et une voix d'hôtesse se fit entendre lorsque Mr Weasley eut décroché le combiné et composé un numéro.

-Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie, veuillez décliner votre identité et la raison de votre visite.

- Ginevra Weasley, candidate à l'examen de transplanage ; Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter, accompagnateurs, et Arthur Weasley, employé du Ministère. Dit Mr Weasley.

Quatre badges apparurent dans le réceptacle prévu pour rendre les pièces de monnaie et la cabine commença à s'enfoncer dans le sol.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'atrium. Toujours très animée, la salle était encore plus bruyante que d'habitude du fait de la présence d'un grand nombre d'adolescents qui patientaient pour passer leur examen. Harry reconnut certains élèves de Poudlard qui les saluèrent tandis que Mr Weasley se dirigeait vers l'accueil pour savoir à quelle heure sa fille devrait se rendre dans la salle où se déroulerait l'épreuve. Ginny ne participait pas à la conversation avec ses camarades ce qui était tout à fait inhabituel chez elle mais sa main serrait de plus en plus celle de Harry au point de lui faire mal.

-Destination, Détermination, Décision, Destination, Détermination, Décision…

- Si tu pouvais prendre la **_décision déterminante_** de relâcher la pression à **_destination_** de ma main, je t'en serais très reconnaissant ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Ginny sursauta avant de bredouiller un mot d'excuse.

Mr Weasley les rejoignit.

- Ginny, ton examen a lieu dans dix minutes. Suivez moi, nous devons nous rendre au deuxième étage.

Le petit groupe passa devant l'ancien emplacement de la fontaine de la Fraternité Magique On était en train d'en échafauder une nouvelle. Harry pensa au hibou du Ministère qu'il avait reçu quelques semaines plus tôt lui demandant si il voulait bien servir de modèle à leur nouvelle statue. Lorsqu'il l'avait appris, Ron avait éclaté de rire et Harry avait refusé tout net : il ne manquerait plus que ça !

Ils grimpèrent dans l'ascenseur et atteignirent le deuxième étage. Ils longèrent un long couloir et passèrent devant le bureau des aurors. Harry songea avec envie que peut-être, si tout allait bien, il pourrait bientôt y travailler.

- Bien. Nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin. Tu vas devoir continuer toute seule à présent, ma chérie. Fit Mr Weasley d'un ton encourageant.

Ginny était pâle comme un linge ce qui n'indiquait rien de bon sur son état intérieur. Ron posa la main sur son épaule.

-Allez p'tite sœur !Ca va aller !

Elle déglutit difficilement et se tourna vers Harry.

- Bonne chance !Murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Comme un automate, elle toqua à la porte et lorsqu'on entendit une voix répondre « Entrez », elle pénétra dans la salle d'examen.

Un instant plus tard, Mr Weasley laissa les deux garçons après leur avoir fait promettre de le tenir au courant des résultats de l'épreuve. Il devait se rendre à son bureau. Ron et Harry décidèrent d'attendre Ginny à l'atrium. Tout deux observaient en silence les autres occupants de la salle. La plupart étaient des élèves de Poudlard ou des employés du Ministère. Des visages que Harry connaissait ou reconnaissait vaguement. Comme cette femme brune dont il croisa le regard. Il semblait à Harry qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré mais impossible de se souvenir à quel moment. Il avait côtoyé tellement de monde, croisé des officiels, des journalistes et une foule d'anonymes depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort. Cette femme devait en faire partie.

-Harry !Ronald !Bonjour !

Luna Lovegood s'approchait d'eux souriante.

-Salut Luna ! Toi aussi tu viens passer ton permis de transplannage ?Lui demanda Ron.

-Oui mais je doute que j'y arriverai, je n'ai jamais été une très bonne sorcière…Répondit-elle évasivement, ses paroles précédant comme souvent, un court silence gêné.

-Et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Nous sommes venus accompagnés Ginny. Dit Harry.

- Il paraît que vous reprenez l'école ? C'est super, nous serons dans la même classe ! On va bien s'amuser ! Je dois vous laisser, mon épreuve commence bientôt…Au revoir !

La jeune fille s'éloigna et Ron marmonna entre ses dents.

- Super ! Je savais déjà que j'allais devoir supporter le fait d'être avec ma petite sœur mais je n'avais pas pensé que Loufoca serait aussi dans nos parages cette année !

- Elle est plutôt gentille comme fille…Dit Harry.

- Bien sûr, moi je l'aime bien, elle me fait rire mais Hermione a beaucoup de mal à accepter certaines de ses « théories ». Ca promet de grands moments !..

- En parlant d'Hermione, tu as eu de ses nouvelles ?

Ron se renfrogna.

-Non. Mademoiselle doit être beaucoup trop occupée pour penser à son petit ami…Je parie que les copains de sa cousine sont des espèces de crétins et qu'elle est en admiration devant eux et…

Harry cessa d'écouter Ron se maudissant d'avoir poser une question aussi ridicule. Il aurait dû se douter que le rouquin partirait au quart de tour pour trouver les pires atrocités à dire sur les garçons qui partageaient la tente de sa petite copine. Mais Ron fut interrompu dans sa litanie par un « ploc » sonore. Ginny venait d'apparaître souriante et beaucoup moins blanche que toute à l'heure.

-Ca y est ! Je l'ai eu, j'ai eu mon permis !

Ron et Harry la félicitèrent chaleureusement et coururent prévenir Mr Weasley avant de retourner au Terrier en transplannant, évidemment !

Les journées continuèrent de défiler à toutes vitesse et la fin des vacances arriva bientôt. Il fallait à présent penser aux achats nécessaires à une bonne rentrée scolaire et c'est pourquoi Mme Weasley pénétra dans la chambre de bonne heure ce matin-là.

-Les garçons ! Réveillez-vous, le petit déjeuner est prêt !Allez, debout, nous avons des courses à faire !

Ron se retourna dans son lit et se rendormit aussitôt que sa mère ait quitté la pièce tandis que Harry s'étirait en baillant. Il mit ses lunettes et regarda l'heure à la petite pendule en forme de hibou qui trônait sur une commode. : 8h00 du matin. Pendant quelques secondes, Harry fut tenté d'imiter Ron et de se replonger dans le sommeil mais il savait que Mme Weasley réapparaîtrait bientôt si il ne se levait pas. Il quitta donc la douceur de ses draps et alla secouer son meilleur ami.

Une demie-heure plus tard, Ron et Harry s'installaient devant deux grands bols de café, rejoignant ainsi Ginny prête depuis longtemps.

-Tiens, Ron. Un hibou a apporté ceci pour toi ce matin…Lui dit sa mère en lui tendant une lettre.

- Des nouvelles d'Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

C'était probablement ce que croyait Ron en décachetant la lettre d'une main fébrile mais sa mine se renfrogna après l'avoir lu.

- C'est juste un courrier de Poudlard. Fit le rouquin visiblement déçu. Pour m'annoncer que je suis de nouveau nommé préfet malgré l'interruption de mes études…

- C'est formidable mon chéri, félicitations ! S'exclama Mme Weasley, ravie.

Une fois le petit déjeuner dévoré, les trois jeunes gens accompagnés de Mme Weasley se rendirent sur le Chemin de Traverse en empruntant le réseau de cheminées. Une fois sur place, ils se séparèrent, Molly d'un côté allant saluer Bill à son travail, chez Gringotts et Harry, Ron et Ginny de l'autre faisant le tour des magasins pour trouver tout le matériel nécessaire à leur nouvelle année d'études.

Harry était très heureux de revenir sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait toujours affectionné ce lieu qui était l'un des premiers endroits magiques qu'il avait fréquenté, en compagnie de Hagrid, lorsqu'il était un tout jeune sorcier. Il y avait mis les pieds pour la dernière fois juste avant son entrée en sixième année et cette visite ne lui avait pas laissé un très bon souvenir. A cette époque, la plupart des magasins étaient fermés et les passants plutôt pressés et inquiets. Mais aujourd'hui, la paix était revenue. Les vitrines rivalisaient de nouveau de couleurs et de beauté pour exposer toutes sortes d'objets magiques et il régnait une ambiance joyeuse. Oh bien sûr, l'insouciance ne serait jamais totale tant qu'il existerait encore quelques affiches placardées ça et là par le Ministère. Harry reconnut entre autres, l'avis de recherche de Bellatrix Lestrange qu'on n'avait pas revu depuis le soir de l'Ultime Combat comme la population l'avait désormais surnommé, et dont la photo en noir et blanc observait les passants d'un œil méprisant.

- Et si nous allions chez Mme Guipure ? Proposa Ron en jouant avec une bourse pleine de Gallions. J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle robe de sorcier.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avait tout les trois reçus une récompense de la part du Ministère pour services rendus au monde Sorcier et Ron qui n'avait jamais eu autant d'argent, comptait bien le dépenser au grand désespoir de ses parents qui auraient préféré qu'il l'économise un peu plus.

Harry s'apprêtait à suivre le rouquin lorsque Ginny poussa un petit cri :

-Regardez qui est là ! S'exclama-t-elle en courant rejoindre Nymphadora Tonks et Remus Lupin qui se promenaient bras dessus bras dessous, un peu plus loin.

-Bonjour vous trois !Lança Tonks avec un grand sourire.

Ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi roses que ce matin là et dépareillaient un peu avec le teint blême que traînait Remus. La pleine lune ne devait pas être loin…

- Vous êtes venus acheter vos fournitures scolaires ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Oui. Répondit Ginny. Ron et Harry seront dans ma classe cette année.

Ron laissa échapper un soupir auquel Ginny ne prêta aucune attention avant de demander :

- Et vous ? Vous faites quelques courses ?

Tonks gardait un sourire figé comme si elle se retenait de dire quelque chose tandis que Lupin répondit gêné :

-Oui, oui, c'est ça…Quelques courses…

-Nous allons nous marier !S'exclama Tonks soudainement.

- Dora ! On avait convenus que nous n'en parlerions à personne tant que nos parents ne seraient pas prévenus…

Mais Tonks n'écoutait plus Lupin, trop occupée à montrer les faire parts qu'ils venaient d'acheter à une Ginny folle de joie.

- Il faudra m'expliquer comment le simple mot « mariage » peut rendre les filles aussi hystériques !Soupira Ron en observant sa petite sœur.

- En tout cas, félicitation Rémus ! Dit Harry.

- Merci. Vous recevrez bientôt une invitation…

- Avec plaisir !

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant de se séparer. Harry, Ron et Ginny passèrent une bonne partie de la fin de la matinée à faire leur achats puis rejoignirent comme convenu, Mme Weasley devant la boutique de farces et attrapes de Fred et George.

- Salut tout le monde ! Lança joyeusement Fred lorsqu'il aperçut le petit groupe qui pénétrait dans le magasin. George viens voir qui est là !

George sortit la tête de l'arrière boutique et vint saluer les nouveaux arrivants. Ginny et sa mère s'extasiaient déjà sur les nouveaux gadgets que ses frères avaient mis au point.

- Alors Harry ? Demanda Fred. Comment se passent tes vacances ? Ca doit être affreusement calme depuis qu'il n'y a plus de mangemorts prêt à te sauter dessus à chaque coin de rue…Tu ne t'ennuis pas trop ?

Harry sourit.

- J'adore ça, m'ennuyer !

- Surtout qu'il s'ennuie beaucoup avec Ginny ces derniers temps…Lança Ron, un sourire en coin.

Harry se sentit un peu rougir. Si il y avait une chose pire que de discuter de sa relation avec Ginny avec un Weasley c'était bien d'en parler avec TROIS d'entre eux ! Mais les jumeaux n'eurent pas l'occasion de développer le sujet car Ginny et leur mère les appelaient à l'autre bout du magasin.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Mme Weasley en montrant du doigt une sorte de poudre jaune contenue dans un gros bocal en verre.

- De la poudre anti-chippeur. Répondit George.

- Une sorte d'antivol…Expliqua Fred.

Harry et Ron s'approchèrent.

- Comment ça marche ? Demanda Harry.

- C'est simple. Passe-moi un objet personnel.

Harry tendit sa baguette et George la saupoudra d'anti-chipeur. Aussitôt entrée en contact avec la baguette, la poudre disparut comme si elle avait été absorbée.

- A présent, Ron, essaye de prendre la baguette d'Harry.

Le rouquin s'exécuta mais au moment même où il touchait la baguette, celle-ci s'envola et se mit à lui frapper furieusement la tête. Ron se protégea tant bien que mal des deux bras et gémit :

- Enlevez-moi ça ! Tout de suite !

- Comment arrête-t-on le sort ? Demanda Harry.

- Il suffit de lui demander !Fit Fred d'un ton malicieux en désignant la baguette du menton. Il est évident que l'objet n'obéit qu'à celui à qui il appartient !

- Arrête-toi ! Ordonna Harry.

Aussitôt la baguette retomba sur le sol, inanimée.

- Fantastique ! S'extasia Mme Weasley. C'est exactement ce qu'il me faudrait pour mettre sur mes pots de fleurs ! Les gnomes cesseraient ainsi de me les voler !

- Pour toi, c'est cadeau Maman !Dit Fred, en lui tendant un petit sachet plein de poudre anti-chipeur.

- Oh, merci mon chéri !

Ils firent un dernier tour de magasin puis comme des clients arrivaient, décidèrent de laisser les jumeaux travailler et sortirent de la boutique. De toute façon, il serait bientôt midi. Il était temps de rentrer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour vos mots d'encouragements !! J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le premier…**

**Bisous à tous !**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry s'approcha avec nostalgie et bonheur du pylône situé entre les voies 9 et 10 de la gare de King Cross. Si des moldus l'avaient observés à cet instant, ils auraient sûrement trouvés très étrange que ce jeune garçon regarde un bout de mur avec autant d'amour dans les yeux mais Harry n'en avait que faire. Après un dernier salut à Mme Weasley, il se mit à courir en poussant son chariot et traversa le passage sans encombre pour se retrouver sur la voie 9 ¾ où une locomotive rouge crachant un panache de fumée l'attendait. Ron et Ginny le suivirent bientôt et tout trois grimpèrent dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Il était temps car le Poudlard Express s'ébranlait déjà.

- Harry, Ginny, Ron !Appela une voix.

Hermione, souriante s'approchait d'eux .

-Je me demandais si vous arriveriez un jour ! Venez vite, j'ai trouvé un compartiment. J'ai eu de la chance, c'était le dernier de libre.

Les trois jeunes gens suivirent Hermione tout au bout du train, jusqu'au dernier wagon. Celui-ci ne comportait qu'un seul compartiment, le reste étant un entrepôt dans lequel était acheminé des marchandises de toutes sortes jusqu'à Poudlard.

Assise sur la banquette, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds et à l'air rêveur lisait un journal qui portait le nom du Chicaneur.

- Bonjour Luna ! Lança joyeusement Ginny.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

- Ron, ce n'est pas la peine de t'installer tout de suite, tu sais que nous devons rejoindre le wagon des préfets. Dit Hermione d'une voix hésitante à l'attention du rouquin qui s'était déjà assis.

C'était la première fois qu'ils s'adressaient la parole depuis le départ d'Hermione du Terrier et Harry se demanda si l'année allait commencer dans un atmosphère de haute tension ou si Ron oublierait un peu sa mauvaise humeur.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller ! Répondit celui-ci, grognon. Tu n'auras qu'à dire au préfet-en-chef que je ne me sentais pas très bien.

- Le préfet-en-chef…C'est moi ! Fit Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Génial ! Soupira-t-il. Je suppose que je dois te suivre…

- Dépêche-toi !

Harry regarda ses deux amis sortirent dans le couloir.

Tandis qu'ils progressaient vers le compartiment des préfets, Ron maugréa :

- Alors ? Comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

- C'était formidable ! Nous nous sommes bien amusés ! Répondit Hermione avec enthousiasme. Mais je t'ai tout expliqué en détails dans mes lettres…

- Quelles lettres ? Je n'ai rien reçu du tout.

- Je sais. Comme je m'en étais douté, je n'ai pas trouvé de hibou alors j'ai décidé de t'écrire chaque jour et de te donner les lettres en rentrant. Les voilà.

Elle lui tendit un petit paquet d'enveloppes retenues par un élastique. Ron le retourna dans ses mains, l'air toujours un peu renfrogné avant de demander :

- Et les amis de ta cousine ? Ils étaient sympas ?

- Et bien, je me suis bien entendue avec eux mais je dois reconnaître que Benny…Est un peu idiot. Quant-à Mark il doit sûrement être très mignon mais je ne peux rien te confirmer je n'ai pas vu son visage…Il était caché derrière ses boutons d'acné !

Ron sourit. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Rassuré ?Demanda-t-elle.

- Moi ? Mais je n'ai jamais été inquiet !..

Hermione et Ron avaient rejoint le wagon des préfets depuis plusieurs heures et ne devraient plus tarder à présent. En attendant, Harry discutait avec Luna et Ginny à propos de leur future année scolaire.

-Qui sera le nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal à votre avis ? Demanda Luna.

- J'aimerais bien que le professeur Lupin revienne…Dit Ginny.

Harry acquiesça : Lui aussi aurait aimé que Remus soit de nouveau leur enseignant, il avait été le meilleur professeur de DCFM qu'il ait pu rencontrer mais c'était impossible. A présent qu'on savait qu'il était un loup-garou, certains parents ne l'auraient pas accepté.

Harry s'allongea sur la banquette, posant sa tête sur les genoux de Ginny. Il aimait ces moments où Ron ne se trouvait pas dans les parages. Bien que celui-ci s'évertuait à regarder ailleurs, Harry se sentait moins coupable de câliner sa petite amie lorsqu'ils ne se trouvaient pas sous les yeux du sixième des Weasley.

Luna avait rouvert le Chicaneur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Lui demanda Ginny.

-Un passionnant article sur les mangferrailles ! Figurez-vous qu'il y en a une invasion en Grande Bretagne ! Et personne d'autres que mon père n'ose en parler ! C'est quand même pas croyable ! S'exclama la jeune fille, offusquée.

Luna avait la fâcheuse tendance d'accorder une croyance sans faille à toutes sortes d'histoires rocambolesques du moment que c'était écrit dans le journal que dirigeait son père. Harry se demandait une nouvelle fois comment elle pouvait accorder autant de crédit à toutes ces stupidités lorsqu'elle se leva d'un bond.

-Je ferais mieux de voir si je n'en trouve pas dans le train, ça pourrait être dangereux si ils se mettaient à grignoter le Poudlard Express !

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour les trouver ? Demanda Ginny, en retenant un sourire.

- Facile, j'en ai une description précise dans l'article du Chicaneur !Répondit Luna comme une évidence avant de sortir.

Harry et Ginny se retrouvèrent seuls et discutèrent de choses et d'autres lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

- Enlève tes pattes de ma sœur, Potter !

Dans un sursaut, Harry se rassit correctement tandis qu'un Ron hilare s'installait en face de lui.

-J'adore faire ça !Lança-t-il, ça marche à chaque fois !

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Ron ! Ronchonna Ginny. Comment le prendrais-tu si Harry te faisait ce genre de remarques à propos de toi et d'Hermione ?

- Ca n'a absolument aucun rapport ! Répondit celui-ci, Hermione n'est pas sa petite sœur !

Ginny jeta un regard noir à son frère. Hermione, la mine un peu défaite s'assit près du rouquin, et posa sa tête sur son épaule tandis que Pattenrond se lovait sur les genoux de sa maîtresse.

- Ca ne va pas ? Demanda Harry.

- Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud dans le compartiment des préfets. Ca m'a donné mal au cœur .

- C'est vrai qu'on étouffait là dedans ! La fenêtre était cassée, impossible de la baisser ! Mais je te préviens, ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce à l'intention d'Hermione, ce n'est pas une raison pour me vomir dessus, mon pull est tout neuf !

Les quatre amis discutèrent un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Harry entende la dame au chariot de friandises s'approcher de leur compartiment. Aussitôt, il se leva suivit de près par Ron et Ginny. Luna, n'était pas encore revenue de ses recherches et Hermione, toujours malade, réprima un haut le cœur avant de tourner la tête d'un air dégoûté.

Après avoir acheté une montagne de bonbons, sucreries et autres gâteaux, chacun se rassit à sa place tandis qu'Harry refermait la porte du compartiment. C'est à cet instant qu'une forte secousse ébranla le train et Harry s'étala de tout son long sur les genoux de Ron qui de surprise, lâcha le chocogrenouille qu'il était en train de dévorer.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il affolé.

Harry secouait la tête en signe d'ignorance lorsqu'il y eut une seconde secousse. Apeuré, Pattenrond cracha et sauta des genoux d'Hermione pour aller gratter la porte montrant ainsi son désir de s'enfuir. D'un commun accord, les jeunes gens se levèrent et sortirent du compartiment. Ils atteignirent tant bien que mal la porte qui les séparaient de l'autre wagon, le leur étant de moins en moins stable. Ron l'ouvrit et Hermione poussa un cri de surprise : leur wagon n'était plus rattaché au reste du train que par une simple chaîne, il était en train de se décrocher !

- Il faut sauter pour atteindre l'autre plate-forme !Dit Ginny. Et sans attendre, elle s'élança.

- Attention ! S'écria Harry tandis que Ginny trébuchait.

Elle se rattrapa de justesse et leur cria :

- Je vais prévenir le conducteur ! Avant de transplanner.

Hermione sauta à son tour suivit de Ron qui tenait Pattenrond. Le wagon penchait dangereusement sous l'effet de la vitesse.

- Vite Harry ! Cria Ron en tendant la main pour l'aider.

Harry fit passer la cage d'Hedwige à Hermione puis sauta mais à cet instant, le wagon se décrocha complètement. Pendant un dixième de seconde, Harry cru tombé mais Ron le retint fermement par le bras aidé bien vite par Hermione. Ginny avait dû trouver le conducteur car les freins crissèrent dans un grand fracas aigu tandis que Harry était hissé, sur la plate-forme.

- Merci ! Souffla-t-il, une fois en sécurité.

-Pas de quoi ! Répondit Ron dans un sourire.

Déjà des élèves sortaient la tête de leur compartiment pour savoir pourquoi le train s'arrêtait et Harry reconnut l'imposante silhouette du Professeur Slughorn accourir du bout du couloir aussi vite que son gros ventre le lui permettait, suivit de près par Ginny, Luna et une autre jeune femme.

- Harry, mon garçon ! Miss Weasley vient de nous prévenir ! Que d'émotions, que d'émotions ! Personne n'est blessé ? Bien !

Hermione et Harry racontèrent ce qui venait de se passer et la moustache du Professeur Slughorn se raidit au fur et à mesure de leur récit.

- En tout cas, merci Merlin vous n'avez rien ! Conclut le professeur en tapant dans ses mains. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va être réparé en quelques minutes…En attendant, je suppose que vous n'avez pas très envie de terminer le voyage dans ce wagon ! J'ai justement trois places dans mon compartiment…Lança le professeur en se tournant bien en évidence en direction de Harry, Hermione et Ginny et en évitant le regard de Ron et Luna. Il vous suffit de récupérer vos bagages et de venir me rejoindre. Nous boirons le thé en compagnie de quelques élèves et vous pourrez ainsi tout nous raconter dans de plus amples détails…

Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment refuser cette invitation qui ne l'enchantait guère lorsque la jeune femme qui avait accourut en même temps que le Professeur Slughorn vint à son secours.

- Je pense que ces jeunes gens ont surtout envie de se remettre de leur émotions dans un endroit tranquille ! Que diriez-vous de mon compartiment ? Je vous le laisse volontiers si le Professeur Slughorn m'accepte dans le sien. Vous pourrez ainsi rester ensemble, tout les cinq.

Il sembla à Harry que la jeune femme avait insisté sur ces derniers mots et il l'en remercia mentalement. Ron qui s'était renfrogné à l'invitation de Slughorn, souriait de nouveau. La jeune femme changea soudain d'expression avant de reprendre :

- Mais je ne suis qu'une idiote ! Je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Bien commençons par le début, je m'appelle Alissa Bizz, enfin je veux dire, Professeur Bizz. Je suis très heureuse de faire la connaissance d' Harry Potter et de ses amis.

Elle tendit la main à chacun. Bien qu'Harry fut conscient d'être célèbre dans le monde des Sorciers, c'était toujours un peu étrange pour lui de voir qu'un illustre inconnu puisse le reconnaître et l'appeler par son nom avant même qu'il ne se soit présenté. Il lui serra la main chaleureusement puis le petit groupe récupéra ses bagages avant de rejoindre le compartiment du professeur Bizz.

Le voyage se termina sans encombre. On échafauda toutes sortes de théories pour deviner ce qui avait bien pu se passer mais le professeur Slughorn leur apprit plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'un banal accident dû à l'usure précoce du système d'attache entre les deux wagons. Ginny fit remarquer que ce « banal accident » aurait pu causer la mort de plusieurs personnes mais le professeur fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et disparut aussitôt. Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel lorsque Luna affirma que le déraillement du wagon était la preuve formelle que les mangferrailles avaient envahis la Grande-Bretagne mais s'abstint de tout commentaire et Harry s'empressa de changer de sujet.

Bientôt, les hautes tours de Poudlard apparurent à l'horizon et ce fut le moment pour les élèves de quitter leur vêtements civils pour enfiler les robes de sorciers réglementaires. Plus le train approchait de sa destination, plus Harry se sentait heureux. Il avait l'impression de rentrer chez lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard le groupe d'amis descendit sur le minuscule quai de la gare de Pré-Au-Lard et Harry aperçut la silhouette familière de Hagrid qui appelait les premières années à le suivre. Il lui fit un signe de la main et le demi-géant y répondit par un tonitruant :

-Salut vous trois, ça fait plaisir de vous voir ici !

Puis Harry suivit les autres jusqu'à la file de carrosses tirés par les sombrals qui attendaient les élèves pour les conduire jusqu'au château.

Une fois arrivés à bon port, Harry leva la tête en direction de son école et poussa un soupir d'aise. Après tout ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente, retrouver Poudlard qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir lui procurait un bonheur incroyable. Les élèves se hâtaient pour entrer dans le hall et y déposer leur bagages avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle où serait célébré le premier banquet de l'année.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il entra à son tour dans l'imposante pièce à la suite des autres. Elle était comme dans ses souvenirs avec ses quatre longues tables, une pour chaque maison, et son plafond enchanté qui ce soir était parsemé d'étoiles semblables à mille petits yeux brillants. Harry reconnut aussi les silhouettes argentés des fantômes de Poudlard qui flottaient à travers la salle.

Hermione, Ron et lui s'assirent presque en bout de table près de Ginny et de ses amis tandis que les premières années faisaient leur entrée escortés par Hagrid. Les trois jeunes gens se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs. Assise au centre, dans un fauteuil d'or au dossier haut, ils reconnurent le professeur Mc Gonagall. Pendant un dixième de seconde, Harry fut surpris de la voir à cette place. Durant ses autres années d'études, il n'avait vu qu'une seule personne occuper ce fauteuil et c'était le professeur Dumbledore. Puis Harry se souvint soudain que l'ancien directeur était mort depuis un peu plus d'un an et il sentit une pointe de nostalgie monter en lui. Le professeur Mc Gonagall discutait avec le professeur Flitwick assis à sa gauche. Harry reconnut aussi le professeur Chourave qui enseignait la botanique et Hagrid qui s'était installé. Il eu une grimace de dégoût en apercevant Rogue, le professeur qu'il détestait le plus et ce même si ce dernier avait joué un rôle important dans la chute de Voldemort et courut de grands risques en tant qu'agent double. Malgré cela, Harry n'oubliait pas les sarcasmes de Rogue à son égard et envers son père et le fait qu'il ait tué Dumbledore même si à ce moment, il n'avait pas vraiment eu d'autres choix.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Ron qui lui donna un coup de coude :

- Eh regarde ! le professeur Bizz vient d'arriver.

Harry tourna les yeux dans la direction que Ron lui indiquait. A la droite du Professeur Mc Gonagall prenait place la jolie jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus qu'ils avaient rencontrés dans le train. Souriante, elle salua chaleureusement ses collègues.

- Plutôt canon, tu ne trouves pas ?Demanda Ron.

Harry acquiesça avec enthousiasme. Il entendit vaguement Ginny ronchonner un « je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a de spécial » tout en continuant de la regarder. Comme si elle avait sentit qu'on l'observait, la jeune femme se tourna vers Harry. Elle le reconnu et hocha la tête en guise de salut, un grand sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Sous le charme, Harry fit de même pour lui répondre.

-Votre attention, s'il vous plaît !

Le professeur Mc Gonagall s'était levé. Aussitôt les élèves se turent et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs.

- Je souhaite la bienvenue aux élèves de première année et je dis bon retour aux autres. Comme chacun le sait, cette année sera placée sous le signe de la liberté et de la paix retrouvées.

(quelques visages se tournèrent vers Harry)

- Procédons sans plus attendre à la cérémonie des répartitions.

- Zut, je l'avais oubliée celle-là !Ronchonna Ron dont le ventre criait famine.

On amena un vieux chapeau rapiécé de toutes parts dont une large fente le déchirait à moitié. Le choixpeau magique commença sa chanson :

Il y a longtemps, je fus témoin,

De l'alliance de quatre malins,

Qui avait pour vocation,

D'enseigner leur savoir à foison,

Ils fondèrent donc une école,

Qui devint célèbre jusqu'au pôles,

Les élèves répartis en maison,

Pour mieux apprendre leur leçons,

Ainsi les braves et courageux,

Chez Gryffondor étaient heureux,

Les ambitieux et les rusés,

Chez Serpentard étaient dirigés,

Tandis que les plus intelligents,

Allaient chez Serdaigle, évidemment,

Ceux qu'on ne pouvait départagés,

Chez Poufsouffle étaient acceptés.

Aujourd'hui les années ont passées,

Et je suis vieux et rapiécé,

Mais la tâche qu'on m'a confié,

Est toujours d'actualité,

En fonction de vos qualités,

Une maison vous sera attribuée,

Mais que la sombre période que l'on vient de subir

Ne vous fasses pas oublier ces dires :

Les maisons entre elle doivent être unies

Sinon la paix ne sera qu'utopie

Ma chanson est terminée,

Et j'espère que vous l'avez appréciée.

Les élèves applaudirent joyeusement et la répartition débuta. Certaines choses avaient changées depuis la dernière cérémonie à laquelle Harry avait assisté. Le Professeur Mc Gonagall étant devenue directrice, c'était désormais le Professeur Flitwick, un long parchemin à la main, qui se chargeait d'appeler les premières années un par un. Il commença l'appel par Allbott Samantha…

Ron poussa un gros soupir qui masqua à peine les grognements impatients de son estomac. Puis enfin, le dernier élève fut appelé et il se frotta les mains de satisfaction :

- On va enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ! Fit-il joyeusement mais le Professeur Mc Gonagall se relevait dans l'intention de parler. Les élèves se turent de nouveau.

- Avant de débuter l'année par notre traditionnel banquet je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, miss Alissa Bizz.

La jeune femme se leva. Il y eu des applaudissement enthousiastes et quelques sifflements d'admiration que les sourcils froncés du Professeur Mc Gonagall stoppèrent immédiatement. Elle reprit :

- Le Professeur Bizz a travaillé quatre ans au bureau des Aurors et nous fait l'honneur de rejoindre notre équipe pédagogique pour cette année. Elle partagera l'enseignement de sa matière avec le Professeur Rogue que vous connaissez déjà. Bien. Je dois aussi vous parler d'un autre événement…

-C'est pas vrai !Soupira Ron.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, cette année est placée sous le signe de la liberté et de la paix retrouvées. Pour fêter cela, Poudlard a décidé de participer au Tournoi des Espoirs du Quidditch, plus connu sous le nom de « T.E.Q. »

Un silence accueillit les paroles du professeur suivit de près par un brouhaha. Il y eu des murmures parmi les élèves et Ron poussa un « trop cool ! » à l'oreille de Harry.

- T.E.Q ? Répéta Harry. Ce n'est pas le tournoi où…

- …Où un jury sportif évalue les capacités de chaque participant et sélectionne les meilleurs pour constituer des équipes qui s'affronteront dans un deuxième temps. Coupa Hermione. La finale est suivie par les clubs du monde entier. C'est le meilleur moyen de te faire repérer pour devenir joueur professionnel.

Ron leva un sourcil.

-Tu t'intéresses au Quidditch toi maintenant ?

- C'est comme ça que Viktor est entré dans l'équipe Bulgare. Il me l'avait expliqué.

- Ah ! Si Vicky te l'avait expliqué…Ronchonna Ron. Mais Hermione ne releva pas sa remarque et le professeur Mc Gonagall reprit la parole.

- Je vous souhaite à présent à tous un très bon appétit !

Une clameur de contentement parcourut la salle suivit bientôt par les bruits des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci merci merci pour vos commentaires super positifs ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, n'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **

**A bientôt, Mirandae**

Le professeur Mc Gonagall avait eu l'amabilité d'attribuer le même dortoir que les années précédentes à Ron et à Harry. Ils étaient donc désormais deux à l'occuper, les autres garçons de septième année dormant dans une autre pièce. Hermione, elle, bénéficiait d'une chambre individuelle de part son titre de préfète-en-chef. 

Après le dîner, elle et Ron eurent pour tâche d'accompagner les première année jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Avec Harry, ils se dirigèrent donc jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors. Un tableau représentant une énorme dame vêtue d'une robe de soie rose les accueillit. 

- Le mot de passe ?

- Arithmancie. Répondit Hermione qui, en tant que préfète-en-chef, avait le privilège de choisir le mot qui permettait de pénétrer dans la Salle Commune. 

La grosse dame s'effaça pour laisser apparaître un trou découpé dans le mur et les jeunes gens s'y engouffrèrent. 

Fatigué par sa journée, Harry retrouva avec bonheur son lit à baldaquin aux rideaux rouges et n'entendit même pas Ron pénétrer dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard. 

C'est le soleil qui le réveilla le lendemain matin et après une toilette rapide, lui et Ron descendirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle où Hermione et Ginny prenaient déjà leur petit déjeuner. 

-Bonjour les garçons ! Lança la rouquine d'une voix joyeuse tandis qu'Hermione leur tendait à chacun une feuille de parchemin.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Ron.  
- Les nouveaux emplois du temps. Le professeur Mc Gonagall m'a chargé de les distribuer. 

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa feuille et fit la grimace en voyant qu'il débuterait la journée par un double cours de potion avec le professeur Slughorn. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment cet enseignant et se demandait si il se débrouillerait aussi bien à présent qu'il n'avait plus les conseils du prince de Sang-Mêlé pour l'aider dans ses préparations. Sa petite consolation était de savoir qu'il partagerait son cours avec Ron, Ginny et Hermione ce qui, d'après le reste de leur emploi du temps, ne serait pas toujours le cas. 

- Cool ! S'exclama Ron. C'est le professeur Bizz qui nous enseignera la DCFM ! Rogue ne s'occupe pas des septième années apparemment…  
- Ca, c'est une bonne nouvelle !Répondit Harry. Quand a lieu le premier cours ?  
- Demain, en fin d'après-midi. Si elle enseigne aussi bien qu'elle est jolie, on est sûr d'avoir nos ASPICS ! 

Harry entendit Hermione pousser un soupir d'agacement puis elle changea de sujet. 

- Le professeur Mc Gonagall m'a aussi demandé de faire passer l'information qu'elle présentera le jury du T.E.Q dès ce soir. 

Les quatre amis terminèrent leur petit déjeuner en discutant Quidditch avant de filer à leur premier cours de potions. 

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le couloir des cachots, ils reconnurent de suite le visage allongé entouré de cheveux blonds du jeune homme qui les observait. 

- Tiens, tiens, Potter et sa clique !Alors tu es de retour !Lança Drago Malefoy. 

Après la mort de Dumbledore, Malefoy avait rejoint celui qu'il considérait comme son maître. Mais réalisant un peu tard ce dont le Mage Noir était capable de faire et ce qu'être mangemort représentait réellement, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un serviteur du Mal . Lorsque Voldemort avait assassiné son père juste sous ses yeux suite à un nouvel échec dans une mission, il avait cru devenir fou et ne devait son salut qu'à Rogue qui l'avait aidé à s'enfuir. Il avait ensuite reçu la protection de l'Ordre du Phénix et durant la période où il était resté caché, lui et Harry avaient appris à se connaître l'un l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment devenus amis, trop de choses s'étaient passées entre eux pour que cela devienne possible, mais une sorte de respect s'était installé bien que, le plaisir de s'envoyer des réparties désagréables était toujours présent et était devenu un véritable jeu. 

Cette année, Drago Malefoy avait lui aussi réintégré Poudlard afin de passer ses ASPICS et c'était la première fois depuis plusieurs mois que les quatre jeunes gens se retrouvaient face à face. 

- Rien n'a changé à ce que je vois !Fit-il, cynique. Toujours coller à la robe de Potter, Weasley ? Tu ne seras donc jamais capable d'avoir tes propres aspirations ?  
- Mes aspirations à moi ne sont pas tatouées sur mon avant-bras ! Répondit Ron du tac au tac. 

Malefoy parut légèrement décontenancé par cette réplique et se frotta machinalement le poignet à l'endroit où serait gravée pour toujours, la marque des ténèbres. 

- Bien joué le rouquin, je vois que tu as progressé dans les réparties cinglantes ! 

Il eut un petit sourire et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny y répondirent de bonne grâce. Ils ne seraient jamais amis avec ce garçon mais ils ne se battraient plus contre lui non plus. 

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit et le ventre bedonnant du Professeur de potions apparut. Comme l'avait pressenti Harry, le cours s'avéra très difficile et Slughorn qui avait l'habitude de ne pas tarir d'éloges à propos du jeune homme et de ses préparations « dignes de sa mère » s'abstint de tout commentaires lorsqu'il jeta les yeux sur le contenu de son chaudron. 

Le reste de la journée fut tout aussi harassant et la liste de devoirs récoltés incroyablement longue. Après quelques heures de cours, ils étaient déjà épuisés et Harry vit arriver avec bonheur l'heure du repas. La présentation du jury du T.E.Q lui ferait oublier pendant quelques minutes la montagne de devoirs qui l'attendaient. Ils dînèrent presque en silence, Ron baillant sans arrêt tandis qu' Hermione ne mangeait rien, ses yeux se fermant tout seuls au dessus de son assiette. 

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! 

Ils sursautèrent lorsque le professeur Mc Gonagall éleva la voix. 

- Comme je vous l'avais annoncé, Poudlard accueillera deux personnalités du Quidditch cette année qui formeront le jury chargé d'évaluer le potentiel de chacun des joueurs. Inutile de vous rappeler qu'au travers du tournoi, c'est l'école que vous représenterez aussi j'attends de vous que vous vous comportiez de manière respectueuse et sportive et je vous préviens, je ne tolérerais aucun écart. En attendant, je vous demande de réserver un chaleureux accueil à Anna Cooper, arbitre internationale et Viktor Krum, joueur de l'équipe nationale de Bulgarie ! 

Harry ne prêta pas vraiment attention au tonnerre d'applaudissements. Il regardait Ron qui avait subitement changé de couleur. 

- C'est pas vrai ! Je suis maudit ! S'exclama-t-il avant de se tourner vers Hermione.  
- Tu aurais pu me prévenir !  
- Je…Je l'ignorais ! Se défendit la jeune femme.  
- Bien sûr ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu tenais tant à revenir à Poudlard à présent ! 

Hermione se leva, furieuse et vexée et quitta la salle à grands pas. 

- Ron, tu n'es qu'un crétin ! Lança Ginny en jetant un de ses habituel regards noirs qu'elle réservait à son frère avant de suivre Hermione.  
- Avoue quand même que c'est bizarre !Fit le rouquin cherchant à présent le soutien de Harry, le monde n'est donc pas assez grand pour que cet abruti choisisse de venir ici-même à Poudlard ? Est-ce que je vais à Durmstrang moi ? Non !Ben alors ? 

Harry réprima un sourire et laissa Ron râler autant qu'il le pouvait sachant que ça le soulageait. 

Les élèves commençaient à quitter la Grande Salle lorsqu'il eu épuisé son répertoire de critiques vis-à-vis du Bulgare et les deux garçons se levèrent à leur tour pour rejoindre leur dortoir. 

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas impossible qu'Hermione n'était réellement pas au courant pour Viktor. Après tout, il n'y a rien d'étonnant dans le fait qu'elle tienne absolument à revenir à Poudlard, elle adore étudier ! Tenta de dire Harry entre deux grognements furieux de son ami. Tu devrais peut-être t'expliquer…  
- C'est surtout elle qui me doit des explications ! Bougonna le rouquin tandis qu'ils atteignaient le palier du premier étage. 

Mais arrivés dans la Salle Commune, ils ne virent aucune trace d'Hermione ou de Ginny et montèrent se coucher, remettant la tonne de devoirs à faire au lendemain. 

Le deuxième jour, Harry et Ron se réveillèrent en retard et n'eurent pas le temps de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Comme ils n'avaient pas les mêmes cours que Ginny et Hermione ce matin, ils ne purent pas les voir avant le repas de midi. Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent dans la Grande Salle après un cours de sortilèges particulièrement éprouvant, ils n'aperçurent que Ginny qui discutaient avec une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains clairs. 

- Ah Harry ! Dit-elle en les voyant arriver, Mary me demandait justement quand est-ce que tu comptais organiser les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch…  
- Peut-être samedi, répondit le sorcier en prenant place près de sa petite amie. Je mettrais une feuille d'inscription sur le panneau d'affichage de la salle commune. 

Mary le remercia et s'éloigna. 

- Hermione n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Ron à sa sœur.  
- Elle ne se sentait pas très bien, elle m'a dit qu'elle me rejoindrait un peu plus tard.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
- Tu vas pouvoir le lui demander toi-même, la voilà qui arrive… 

En effet, Hermione s'approchait d'eux et sans prêter un regard à Ron, s'assit près de lui. 

- Où étais-tu ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Avec Viktor bien sûr ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu sais bien que je suis revenu à Poudlard UNIQUEMENT pour ça ! Il est de notoriété publique que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus dès qu'il se trouve dans les parages ! 

Elle attrapa une côte d'agneau et entreprit de la découper avec une violence qui traduisait bien sa colère vis-à-vis de Ron. Celui-ci rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. 

-Bon d'accord, j'ai fait l'idiot hier…  
-Tu m'agaces, Ron.  
- Excuse-moi.  
- Tu m'agaces VRAIMENT !  
- Je sais. Mais avoue quand même que c'est étrange qu'il…  
- RONALD !  
- J'arrête.  
- Merci. 

Harry et Ginny pouffèrent de rire et Hermione eu un sourire en coin qui voulait dire qu'elle pardonnait à Ron. Soulagé, il demanda : 

- Bon alors sérieusement, où étais-tu ?  
- Je suis allée à l'infirmerie. Je dois couver une mauvaise grippe ou quelque chose comme ça. Mme Pomfresh m'a donné une potion et je me sens beaucoup mieux à présent. 

Les quatre amis terminèrent leur repas puis se séparèrent. Ginny allant à son cours de botanique, Hermione en arithmancie et Ron et Harry en cours de métamorphose. 

Les deux garçons marchèrent jusqu'au couloir du troisième étage et passèrent devant une statue qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais remarqué. C'était une sculpture d'Albus Dumbledore qui portait une petite plaque sur laquelle était gravée « Don du Ministère de la Magie ».  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel, il n'y avait bien que le Ministère pour faire ce genre de dons ! 

------------------------------------------------------- 

La première semaine s'avéra très éprouvante. Les élèves avaient certes, beaucoup de temps libre mais celui-ci était vite rempli par la quantité impressionnante de devoirs qu'on leur donnait. A croire que les professeurs concourraient à celui qui épuiserait le plus sa classe. Le week-end fut donc accueilli avec bonheur et soulagement par les élèves même si Harry savait que ce n'était pas encore ce samedi-là qu'il pourrait faire la grasse matinée. En effet, les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch débuteraient à 9h00 et Harry avait promis à Ron de l'accompagner un peu plus tôt sur le terrain afin de s'échauffer. 

Les autres Gryffondors arrivèrent par petits groupes, certains s'installant dans les gradins pour observer leur futurs champions, d'autres restant sur le bord du terrain, attendant leur tour pour faire leur preuve. 

Il y avait un grand nombre de candidats prêts à rejoindre l'équipe mais la plupart n'avaient pas le potentiel pour réussir les sélections. Quelques élèves, passionnés de Quidditch mais joueurs de niveau très moyen n'étaient venus que dans l'idée de participer au T.E.Q. Quelques filles ne connaissant rien au quidditch mais rêvant d'y jouer avec Harry Potter, l'Elu, le héros, et espérant ainsi devenir une de ses « intimes », tentèrent aussi les sélections. 

Harry était en train de soupirer d'agacement devant une quatrième candidate aussi gloussante qu'un dindon lorsque Ginny, dont le visage avait viré au rouge jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux se posta juste devant lui.

- Potter ! Si tu n'interviens pas auprès de cette bande d'écervelées glougloutantes, je te jure que je vais m'en charger !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?  
- Très bien, je m'en occupe ! Hurla la jeune fille avant de se tourner du côté des tribunes.  
- Que toutes celles qui ne sont là que dans l'espoir de se faire remarquer par MON petit copain passe d'abord par mon intermédiaire ! Je m'occuperais personnellement des pré-sélections…

Elle avait déclaré ces mots d'une voix si agressive que le groupe de filles battit en retraite. Harry toussota comme pour s'éclaircir la voix et essaya d'ignorer les sourires goguenards des autres candidats. 

- Bien…Poursuivons…Lança-t-il, gêné. 

Les sélections durèrent toute la matinée. Harry refusa deux première année qui, bien que plutôt doués, risquaient de ne pas avoir la carrure suffisante pour lutter contre les joueurs des équipes adverses.  
Après une première sélection, il ne restait qu'une dizaine de candidats. Harry avait retenu tout les joueurs qui avaient fait parti de l'équipe lorsqu'il était en sixième année excepté Katie Bell qui avait quitté Poudlard l'année précédente. Ginny restait excellente, Ron avait pris énormément d'assurance, Demelza Robins possédait toujours une grande adresse pour éviter les cognards et Jimmy Peakes et Ritchie Coote avaient tout deux bien grandis et la puissance de leur jeu s'en était ressentie. Le principal problème de Harry à présent était de trouver un poursuiveur pour remplacer Katie et de sélectionner un ou deux joueurs remplaçants. 

Pour le poste de poursuiveur, son choix se porta sur un deuxième année du nom de Kevin Cliffe, un peu chétif mais très rapide tandis que les remplaçants seraient Bill Porter, un cinquième année aussi à l'aise au poste de poursuiveur que d'attrapeur et Mary Anderson, l'amie de Ginny qui s'était renseignée pour savoir quand auraient lieu les sélections. Toute la matinée, Harry dut donné de la voix pour se faire entendre de tous ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire et c'est épuisé mais plutôt content de lui qu'il rejoignit Hermione en compagnie de Ron et Ginny, à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. 

Après le repas, Ginny resta avec quelques camarades de classe et Ron, Hermione et Harry se dirigèrent jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid à qui ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de rendre visite depuis la rentrée. 

- Entrez, ça fait plaisir de vous voir ! Déclara le Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques en donnant une tape dans le dos de Harry qui faillit le propulser contre le mur. 

Crockdur aboya joyeusement pour les accueillir et Ron le caressa affectueusement tandis que le molosse inondait ses chaussures de bave. 

La cabane n'avait pas vraiment changée. Harry prit un réel plaisir à en faire le tour du regard. Il remarqua la présence d'un petit tas de magazines qui traînaient sur la table. Harry s'en étonna un peu : il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu de livres chez Hagrid à part quand le garde-chasse préparait avec l'aide d'Hermione, la défense de Buck lors du procès de l'hippogriffe en troisième année. 

Les trois amis s'installèrent bientôt autour de la table et eurent un sourire complice lorsque Hagrid leur servit une assiette de petits gâteaux dont il avait le secret : ils paraissaient toujours aussi durs et peu appétissants ! 

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tonitruante, comment se passe la reprise scolaire ?  
- C'est passionnant ! Répondit Hermione.  
- Ca peut aller…Dit Harry.  
- Pfff ! Soupira Ron.  
- Je vous retrouve bien là !Fit Hagrid dans un sourire. En tout cas je suis bien content que vous soyez de retour ! Je sens que cette année va être formidable !  
- Vous allez partir en vacances, Hagrid ? Demanda Hermione. 

Elle tenait dans ses mains un des magazines qui étaient posés sur la table. Harry jeta un œil à leur couvertures. Il s'agissait en réalité de brochures de voyages. On pouvait y lire des titres attractifs comme « Splendeurs de l' Europe de l'Est , séjour-découverte en balai». 

Hagrid parut soudain un peu gêné. 

- Euh…Oui…Enfin non…C'est juste pour regarder… 

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait penser, tout comme Harry et Ron d'ailleurs, que leur ami leur cachait quelque chose. Mais Harry savait qu'il était assez facile de faire parler Hagrid. 

-Allons, vous pouvez bien nous le dire…Dit-il d'une voix douce.  
- Mais je ne vous cache rien ! Protesta Hagrid et d'ailleurs, ça ne vous regarde pas !  
Il changea brusquement de sujet :  
- Comment va ta famille Ron ?  
- Bien. Papa est très content de son nouveau poste. 

En apprenant sa participation aux missions parfois très périlleuses qu'avait effectué Arthur Weasley pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix, le Ministère l'avait décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin et lui avait donné une promotion. 

- C'est bien, c'est bien ! Dit Hagrid. Et tes frères ?  
- Bill vient tout juste d'être papa, Fred et George projettent d'ouvrir une troisième boutique, Percy travaille toujours autant…  
- Oui, oui… Et Charlie ? Toujours en Roumanie ? Demanda Hagrid d'un ton presque impatient.  
- Oui, il s'occupe toujours des dragons. C'est sa passion et…  
- C'est très bien ! Coupa Hagrid, visiblement satisfait. 

Les trois amis se regardèrent, sans comprendre mais Hagrid changea de nouveau de sujet et ils n'insistèrent pas. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà la suite, bonne lecture !**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Le week-end passa très vite, suivit d'un lundi maussade et d'un mardi pluvieux. L'après-midi, Harry se rendit avec bonheur au cours du Professeur Bizz. La semaine précédente, elle s'était révélée être une enseignante épatante : Durant les cours magistraux, elle avait su rendre les leçons théoriques très intéressantes et pendant les cours optionnels où seuls participaient les élèves aspirant à devenir aurors, elle avait parlé avec passion de son métier et les élèves étaient sortis de la classe totalement conquis. L'enseignement de Miss Bizz ressemblait à celui du professeur Lupin mais sa personnalité s'approchait de très prêt de Nymphadora Tonks. Très enjouée, elle se révélait d'une maladresse extrême et multipliait les petites gaffes. 

Les élèves patientaient déjà depuis une vingtaine de minutes lorsqu'elle déboula, dans la salle de classe. 

- Pardonnez mon retard ! Dit-elle en s'affalant essoufflée contre son bureau. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure… 

La plupart des élèves lui firent des sourires compatissants tandis que quelques Serpentards ricanèrent. 

- Affligeant ! On peut dire qu'elle les multiplie, celle-là! Lança Malefoy sans chercher à baisser la voix. 

Le professeur Bizz tourna la tête dans sa direction. 

- Monsieur Malefoy, vous vouliez nous faire partager un de vos commentaires ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui feignait l'innocence. Je suis effectivement très maladroite, je le reconnais et je ris moi-même de mes bêtises mais cher Drago n'oubliez jamais que je suis votre professeur et de plus, ancienne Auror. Je ne m'énerve que très rarement mais renseignez-vous auprès de certains pensionnaires d'Azkaban, il ne fait pas bon se trouver sur la liste de ceux qui m'ont titiller. Je pourrais alors devenir beaucoup moins sympathique et croyez-moi, je ne gaffe jamais lorsque j'agis ! 

Miss Bizz avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix très calme mais tous l'avait écouté avec la plus grande attention. Drago pâlit et Ron eu un sourire moqueur.  
Harry fut surpris qu'un professeur tel que Miss Bizz puisse proférer des menaces sur un élève mais il se dit qu'elle se devait d'être sévère si elle voulait s'imposer devant une classe de septième année. Il y eu un court silence puis le professeur sourit de nouveau. 

- Bien ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un peu de pratique ! Je trouve que c'est le meilleur moyen de vous apprendre la Défense contre les Forces Du Mal…Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un Moremplis ? 

Hermione leva bien évidemment le doigt. 

- Miss Granger ?

- Le Moremplis, appelé aussi suaire vivant, est un créature que l'on trouve dans les climats tropicaux. Elle ressemble à une cape noire et s'en prend à ses victimes lorsqu'elles sont endormies. La créature les étouffe avant de les digérer sur place. 

Il y eu des murmures dégoûtés parmi les élèves. 

- La seule manière de se débarrasser d'un Moremplis c'est de…  
- Non, ne le dîtes pas Miss Granger ! Coupa le professeur Bizz. Votre définition est excellente j'accorde 20 points à Gryffondor ! Si je vous parle de cette créature aujourd'hui c'est que bien qu'elle soit très rare et qu'on ne la trouve généralement, comme l'a dit Miss Granger, dans les climats tropicaux, nous savons que certains mages noirs l'utilisent pour tuer leurs adversaires. Une meurtre commis par un Moremplis ne laisse aucune trace, aucun indice et la créature fait le travail à votre place…Tenez Mr Potter, venez par ici, s'il vous plaît ! Les autres, formez un cercle autour de lui… 

Harry s'approcha, les élèves se levèrent. 

- Un de mes amis a réussit l'exploit de capturer un Moremplis. Il a accepté de me le prêter pour ce cours. Je voudrais que vous trouviez par vous même quel sortilège permet de se débarrasser d'une telle créature. Evidemment si les choses se compliquent, je vous aiderai ! 

Harry hocha la tête. 

- Bien. Comme les Moremplis n'attaquent que les gens endormis, il faudrait faire semblant d'être plongé en plein sommeil… 

Harry s'allongea sur le sol et fit mine de dormir. Il y eu alors un bruit de clé que l'on glisse dans une serrure puis un grincement témoignant de l'ouverture d'une malle. Quelques élèves poussèrent des cris étouffés lorsque la créature en sortie. Harry gardait toujours les yeux bien fermés. 

Il sentit un léger courant d'air à hauteur de son visage qui le fit frissonner puis soudain un voile noir lui tomba sur le nez puis la bouche et enfin la gorge cherchant visiblement à l'étouffer. Harry se débattit de toute ses forces mais plus il remuait, plus le Moremplis renforçait son étreinte. Il attrapa sa baguette et tenta de jeter un maléfice d'entrave qui n'eu aucun effet. Affolé par le manque d'air, il chercha des yeux le professeur Bizz. 

Ne vous laissez pas dominer par la peur, Harry, conseilla-t-elle, essayez de réfléchir !

- C'est facile à dire….Pensa-t-il en se débattant toujours. 

Les élèves le regardaient à présent terrifiés. Harry croisa le regard de Luna et vit une drôle de lueur briller dans son regard puis le Moremplis lui couvrit totalement le visage et il ne vit plus rien. Il commençait à manquer sérieusement d'air mais tout les sortilèges qu'il tentait pour se débarrasser du suaire vivant glissaient sur la créature sans l'atteindre. 

- Il va le tuer ! S'écria Hermione. Nous devons l'aider ! 

Le professeur Bizz répondit quelque chose à Hermione qu'Harry ne saisit pas. Les voix des élèves devenaient inaudibles, il avait l'impression de s'éloigner d'eux. Il se débattait toujours et jetait désespérément des tas de sortilèges mais il avait à présent l'impression d'évoluer dans du coton. Des images défilèrent devant ses yeux à toute vitesse : Harry se vit lors de son premier vol sur un balai puis riant avec Ron et Hermione, son premier baiser avec Ginny…Mais peu à peu les images se faisaient moins distinctes et il se laissait emporter par cette créature au voile aussi noir que celui d'un Détraqueur… 

Harry ouvrit les yeux : un Détraqueur ! Bien sûr, voilà la solution ! Se concentrant de toutes ses forces sur l'espoir de s'en sortir, il se répéta : 

- Spero Patronum ! Spero Patronum! 

Une forte lueur illumina la pièce et le cerf argenté de Harry apparut. D'un coup de tête, il rejeta le Moremplis qui s'envola jusqu'à la malle où le professeur Bizz l'enferma de nouveau. 

Harry fut pris d'une quinte de toux en emplissant ses poumons d'une grande bouffée d'air. Les élèves applaudirent à tout rompre et poussèrent des cris de félicitations tandis que Miss Bizz s'exclamait : 

- Bravo Harry ! Je savais que vous réussiriez ! 50 points pour Gryffondor ! 

Les élèves mirent plusieurs minutes à retrouver leur calme, un grand nombre d'entre eux voulut féliciter Harry d'un accolade ou d'un mot gentil puis quand chacun eu regagné sa place, le cours reprit. 

- Vous l'avez compris, le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'un Moremplis est de créer un patronus comme l'explique le témoignage de Flavius Belby que vous allez lire pages 69-70 de votre livre…

Trop absorbé par le cours du professeur Bizz, Harry ne se rendit pas compte du temps passé et bientôt la sonnette retentit. Les septième année sortirent enchantés de la classe et Harry et Ron en parlaient encore quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. 

Harry s'assit aux côtés de Ginny tandis que Ron et Hermione s'asseyaient en face d'eux.  
Comme d'habitude, des victuailles apparurent dans les plats disposés tout au long de la table. Ron se servit une bonne part de poulet rôti et observa Hermione faire de même. 

Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était formidable ! Dit-il avec enthousiasme.

- Si on veut. Répondit Hermione, la bouche à moitié pleine. Harry a quand même failli se faire tuer !  
- Je commence à en avoir l'habitude !Fit celui-ci en riant. De toute façon, je risque de rencontrer ce genre de créatures lors de ma carrière d'Auror. Il vaut mieux que j'y sois préparé ! 

Hermione eu une moue boudeuse mais n'insista pas et se resservit un portion de pommes de terre.

- Moi, je n'aime pas beaucoup ce Professeur Bizz reprit Ginny. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à avoir confiance en elle…  
- Tu rigoles, elle est géniale ! Dit Ron.  
- Evidemment, répondit Ginny d'un air moqueur, elle est jolie alors ses cours sont forcément formidables ! Moi je te parle du contenu des leçons ! il n'y a bien que les garçons pour juger un professeur à son physique ! 

Hermione émit un petit son d'approbation et Ron se tapa la main sur le front comme si il venait de comprendre quelque chose : 

- Ah d'accord !C'est donc le contenu de ses leçons que vous admiriez tant chez Lockhart c'est ça ? 

Il regarda Harry d'un air amusé et tout deux pouffèrent de rire. 

- N'empêche que je suis d'accord avec Ginny. Dit Hermione. Cette Miss Bizz n'est pas claire… Peux-tu me passer les haricots, Ron ? 

Il attrapa le plat et regarda sa petite amie, les sourcils froncés. 

- Tu devrais manger moins. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu sois malade avec tout ce que tu ingurgites en ce moment !  
- J'ai faim, je mange, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Fit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
- Tu n'as pas un si gros appétit d'habitude…Insista Ron.  
- Ah, laissez moi rire !C'est Monsieur Je-ne-peux-pas-quitter-la-table-sans-m'être-resservi-deux-fois-sinon-ma-journée-est-gâchée qui me donne des leçons ?Non mais vraiment ! 

Les oreilles de Ron virèrent au rouge. Harry et Ginny se regardèrent d'un air las : la dispute était imminente. 

- Moi, ça n'est pas pareil ! Répondit Ron, vexé. Je suis un garçon et les garçons mangent plus que les filles c'est bien connu !Fais ce que tu veux mais si tu continues comme ça tu deviendras aussi énorme que la Grosse Dame ! 

Hermione se leva d'un bond et quelques élèves, curieux se retournèrent dans sa direction. 

- C'est donc cela qui t'inquiète ? Que ta petite amie puisse grossir !  
- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Hurla Ron.  
- Si ! Répondit Hermione sur le même ton, c'est exactement ce que tu as dit ! Et bien sache Ronald Weasley que d'ici quelques mois je vais prendre pas mal de poids et ce ne sera pas dû à ce que j'aurais manger mais à cause de toi ! Sache que je mange pour deux en ce moment et qu'il est bien dommage qu'on ne nous ait pas servi de fraises en dessert car j'en ai une terrible envie ! 

Ron recracha le jus de citrouille qu'il était entrain de boire. Hermione avait prononcé ces mots à toute allure et dès qu'elle eu terminé, elle sortit de la Grande Salle presque en courant. 

- Est-ce que…Est-ce que j'ai bien compris son allusion ?Demanda Harry en se tournant vers Ginny. 

Celle-ci muette d'étonnement hocha la tête, incapable de détacher son regard de l'endroit où s'était trouvé Hermione quelques instants auparavant.  
Harry regarda Ron. Le Rouquin, pâle comme un linge, gardait les yeux baissés. Puis il se leva très lentement et murmura : 

- Je crois qu'il faut que je lui parle… 

Ginny et Harry le regardèrent partir. Les élèves qui étaient assis à proximité avaient tout entendu de ce qui venait de se passer et colportaient déjà l'information au reste de la table des Gryffondor. Mais Harry n'y fit pas attention, lui-même trop éberlué par la nouvelle. 

Pensant qu'Hermione avait rejoint la salle commune des Gryffondors, Ron s'apprêtait à grimper les escaliers quand les grincements plaintifs de la Grande Porte lui fit comprendre que la jeune femme était sortie dans le parc. Le ventre serré, il se rendit à son tour à l'extérieur. La nuit était déjà tombée mais il n'eut aucune peine à apercevoir la silhouette d'Hermione s'arrêter au bord du lac scintillant sous le reflet de la lune. Il fut près d'elle en quelques pas mais resta en arrière.

Il l'entendit pleurer et se demanda si elle s'était rendu compte qu'il se trouvait juste derrière elle. Il attendit un peu, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, de faire le moindre geste. Des centaines de questions lui traversaient la tête concluant toutes à la même évidence : Hermione venait de lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, ça ne pouvait pas être sérieux…Et pourtant, elle n'était pas du genre à plaisanter sur ce genre de choses.

- Mione…

Elle sursauta et chercha à s'enfuir mais il la retint par le bras.

- Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications non ?

Il aurait voulu être moins agressif mais la surprise était telle qu'il était incapable de réagir autrement que par la colère. Il la sentit se raidir mais il était trop tard : la dispute était à présent imminente.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus Ron ?

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte du choc que ça m'a fait d'apprendre ça de cette manière ?

- Parce que tu crois peut-être que pour moi ça a été une partie de plaisir ?

- Au moins toi on ne te l'a pas hurlé dessus !

- Et comment voulais-tu que je fasse, hein ?

- Oh bah j'en sais rien moi…Lança-t-il d'un ton ironique. En me parlant par exemple ! Qu'on en discute ensemble, que tu me dises ce que tu en penses ! Tu m'annonces en hurlant et devant tout le monde que tu es enceinte et tu pars en courant ! Tu crois réellement que ça va me suffire ?

- Très bien Ronald ! Je suis enceinte, morte de trouille et complètement perdue, ça te va mieux comme ça ?

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un son aïgue tandis que des larmes s'échappaient des yeux d'Hermione. Elle les essuya précipitamment et se retourna face au lac. Ron passa la main dans ses cheveux sentant son cœur se serrer et sa colère s'évanouir à la vue de la jeune femme en pleurs. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Hermione plongea dans ses bras.

- Je…Suis désolée…Sanglota Hermione, le nez fourré contre son torse.

Ron soupira.

- Alors finalement, ça n'était pas une mauvaise grippe ?

La brunette sourit à travers ses larmes : Ron trouvait toujours quelque chose à dire pour rendre les situations plus légères.

- Non.

- Depuis quand le sais-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- J'avais quelques doutes depuis quelques temps et Mme Pomfresh me l'a confirmé cet après-midi… Je suis enceinte de trois mois.

- Oh Hermione, pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé avant ?

- Je ne voulais pas te faire paniquer pour rien…

- Ah très bien et euh…Est-ce que je peux paniquer maintenant ?

Hermione leva les yeux vers le rouquin qui souriait d'un air triste.

- Merci de le prendre aussi bien.

Du bout de ses doigts, Ron essuya une larme de la joue d'Hermione.

- Je t'aime, Mione et je rêve d'avoir des enfants avec toi. Là, c'est un peu tôt mais on était deux pour le faire, on sera deux pour l'élever...

- Ca sera difficile, tu sais.

- Je sais.

- Et puis comment on va faire pour passer nos ASPICS tout en nous occupant d'un nourrisson ? C'est impossible.

Ron eu un petit rire.

- Mione, tu es incroyable !

- Tu sais, je ne savais vraiment pas comment te l'annoncer, j'avais peur.

Ron prit le menton d'Hermione entre ses mains pour l'obliger à relever la tête .

- N'ai plus jamais peur de me dire quoi que ce soit, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Il l'embrassa doucement avant de la reprendre dans ses bras.

Ca vous a plu ? Si c'est le cas, (et même si ça l'est pas, d'ailleurs !) laissez une review et je publierai la suite très vite. Comment ça c'est du chantage ? Même pas vrai !


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut tout le monde ! Comme promis, voilà le nouveau chapitre, arrivé très rapidement. Au programme : révélation de la grossesse à Arthur et Molly Weasley ! Je profite aussi de ce mot pour vous signaler l'ouverture de mon blog consacré aux couples HP et en particulier à Ron et Hermione. (même si ça se voit pas encore !)…C'est tout nouveau alors y'a pas encore grand chose mais au menu, j'ai prévu des vidéos faites par mes soins, des tests, des trucs sympas et je publierai mes prochaines fanfic en avant première dessus. Svp, svp venez y faire un tour et laissez-y des coms pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.( Si les visites sont nombreuses, je pense l'actualiser toutes les semaines). Et parlez-en à tous les fans d'HP que vous connaissez, histoire que je puisse faire connaître à un max de monde. L'adresse se trouve sur mon profil. Merci d'avance pour ceux qui seront aller voir !_

Allez, j'arrête de faire ma pub et je vous laisse à l'histoire. Bonne lecture ! 

Il était déjà tard lorsque Ron rejoignit Harry au dortoir. Le sorcier s'apprêtait à se coucher lorsqu'il vit arriver son ami qui avait l'air fatigué. La discussion avec Hermione avait dû être plutôt difficile. Bien qu'il en eut très envie, Harry décida de ne pas demander d'explications et d'attendre que Ron se décide lui même à lui parler. Celui-ci poussa un gros soupir avant d'enfiler son pyjama. 

- Ron ? Ca va ? demanda Harry. 

Ron fronça les sourcils. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond comme si il allait y trouver la réponse à la question d'Harry. Au bout d'un instant il répondit : 

- Je…Je n'en sais rien. 

Il laissa planer un silence avant de reprendre : 

- Je vais être papa, Harry. Hermione est enceinte. 

Harry pensait qu'il avait peut-être mal interpréter ce qu'Hermione avait dit. Le doute n'était désormais plus possible : elle et Ron allaient être parents ! Harry hésitait : devait-il féliciter son ami ou compatir avec lui de cette catastrophe ? Il choisit maladroitement une autre option : 

-Euh…Ta mère ne va pas être contente ! 

Ron eu un sourire en coin avant de regarder Harry : 

- Je n'avais pas prévu que ça nous arrive si vite…

- Qu'est-ce qu'en pense Hermione ?  
- Elle aussi trouve qu'il est un peu tôt mais qu'ensemble on arrivera à se débrouiller. Elle dit qu'elle est contente parce que je le prends plutôt bien, qu'elle avait peur de me le dire. Ah !et elle dit aussi que la naissance est prévue pour mars et qu'elle ne sait pas comment elle va s'organiser pour passer ses ASPICS… 

Ron eu un autre sourire, plus triste celui-là, et puis il devint écarlate comme si il venait soudain de réaliser quelque chose : 

- Harry tu te rends compte ? Je vais être papa ! 

Non. Harry ne se rendait pas compte. Ses amis n'avaient que dix-huit ans et ils allaient être parents. Mais il fallait trouver quelque chose de réconfortant à dire. 

- Vous avez combattus le plus puissant mage noir de tout les temps, vous devriez arriver à venir à bout d'un enfant ! 

Ron hocha la tête comme si ces paroles avaient été d'une très grande sagesse et ils décidèrent de dormir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il vit que Ron s'était déjà levé. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Il s'attendait à y trouver Hermione ou Ron mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était là et il décida alors de se rendre à la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il aperçut Ginny assise à la table des Gryffondors et se dirigea vers elle. Il s'installa à coté de la jeune fille et l'embrassa en guise de bonjour. 

- Tu as vu Ron ou Hermione ce matin ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
- Non, pas encore. 

Harry et Ginny avaient passé la soirée de la veille à discuter de ce qui s'était passé durant le dîner mais le sujet semblait inépuisable. Ginny reprit : 

- Comment Ron a-t-il pris la nouvelle ?  
- Et bien c'est difficile à dire…  
- J'ai attendu le retour d'Hermione dans sa chambre hier au soir. Elle est rentrée effondrée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était soulagée car Ron et elle avaient pu discuter de ce qu'ils allaient faire mais elle a très peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Elle est aussi effrayée à l'idée d'annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents et aux miens…En particulier à Maman! 

Harry fit la grimace en imaginant la scène : Molly Weasley était une femme merveilleuse mais elle était capable d'être plus dangereuse qu'un dragon quand elle se mettait en colère et l'annonce que l'un de ses fils allait être père avant le mariage n'allait sûrement pas lui plaire ! 

Ron et Hermione firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle et rejoignirent Harry et Ginny. Harry n'avait pas revu Hermione depuis le dîner d'hier : elle avait le regard plus brillant que d'habitude et les yeux légèrement bouffis. Ron quant à lui conservait le teint terreux de quelqu'un de malade. Il y eu un long silence, personne ne sachant vraiment quoi dire puis Hermione osa lever les yeux vers Harry : 

- Je suppose que Ron t'a expliqué ? 

Harry hocha la tête. 

-Je…Euh…Félicitations…Enfin…C'est une bonne nouvelle…  
- Oui, c'est bien…C'est juste que…J'aurais aimé…On n'avait pas envisagé ça tout de suite…  
- Mais maintenant qu'il est là, on va se débrouiller !Coupa Ron, d'un air résolu. 

Il sourit à Hermione qui le regarda d'un air reconnaissant. 

- Cet après-midi nous irons parler au professeur Mc Gonagall pour lui expliquer la situation et lui demander la permission de quitter Poudlard une journée. Il faut que nous parlions à nos parents. 

Hermione poussa un drôle de petit cri et Ron passa un bras autour de ses épaules. 

- Mione, on en a déjà discuter ! Ca va bien se passer ne t'inquiète pas… 

Hermione avala sa salive avec difficulté. 

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dans une ambiance un peu tendue puis les quatre amis se rendirent à leur cours de sortilèges. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Molly Weasley était affairée à sa cuisine, en pleine confection de confiture quand elle entendit frapper à la porte. N'attendant personne, c'est un peu étonnée qu'elle alla ouvrir. 

- Ron, Hermione ?! S'écria-t-elle, surprise. Mais que faites-vous ici ?Il s'est passé quelque chose ? puis réalisant qu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux :  
- Par Merlin !…Ginny ?…Harry ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde va bien. Coupa Ron avant d'embrasser sa mère. 

Elle eu un soupir de soulagement et salua Hermione. 

- Bien, venez vous asseoir. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Un jus de citrouille ? 

Les deux jeunes gens acceptèrent un verre.  
Mme Weasley les assaillait de questions, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi on les avait autorisé à quitter Poudlard. Elle se tourna soudainement vers Ron : 

- Tu n'as pas été renvoyé tout de même ?Fit-elle, d'un air inquisiteur.  
- Non Maman, je t'assure, nous voulions juste vous parler à toi et Papa. 

A ces mots, Hermione toussota d'un air gêné mais Mme Weasley n'eut pas le temps de poser une nouvelle question car son mari fit irruption dans la cuisine. 

- Bonsoir ma chérie ! 

Il réalisa la présence du jeune couple et se tourna vers eux : 

- Bonjour vous deux !Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?  
-Ton fils et Hermione ont quelque chose à nous dire…Oh !S'exclama-t-elle soudainement comme si elle venait de comprendre. 

Hermione blêmit. 

- Vous allez vous marier ?Demanda Mme Weasley.  
- J'aimerais que vous vous asseyez tout les deux. Dit Ron simplement. 

Hermione n'avait toujours pas prononcé une parole et Ron lui attrapa la main et la pressa dans la sienne pour la rassurer. Ses parents, interloqués, prirent place sur les chaises en face d'eux. 

- Bon et bien voilà. Autant être direct, Hermione et moi nous…Enfin…Hermione est enceinte.  
- Pardon ? Demanda Mme Weasley .  
- C'est formidable !S'écria Mr Weasley. Il tourna la tête vers son épouse mais perdit son sourire lorsqu'il vit son expression. Quoi ? Ce n'est pas formidable ? 

Molly regarda les deux jeunes gens : 

- Je peux savoir comment cela est possible ?  
- Maman…  
- Je veux dire…Vous n'êtes pas mariés que je sache !  
- Maman, reprit courageusement Ron tandis que sa mère levait vers lui un regard plein d'éclairs, j'aime Hermione de tout mon cœur et…  
- Vous allez avoir un enfant AVANT LE MARIAGE ?Coupa-t-elle de nouveau . 

Hermione se recroquevilla sur sa chaise tandis que Mr Weasley tenta de tempérer la colère de sa femme : 

- Molly…Nous même à leur âge… 

Mais Mme Weasley lui jeta un regard noir et la fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un murmure inaudible. 

- Je crois pourtant avoir déjà eu une conversation à ce sujet avec toi, Ronald ! 

L'expression de Ron se fit plus dur et il soutint fermement le regard de sa mère. 

- Et je crois t'avoir dit que je n'étais pas d'accord…  
- Ah tu n'étais pas d'accord ? Mais voyons Ron, est-ce que tu te rends compte des conséquences ? Vous allez être parents avant même de terminer vos études ? C'est incroyable d'être aussi immature !  
- Molly, je t'en prie ! Intervint Mr Weasley. Je suis d'accord qu'ils auraient dû faire attention mais c'est de leur âge de…  
- Ne complique pas les choses, Arthur ! Quant à toi, Ron… 

Mais le jeune homme se leva, excédé : 

- Quoi Maman ? Tu vas me punir ?  
- Ron…Appela Hermione d'une voix faible.  
- Je m'attendais à ce que vous ne soyez pas très contents mais pour nous aussi ça a été une surprise et…  
- Ron...  
- Une seconde, Mione...La moindre des choses serait de...  
- Ron, je ne me sens pas très bien… 

Le rouquin tourna la tête vers Hermione qui s'était levée pour lui attraper le bras. Elle était très pâle et paraissait extrêmement lasse. Aussitôt Mme Weasley prit les choses en main. 

- Oh Merlin, elle fait un malaise ! Arthur, apporte lui un verre d'eau !Ron, ne reste pas planté comme un balai, aide là à s'asseoir ! 

Elle ouvrit un placard qui semblait être une armoire à pharmacie et se mit à chercher fébrilement à travers toutes sortes de petites fioles pour en sortir une, minuscule, qui contenait une substance rouge. Puis elle attrapa le verre d'eau que Mr Weasley tendait à Hermione et fit tomber trois gouttes de l'étrange potion. 

- Tiens ma chérie, bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux. 

Hermione prit le verre et le porta docilement à ses lèvres. Aussitôt son visage reprit des couleurs et elle sourit à Molly. 

- Merci Mme Weasley.  
- Je t'en prie ! C'est une potion requinquante. J'étais sûre qu'il m'en restait quelque part…Tu n'auras qu'à garder le flacon. C'est ce que je prenais lorsque moi-même je faisais des malaises. Quand j'attendais les jumeaux, j'étais prises de vertiges au moins trois fois par jour ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout ça disparaîtra bientôt ! Bien nous devons organiser la naissance à présent. Quand est-ce que cet enfant doit naître ? 

Mme Weasley se tourna vers Ron qui la regardait abasourdi. 

- Pour…le mois de mars mais attends là, je ne comprends plus rien…  
- Il n'y a rien à comprendre, vous allez être parents et même si je trouve que tout ça arrive très vite et bien, il faut bien préparer la venue au monde de ce petit… 

Puis Molly prit Hermione par le bras et l'entraîna dans le salon. Elle voulait absolument que la future maman lui donne son avis pour choisir parmi ses innombrables pelotes de laine, une couleur appropriée à la future layette du bébé qu'elle s'empresserait de confectionner. Ron jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui lui sourit. Mme Weasley venait de leur montrer à sa manière que malgré tout, elle acceptait cet événement et qu'elle en était ravie. 

- Allez viens, mon fils. Allons voir de quelle couleur ces dames ont choisis de marquer l'enfance de ce petit.  
- J'espère que ce ne sera pas du violet !.. 

Mr Weasley éclata de rire et ils quittèrent la cuisine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

- Je te jure, Ron, si ta mère avait eu sa baguette à portée de mains à cet instant, elle aurait pu te tuer ! 

Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire. Ron et Hermione venaient tout juste de rentrer. Ils avaient passé le week-end hors de l'école afin d'annoncer à leurs parents qu'Hermione allait avoir un bébé et racontaient à présent comment leurs familles avaient réagis à cette nouvelle. Harry était heureux de constater qu'Hermione semblait beaucoup plus détendue et Ron vraiment heureux. Tout Poudlard était au courant qu'ils allaient être bientôt parents, la rumeur s'étant répandue à la vitesse d'un sortilège. 

Les quatres amis se dirigeaient vers la tour des Gryffondor lorsqu'ils croisèrent Viktor Krum. Hermione lui lança un sourire radieux : ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter depuis que le Bulgare était arrivé à Poudlard. 

- Herrrmione ! Je suis trrrès content de te voirrr ! Bonjourrr tout le monde !Fit Viktor à l'intention de Ron, Ginny et Harry.  
- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien. Trrrès bien mais pas autant que toi ! Le prrrofesseurrr Mc Gonagall m'a annoncé la nouvelle ! Félicitations !  
- Merci ! je voulais te le dire mais j'attendais que le père sois au courant… 

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au « père » en question qui avait l'air de ne pas vraiment apprécié qu'on parle de lui comme si il était absent. Mais Viktor se tourna vers lui : 

- Félicitation, Ron ! Je suis très content pour vous deux ! 

Il lui tendit la main. Ron hésita un instant puis la serra. 

- Merci.  
- Je dois vous laisser. Le prrremier match de quidditch a lieu demain et nous avons encorrre quelques petites choses à mettrrre au point…Et puis, je ne suis pas censer discuter avec des candidats potentiels au T.E.Q !… 

Il baissa la voix en fixant Harry, Ron et Ginny : 

- Bonne chance quand même ! 

Les trois jeunes gens le remercièrent d'un petit signe de tête. 

Le lendemain matin, l'excitation d'avant match rendait l'atmosphère de la Grande Salle totalement électrique. Chaque élève ayant déjà choisit qui de Gryffondor ou de Serpentard ils supporteraient, c'est dans une masse d'élèves rouge/or et vert/argent que Ron et Harry tentèrent de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à leur table pour y prendre leur petit déjeuner. Les élèves de leur maison les acclamèrent lorsqu'ils s'assirent et Harry sentit des frissons lui parcourir l'échine : il n'avait pas disputer de match de Quidditch depuis plus d'un an et se sentait de plus en plus impatient. Ron au contraire, paraissait plutôt nerveux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione les rejoignit. 

- Tout va bien vous deux ? Demanda-t-elle en posant la main sur le bras de Ron.  
- On ne peut mieux !Grimaça le rouquin d'un ton ironique.  
- Tout va bien se passer ! Affirma Harry. Les conditions climatiques sont idéales et notre équipe plutôt douée.  
- Ca fait un sacré bout de temps que nous n'avons pas joué au Quidditch…Remarqua Ron.  
- Je te signale que le combat que nous avons mené l'année dernière était autrement plus difficile qu'un simple match !Et nous nous en sommes sortis !Alors il n'y a aucune raison qu'on perde !  
- J'admire ton optimisme…  
- Ginny n'est pas avec toi ?Demanda Harry à Hermione.  
- Elle est déjà partit sur le terrain pour s'échauffer. 

En effet lorsque les garçons pénétrèrent dans le vestiaires, ils y trouvèrent une Ginny aux joues rougies par l 'échauffement et l'air frais. Les autres joueurs arrivèrent bientôt et l'équipe sortit sur le terrain sous un mélange d'acclamations et de quolibets. 

Au coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine, tous les joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs. Harry se mit tout de suite en quête du Vif d'or. Il vit que Malefoy faisait de même de l'autre côté du terrain. Les Serpentard attaquèrent très violemment. L'enjeu était de taille : les joueurs qui montreraient le plus de talent auraient une chance de se faire remarquer par le jury et décrocher ainsi une place dans l'équipe qui participerait au T.E.Q. mais heureusement, Ron bloqua le premier tir et renvoya le Souaffle à Ginny qui eu tôt fait de marquer un but.  
Les hourras s'élevèrent de la marée rouge et or et Harry entendit le rugissement du célèbre chapeau en forme de lion de Luna.  
Les minutes s'écoulèrent et les Gryffondor menaient à présent quarante points à zéro. Les élèves les plus anciens avaient repris le refrain « Weasley est notre roi » et l'avait appris aux plus jeunes qui le chantaient joyeusement.  
La nervosité de Ron avait désormais disparue et il accomplissait exploit sur exploit, le sourire ne le quittant plus. 

- Tu t'amuses bien n'est-ce pas Weasley ? Lui lança Malefoy. Tu n'es pas le seul apparemment… 

Il accompagna ses dernières paroles par un signe de tête pour montrer de quoi il voulait parler. Harry baissa les  
yeux et vit Hermione en train de discuter activement avec Viktor Krum. 

- Tu es sûr que le bébé est de toi au moins ? Reprit Malefoy d'un ton mauvais. 

Bien qu'il fit de gros efforts pour faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu les propos de Malefoy, Ron devint très rouge. A cet instant le Souaffle siffla tout près des oreilles de Harry et traversa un des trois anneaux d'or sans que Ron n'ait le temps de réagir. Malefoy éclata de rire sous les hourras des supporters vert et argent et le jeu reprit de plus belle, les Serpentard encouragés par leur premier but. 

Harry se dit qu'il était grand temps de trouver le Vif d'or. A présent que Ron avait été perturbé, il risquait de commettre beaucoup de fautes. Il l'aperçut en contrebas quelques minutes plus tard et fonça de toutes ses forces pour l'attraper. Mais Malefoy l'avait lui aussi remarqué et les deux garçons se trouvèrent bientôt au coude à coude. Dans un ultime effort, Harry lâcha son balai et tendit les bras pour refermer le poing d'un coup sec sur la petite balle dorée. Mme Bibine siffla, le match était terminé et Gryffondor avait gagné. La foule hurla de joie tandis que les joueurs regagnaient le sol. Ginny sauta de son balai et fonça sur Harry pour l'embrasser furieusement. 

- On a gagné !On a gagné ! Tu as été génial Harry !Quelle poursuite !  
- Tu n'as pas été mal non plus Mademoiselle ! Lui dit-il dans un sourire. 

Tout deux tournèrent la tête en direction de Ron qui, furieux, marchait d'un pas décidé vers Malefoy. 

- Je ne savais pas vraiment comment faire pour te déstabiliser alors je me suis dit que la jalousie marcherait peut-être…Dit celui-ci en voyant le rouquin s'approcher. Allez, sans rancune… 

Il tendit la main mais Ron lui asséna un violent coup de poing qui projeta la tête de Drago en arrière. Un filet de sang gicla de son nez tandis que le rouquin se jetait sur lui. 

- Arrêtez ça ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Hurla Mme Bibine. 

Aidé par Kévin Cliffe, Harry se précipita pour séparer Ron et Malefoy puis ses co-équipiers emmenèrent le Serpentard à l'infirmerie. Ron était toujours au sol se frottant le front à l'endroit où Malefoy lui avait asséner un bon coup de tête quand Hermione accourut sur le terrain. 

- Ron ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ca va ? Quelle idée de se battre comme ça !  
- Tiens ? Tu as terminer de discuter avec ton Vicky ? 

Hermione ne releva pas sa remarque et porta la main sur la tempe de Ron pour examiner sa blessure. 

- Je crois que tu vas avoir besoin de soins. Quoi que t'ai dit Malefoy, tu n'aurais pas dû te battre, Ron ! Le jury du T.E.Q n'apprécie pas vraiment les joueurs violents, tu risque de perdre tes chances de sélection…  
- Et bien moi, je n'aime pas que le jury des T.E.Q drague ma petite amie ! Aboya Ron avant de repousser la main d'Hermione d'un geste brusque.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
- Tu sais que la relation que tu entretiens avec Krum ne me plaît pas alors pourquoi est-ce que tu en rajoutes ?  
- Mais Ron…  
- Tu me fatigues Hermione, laisse-moi un peu tranquille ! 

Harry s'attendit à ce qu'Hermione explose de rage mais au lieu de ça il fut surpris de voir ses yeux s'embués. 

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de me dire ça ! 

Elle éclata en sanglots et quitta le terrain à toute vitesse suivit de Ginny qui tenta de la rattraper.  
Harry et Ron remontèrent jusqu'au château, félicités à chaque instant par leurs supporters. Il était plutôt déçu de la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses, tout avait bien commencé pourtant. Ce qui le tourmentait, c'était la manière dont Hermione avait réagit. Après tout, elle et Ron se disputaient sans arrêt mais il était très rare qu'Hermione se mette à pleurer à moins que Ron n'ait tenu des propos vraiment très blessants et cela n'était pas arriver depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. 

Mais Harry eu tôt fait de découvrir que les humeurs d'Hermione n'avaient pas finie de chambouler leur quotidien. En effet la jeune femme était capable de passer de la plénitude la plus totale au désespoir le plus grand et ce, en quelques secondes. Lors d'un cours de potion mémorable, elle avait fondu en larmes quand le professeur Slughorn avait demandé aux élèves d'utiliser des oeufs de serpencendre afin de fabriquer un philtre d'amour.  
Le professeur, compatissant avait cherché à savoir pourquoi elle pleurait et elle avait répondu entre deux sanglots qu'elle trouvait « vraiment terrible le sort de toutes ces pauvres petites créatures qui ne verraient jamais le jour car on les utilisait pour fabriquer de bêtes potions inutiles ». Elle pleurait tellement que les larmes qui étaient tombées dans la potion au-dessus de laquelle elle était penchée, avaient entraînées une réaction chimique et la fiole s'était mise à siffler à la manière d'une cocotte-minute. Après quoi, Ron avait décidé de prendre les choses en main et avait envoyé un hibou à sa mère afin de lui demander conseil. La réponse de Mme Weasley ne tarda pas à venir. Harry et Ron étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner et comme d'habitude depuis plusieurs jours, discutaient de l'humeur d'Hermione. 

- Comment va-t-elle aujourd'hui ? Demanda Harry en se servant une tasse de café.  
- Je lui ai dit « bonjour ma chérie» et elle m'a répondu « Tu trouves qu'il est bon, ce jour ? ». Ensuite elle s'est mise à pleurer parce que je ne lui ai pas demandé pourquoi elle était de mauvais poil… Si je l'avais fait, elle m'aurait dit de me mêler de mes affaires...Elle m'épuise ! 

Harry eu un sourire compatissant tandis que Ron continuait : 

- Je te jure Harry, ces derniers temps j'ai l'impression de sortir avec une fontaine ! Même ma grande-tante Tessie qui fond en larmes dès qu'elle me voit parce que je lui rappelle son cher mari disparu ne pleure pas autant qu'elle ! 

La Grande Salle fut soudain envahit par toutes sortes de chouettes et de hiboux aux couleurs multiples et variées. Un minuscule oiseau se posa alors tout près de Ron et, l'air très fier, Coquecigrue tendit la patte pour que le rouquin puisse détacher la missive dont il était porteur. 

- C'est Maman ! Dit-il en dépliant la lettre. 

_« Cher Ronald,  
J'ai bien reçu ton message et je comprends que tu puisses être ennuyé par le comportement d'Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas, cela peut arriver chez une jeune femme enceinte, c'est normal. Tout devrait s'arranger d'ici quelques temps. En attendant il faudra te montrer patient et surtout très gentil avec elle. J'insiste sur ce point car je te connais et je sais que tu t'emportes vite. Hermione traverse une période de fragilité extrême et a besoin que tu lui prouves ton amour.  
Je vous embrasse toi et Ginny et salue Harry et Hermione de ma part._

Maman »  


Ron soupira. 

- Sois patient, sois gentil avec elle et gnagnagna ! Merci vraiment ! Je pensais qu'elle me donnerait un truc pour mettre Hermione de meilleure humeur…Je ne sais pas moi un sortilège d'allégresse ou une potion quelconque qui ne serait pas dangereuse pour une femme enceinte !  
- Tu as vu, dit Harry en ramassant un petit bout de papier qui venait de tomber de l'enveloppe, ton père a rajouté un mot… 

Ron attrapa la feuille et la lu à haute voix : 

- « Courage mon fils, plus que cinq mois avant la naissance…signé Papa! ». Ca promet ! 

Harry éclata de rire. 


	6. Chapter 6

La fin du mois arriva bientôt. Le château fut paré des couleurs d'halloween et les élèves attendaient avec impatience le fameux festin qui accompagnerait cette fête. La nuit tombait à présent très tôt, il faisait de plus en plus froid et d'énormes bourrasques de vent dissuadaient quiconque de s'attarder à l'extérieur. 

- Vous croyez qu'Hagrid va bientôt installer les citrouilles ? Demanda Ron un jour qu'ils sortaient du cours de métamorphoses. D'habitude, c'est ce qu'ils mettent en premier…  
- Nous n'avons qu'à le lui demander nous mêmes….Proposa Harry. 

Le nez plongé dans leur capes pour se protéger du vent, ils traversèrent vaillamment le parc, s'attendant à tout moment à apercevoir la lumière émanant des fenêtres de la cabane du garde-chasse. Mais ils ne virent rien du tout. Arrivés tout prêt de la maison, ils n'entendirent même pas Crockdur aboyer comme à son habitude.  
Hermione colla son visage au carreau pour regarder à l'intérieur. 

- Il n'y a personne.

- Hagrid est peut-être quelque part dans le château ? Suggéra Harry.  
- Crockdur n'est pas là non plus…  
- Il a dû partir en balade dans la forêt interdite, on reviendra plus tard. Dit Ron. 

Mais Hermione semblait perplexe. 

- Je crois qu'il n'est pas à Poudlard.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ? Demanda Harry.  
- Son armoire semble vide… 

Harry s'approcha à son tour de la fenêtre. En effet, on pouvait voir un grand placard dont une des portes était restée ouverte. La penderie était entièrement vide. 

- Je pense qu'il est partit en voyage. Fit Hermione. 

Harry se souvint des brochures posées sur la table lorsqu'ils étaient venus lui rendre visite la dernière fois. 

- Qu'est-ce que Hagrid peut-il bien vouloir faire en Europe de l'Est ?  
- Et qu'est-ce que trois élèves font près du domicile d'un professeur alors qu'ils sont censés rester au château ? 

Harry, Ron et Hermione sursautèrent et se retournèrent dans un même mouvement pour se retrouver face au long visage blafard encerclé de cheveux gras du professeur Rogue. 

- Nous sommes venus rendre visite à un ami. Dit Harry.

- Je vois Mr Potter que vous n'avez rien perdu de votre arrogance et que le mot « règlement » ne fait toujours pas parti de votre vocabulaire…Il me semble pourtant qu'il est plutôt simple de comprendre que lorsque la nuit tombe, les élèves ne sont plus autorisés à se promener dans le parc même pour aller rendre visite à qui que ce soit ! J'enlèverais donc trente points à Gryffondor pour votre désobéissance. Et à présent, retournez au château. 

Les trois amis suivirent le professeur Rogue à contrecœur. 

- Professeur…Dit Hermione d'une voix hésitante. 

Rogue tourna vers elle son nez crochu. 

- Je me demandais…Je me demandais si par hasard vous sauriez où le professeur Hagrid…  
- Je ne suis pas certain que cela vous regarde Miss Granger !Aboya Rogue alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le hall. Quand allez-vous apprendre à vous mêler de vos affaires ? J'enlève encore 15points à Gryffondor pour…  
- Ah Severus, je vous cherchais partout ! Coupa la voix du professeur Bizz. 

Elle s'approcha du petit groupe et d'un geste enthousiaste, passa le bras autour de celui de Rogue qui eu une grimace. 

- Où étiez-vous donc ? Avez-vous oublier que nous devions nous entretenir des cours de DCFM ce soir ?  
- Non, Alissa, j'allais vous rejoindre mais j'ai eu un… 

Il jeta un air dégoûté à Harry, Ron et Hermione. 

- …Contretemps.  
- Allons, allons, cessez donc de jouer les méchants professeurs! Qu'ont-ils fait pour vous mettre autant en colère ? 

Harry faillit suggérer que le simple fait d'exister constituait déjà pour Rogue une raison suffisante pour le haïr mais il préféra se taire. 

- Ca ira pour cette fois jeunes gens et ne recommencez plus !Fit Miss Bizz sur un ton faussement moralisateur qui fit sourire Harry. Voilà c'est réglé ! Maintenant Severus, suivez-moi nous avons du travail ! 

Malgré les protestations de Rogue, elle l'entraîna avec elle. Harry, Ron et Hermione attendirent qu'ils disparaissent pour éclater de rire. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Avec l'arrivée du mois de novembre, on pu assister au retour de la neige et des grands froids. Le château humide était plein de courants d'air. Ron soupçonnait d'ailleurs Rusard de ne rien faire pour améliorer l'isolation de l'école afin d'inciter les élèves à ne pas traîner dans les couloirs. Curieusement, plus la météo était mauvaise, plus les crises d'humeur d'Hermione s'espaçaient jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Elle n'aurait d'ailleurs plus trouver le temps de pleurer car la charge de travail avait encore augmentée et les septième année croulaient sous les devoirs. 

Le mariage de Tonks et Lupin approchait à grands pas et Ginny qui adorait Nymphadora, ne cessait d'envoyer des hiboux à sa mère afin de lui suggérer des idées et prendre ainsi part à l'organisation des noces. D'après ce qui lui avait rapporté Mme Weasley, Ginny disait que Remus aurait voulu une petite cérémonie simple mais Tonks avait insisté pour que la fête soit grandiose et avait invité la moitié du pays. Evidemment, tout ceux qui avaient été membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix ou qui avait pris part au combat contre Voldemort étaient conviés. Harry savait donc qu'il allait voir une partie de ses professeurs durant les vacances de noël pendant lesquelles aurait lieu le mariage mais aussi Viktor Krum et des élèves de Poudlard, actuels ou anciens comme Luna Lovegood ou Neville Londubat. 

La journée promettait d'être plutôt sympathique. Tonks et Lupin avait décidé de se marier le matin. La fête aurait lieu l'après-midi. Le soir même, ce serait la pleine lune et Lupin passerait la nuit dans le petit cabanon du jardin spécialement aménagé pour les soirs où il subissait ses métamorphose. 

Je trouve ça très gentil de la part de Tonks et Rémus de m'inviter. Dit Luna à la fin d'un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'est la première fois que j'irai à un mariage…  
- Tu sais, je ne suis allé qu'à un seul mariage avant celui-là fit Harry gentiment pour la rassurer, c'était celui de Bill Weasley et de Fleur Delacour… 

Ils allaient passer la porte de la salle de classe lorsque Harry se retourna pour souhaiter de bonnes vacances au professeur Bizz. 

- Oh mais nous allons bientôt nous revoir, Harry ! Au mariage…  
- Vous êtes invitée vous aussi ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Bien sûr! Je suis le témoin de Dora. Elle et moi sommes de vieilles amies. 

Harry sourit. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Miss Bizz avait été auror, elle avait dû travailler avec Tonks. Toutes deux avaient environ le même âge et des caractères similaires… 

- Comme si on ne la voyait pas suffisamment en cours, il va falloir la subir durant nos vacances ! Grommela Ginny lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu la détestes tant ! Fit remarquer Harry. C'est un bon professeur et elle est plutôt sympa…  
- …Et très jolie aussi, j'ai bien remarqué qu'elle te plaisait, merci ! 

Harry sentit ses joues chauffées malgré lui. Evidemment, il aimait Ginny de tout son cœur mais il ne pouvait pas nier que Miss Bizz avait un charme fou auquel il n'était pas complètement insensible…L'ennui c'est qu'il n'était pas certain que Ginny comprendrait la nuance…Alors il reprit : 

- Ecoute, c'est ridicule !Elle a beau avoir beaucoup de qualités, ce n'est pas avec elle que je sors…  
- Et bien vas-y, fais-le ne te gêne pas si c'est ce que tu veux! 

Ginny tourna les talons et partit. 

- Mais…Dit Harry, décontenancé, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Ginny ! 

La rouquine ne se retourna pas et disparu à l'angle du couloir.  
Hermione posa la main sur l'épaule d'Harry et le regarda d'un air compatissant. 

- Je crois qu'elle est un peu jalouse. Dit-elle. 

Harry acquiesça. 

- Ca doit être de famille…Par moment, j'ai l'impression de sortir avec Ron…  
- Hey ! 

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire tandis que le rouquin protestait de tout son cœur et ils filèrent au cours suivant. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Harry n'était jamais allé chez Rémus et Tonks. Ils habitaient un cottage isolé dans la campagne anglaise. Harry se demanda comment une si petite maison pourrait accueillir autant d'invités mais sa question disparue lorsqu'il s'aperçut en pénétrant à l'intérieur que la magie rendait l'habitation beaucoup plus grande qu'elle ne le paraissait aux yeux des étrangers qui s'aventuraient dans les environs. 

Rémus Lupin vint accueillir lui-même la famille Weasley au grand complet ainsi qu'Harry, Hermione et Luna qui étaient arrivés ensemble.  
Harry serra la main de son ancien professeur. Il semblait plutôt nerveux. 

- Tout va bien Rémus ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
- Parf…Parfaitement ! 

Harry jeta un œil à Ron et tout deux pouffèrent de rire. 

- Oh ça va ! Fit Lupin. On verra dans quel état vous serrez quand ce sera votre tour !..Molly, Arthur !Bonjour !  
- Ne fais pas attention à ces deux idiots !Dit Mme Weasley en désignant Ron et Harry du menton. Tout va bien se passer, tu verras…  
- Où est Tonks ? Demanda Ginny.  
- Elle finit de se préparer…Répondit Rémus.  
- On va l'aider ! Vous venez les filles ?Appela Ginny. 

Hermione et Luna hochèrent la tête et suivirent Ginny à l'étage. 

-Salut les gars ! 

Harry se retourna au son de cette voix et aperçut Neville Londubat, très élégant dans son costume de velours qui s'approchait d'eux. 

- Neville ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Ron.  
- Très bien ! Je travaille à Ste Mangouste maintenant. Enfin…Dans les laboratoires…Je suis stagiaire, j'apprends les vertus médicinales des plantes…  
- Et ça te plaît ?  
- C'est génial ! Et vous ? Les études se passent bien ?  
- Ca va…Dit Harry.  
- Luna n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda timidement Neville. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle serait invitée… 

Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne, Luna avait toujours beaucoup plu à Neville… 

-Elle est avec Ginny et Hermione. Elles sont parties aider Tonks à se préparer…Répondit Harry.  
- Ah… 

Neville parut un peu déçu. 

Les trois garçons bavardèrent un moment avant que Ginny et Hermione ne les rejoignent. 

- Ca y est, Tonks est prête ! Dit la rouquine d'une voix enjouée . Et elle est magnifique ! Nerveuse…Mais magnifique ! Tiens ! Neville, bonjour !  
- Luna, appela Hermione, viens voir qui est là ! 

Harry trouva que Luna ne montra pas un grand intérêt à revoir Neville après six mois de séparation. Le grand jeune homme paraissait un peu intimidé tandis que la blonde distraite ne lâcha qu'un vague bonjour poli, comme si elle rencontrait Neville pour la première fois. Mais il ne s'en étonna pas vraiment : Luna avait toujours été très bizarre. 

Le petit groupe alla prendre place dans la pièce où aurait lieu la cérémonie.  
Rémus était déjà là, debout devant l'assemblée, triturant d'un geste nerveux le bas de sa veste. Puis, quelques notes de musique se firent entendre et Tonks apparut.  
Ses cheveux, plus longs que d'habitude avaient abandonné leur couleur rose caractéristique pour un châtain plus classique mais aussi plus approprié à l'événement.  
Sa robe longue était assez bouffante et elle portait un bouquet de roses multicolores dans les mains. Elle s'avança lentement, remontant ainsi l'allée jusqu'à celui qui allait devenir son époux. Au premier rang, Harry aperçut Mr Weasley et Miss Bizz qui avaient été choisis comme témoin par l'un et l'autre des mariés.  
Ginny, émue, renifla bruyamment et la cérémonie commença… 

Le mariage fut magnifique, le repas succulent et la fête battit son plein tout la journée. Puis les pâles rayons du soleil d'hiver commencèrent à décliner et les invités se dispersèrent. Harry, Hermione et la famille Weasley étaient invités à passer la nuit chez Tonks et Lupin et ne devaient repartir que le lendemain tout comme Luna qui rejoindrait son père par le train de midi. Il ne restait donc que quelques personnes dans la maison. 

-Chers amis, je vais devoir vous quitter. Dit Rémus en se levant. 

Aussitôt, Tonks l'imita et se pendit à son cou. 

Reste encore un peu…  
- La nuit va bientôt tombée, je ne peux pas…Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'au cabanon ?  
- Si je te suis, je serais tenté de rester avec toi…  
- Je peux vous emmener si vous voulez. Proposa Viktor Krum qui s'apprêtait à s'en aller. 

Lupin hocha la tête, donna un dernier baiser à son épouse et salua les autres puis il sortit, précédé par Viktor qui ce soir aurait la charge d'enfermer Lupin afin que celui-ci ne blesse personne durant sa transformation en loup-garou.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un éclair vert, un rire machiavélique, glacé, perçant. Le rire de Voldemort. 

- Incline-toi devant la mort, Harry !  
- Non ! 

Harry se redressa, le front en sueur, le corps secoué de tremblements. L'ultime combat avec Voldemort avait laissé des traces dans l'esprit du garçon et il lui arrivait encore de vivre cette fameuse nuit dans ses rêves. Il soupira longuement le temps de revenir à la réalité puis mit ses lunettes et se dirigea jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il colla son front au carreau dont la fraîcheur le calma un peu. Dehors, les faibles rayons de la pleine lune faisaient scintiller la neige. Harry jeta un regard dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Seule cette dernière était profondément endormi, ses deux autres amis ayant profité du voyage pour rendre visite pour la soirée aux parents d'Hermione. Harry savait qu'il aurait du mal à retrouver le sommeil aussi enfila-t-il son jean avant d'attraper son écharpe et sa cape. Il prit sa baguette qu'il fourra dans sa poche puis sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers en essayant de ne pas faire craquer les marches. La maison était silencieuse, tout le monde dormait à poings fermés. 

Un courant d'air froid s'engouffra dans le salon lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte. Il frissonna en resserrant un peu plus son écharpe. Il marcha quelques temps, la neige qui crissait sous chacun de ses pas l'apaisant peu à peu. Il était encore hanté par les images de son cauchemar et cette balade nocturne lui permettait de se changer les idées. Curieusement, Harry eu soudain l'impression d'être suivie. La main sur la baguette, il se retourna, l'oreille aux aguets, observant les alentours. Mais il n'y avait personne. Haussant les épaules, le garçon reprit sa marche sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il s'était approché du petit cabanon où Remus était enfermé pour la nuit. 

-Pauvre Lupin…Soupira Harry en levant les yeux vers la lune. 

Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider. La potion Tue-Loup était déjà une grande avancée mais peu de gens savaient la préparer correctement et Lupin devait donc supporter une transformation qui l'usait un peu plus chaque mois.  
Harry fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. Il lui semblait que la porte du cabanon était ouverte . Il entendit alors un grognement dans son dos et fit volte-face, dégainant sa baguette d'un geste rapide.  
Lupin se trouvait juste derrière lui. Le loup garou s'était échappé du cabanon et montrait les crocs face à Harry, effrayé. 

-Gentil le loup…C'est moi Rémus… Harry… 

L'animal l'observa un moment, immobile, semblant le reconnaître mais soudain, il sauta sur Harry sans que celui-ci n'ait le temps de réagir. 

Impedimenta ! 

La bête fut projetée en arrière et gémit douloureusement en retombant sur le sol, sonnée.  
Ron et Hermione accoururent vers Harry et l'aidèrent à se relever. 

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Ron en rangeant sa baguette.  
-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je suis sorti marcher un peu et je me suis retrouvé nez-à-nez avec lui !  
- Tu n'es pas blessé ? demanda Hermione.  
- Je crois que ça va aller…  
- Une chance que nous soyons rentrés de chez les parents d'Hermione maintenant ! 

Aucun des trois amis ne s'étaient rendus compte que le loup garou s'était relevé. La bête hurla et Harry, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent terrifiés. Le loup garou sauta sur la jeune femme. Harry et Ron ne perdirent pas de temps : ils envoyèrent un stupéfix bien sonné au loup garou qui tomba, figé sur le sol. Puis Harry jeta un levicorpus et le corps inanimé de l'animal s'éleva dans les airs. Harry le dirigea jusqu'à l'intérieur du cabanon dont il referma soigneusement la porte. Il courut ensuite vers Hermione. Il distingua nettement des traces de sang dans la neige et son cœur se serra. Ron était agenouillé à ses côtés et lui soutenait la tête. 

- Est-ce que ça va ? 

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme leva un regard terrifié vers Harry et souleva la main qu'elle tenait sur son ventre : une profonde entaille s'y dessinait. 


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour vos reviews que je lis toujours avec plaisir que ce soit pour cette fic que pour les autres ! Alors n'hésitez pas, continuez à donner votre avis ! En attendant, je suis ravie que cette histoire vous plaise. Pour confidence, c'est la toute première que j'ai écrite mais j'ai mis longtemps à mettre mes idées à plat pour en faire une « vraie » fanfiction. Merci encore pour vos commentaires, en attendant de lire ceux que vous me laisserez pour ce chapitre ! ;-)

**Biz !**

Les hurlements du Loup-Garou avait réveillé la maisonnée et Mr et Mme Weasley, suivis de Tonks, Ginny, le professeur Bizz et enfin Luna avaient accourus pour voir ce qui se passait. Hermione avait été transportée en urgence jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste. Par chance, elle n'avait pas été mordu mais les griffes acérées de l'animal l'avaient sérieusement blessée.

Les guérisseurs l'avaient soignés toute la nuit et il avait été interdit de la voir avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Ron avait refusé de quitter l'hôpital malgré les supplications de sa mère mais tout les autres avaient finis par retourner chez Tonks et Lupin pour tenter de se reposer un peu.

Dès les premiers rayons du soleil et le retour à l'aspect humain de Rémus, on avait appris à celui-ci ce qui s'était passé. Mortifié il avait tenu, malgré son épuisement, à courir jusqu'à Ste Mangouste pour rencontrer Hermione et s'excuser. Harry attendit qu'il ait finit de discuter avec sa meilleure amie pour voir de lui-même comment elle allait. Quand Rémus sortit enfin de la chambre, il avait l'air encore plus misérable que d'habitude.

- Je suis tellement désolé pour ce que je lui ai fait…Soupira-t-il.

- Nous savons tous que vous n'y êtes pour rien.

- C'est impardonnable.

- Ne soyez pas si dur avec vous-même.

Lupin eu un sourire triste et tapota l'épaule de Harry avant de le laisser pénétrer dans la chambre d'Hermione. 

Elle était très pâle et des cernes violacées lui entourait les yeux mais lorsqu'elle le vit, un grand sourire éclaira son visage. 

- Entre mon vieux ! Fit Ron en joignant ses paroles d'un geste de la main.  
- Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Je suis fatiguée mais ça va.  
- Et…Le bébé ?  
- Le guérisseur dit qu'on a eu de la chance ! Il ne semble pas avoir souffert. 

Ron serra les poings et le bout de ses oreilles vira au rouge. 

- Tout ça à cause d'une négligence !..Hermione et le bébé auraient pu y passer tout les deux ! 

A cet instant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Viktor Krum entra dans la pièce, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Harry n'eu pas le temps de retenir Ron. Celui-ci marcha à grands pas jusqu'à Viktor, l'attrapa par la col de sa robe et le plaqua contre le mur. 

- Je vais te tuer !  
- Ron, non ! hurla Hermione. 

Mais Ron avait sortit sa baguette et la pointait sur la gorge de Viktor qui se débattait tant bien que mal. Le rouquin, furieux, le maintenait fermement. 

- Tu as failli les tuer et tu oses venir ici ?Hurlait-il.  
- Ron, je t'en prie calme toi !Gémit Hermione, au bord des larmes.  
- Ron…Tenta Harry.  
- Ne te mêle pas de ça Harry!  
- Je ne comprrrends pas ce qui a pu se passer ! Se défendit Viktor.  
- C'est bien le problème, tu ne comprends rien ! Tu ne comprends même pas comment on peut fermer une porte à clé ! Tu as laissé ton cerveau en Bulgarie ou quoi ? TU AS FAILLI LES TUER !  
- Je suis sûrrr d'avoirrr ferrrmé cette porrrte ! Je te jurrre ! J'ai même vérrrifié!  
- A QUI VEUX -TU FAIRE CROIRE CA ?ECOUTE MOI BIEN : HERMIONE EST TOUT POUR MOI SI JE TE REPRENDS A L'APPROCHER, JE N'HESITERAIS PAS A… 

Mais Viktor ne su jamais ce que Ron n'hésiterait pas à faire. Hermione s'était levé et s'interposait entre les deux jeunes gens, une main en l'air, l'autre posé sur son ventre. 

- Ron arrête ça tout de suite ! 

Elle venait d' accomplir un effort surhumain et elle eut une grimace de douleur avant de s'écrouler contre le mur. Ron relâcha Viktor pour la soutenir et la porta jusqu'à son lit. 

- Pourquoi t'es-tu levé ?Tu ne dois pas…  
- Tu ne m'écoutais pas !Fit-elle d'une petite voix d'où pointait une grande fatigue. L'erreur est humaine, Ron. Viktor a assez de remords comme ça pour que tu en rajoutes… 

Le rouquin jeta un regard dédaigneux en direction du Bulgare. Viktor les regardait, effrayé. 

- Je suis vrrraiment désolé pourrr ce qui s'est passé ! J'étais cerrrtain d'avoirrr ferrrmé corrrectement cette porrrte !Si j'avais su…Je n'aurrrais jamais voulu fairrre de mal à Herrmione ni à son bébé ! 

Ron ne paraissait pas convaincu mais il ne répondit pas et tapota un oreiller pour l'aplanir avant de le passer dans le dos d'Hermione. 

- Je crrrois que je reviendrrrai te voirrr plus tarrrd, Herrrmionne. Fit Viktor, avec un air d'excuse.  
- C'est ça !Maugréa Ron.  
- Je te remercie pour les fleurs, c'est très gentil. A plus tard !Lança Hermione en faisant un petit signe d'au revoir de la main. 

Aussitôt Viktor partit, elle jeta un regard noir en direction de Ron. 

- Je n'aime pas ce type! Jeta-t-il en guise d'excuse. 

Trop épuisée, Hermione soupira et renonça pour l'instant à convaincre Ron que Viktor est un gentil garçon. Elle eu un nouveau rictus de douleur et Ron parut soudain désolé : 

- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'interposer, tu es crevée à présent ! Excuse moi, c'est de ma faute !  
- Ce n'est pas grave, ça va passer… 

Elle lui attrapa la main : 

- C'est vrai que je suis « tout pour toi » ?Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. 

Ron ne répondit pas mais Harry vit son ami rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage. 

- Bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser moi aussi, murmura Harry, Ginny m'attend… 

Mais Ron et Hermione ne l'écoutaient plus vraiment et Harry sortit discrètement de la chambre. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ce matin-là, Harry fut réveillé par un doux baiser donné sur la joue. Il ouvrit un œil et aperçut un visage flou entouré d'une tignasse rousse qui lui souriait. Ginny lui tendit ses lunettes et l'image de la jeune femme lui apparut beaucoup plus nette. 

- Bonjour Mr Potter, joyeux Noël!  
- Joyeux Noël! Répondit Harry, la voix encore éraillée par le sommeil. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- J'ai réussi à obtenir une autorisation spéciale de ma mère pour venir te réveiller ! Ron et Hermione vont bientôt rentrer de l'hôpital et elle voudrait que tout le monde soit prêt quand ils arriveront. 

Ron s'était en effet levé plus tôt pour aller chercher Hermione qui sortait le jour même de Ste Mangouste.   
Harry s'étira et voulu se lever mais Ginny plus rapide, s'était allongé à ses côtés et posait la tête sur son torse. Harry lui caressa les cheveux. 

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ta mère t'ai autorisé à te coucher dans le même lit que moi…  
- Elle ne m'a pas interdit de le faire non plus…  
- Peut-être parce que tu as omis de lui en parler…  
- Tu y tiens vraiment ? Demanda la jeune fille en feignant de se relever. Parce que je peux aussi y aller tout de suite et…  
- On verra ça plus tard ! La coupa Harry, en attendant puisque tu es là…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, Ginny avait déjà capturé ses lèvres. 

Les deux jeunes gens descendirent un moment plus tard et Harry eu à peine le temps de saluer chacun des membres de la famille Weasley réunis pour Noël que des éclats de voix provenant de la cour se firent entendre. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Hermione tenue par le bras par Ron. Elle soupira, agacée : 

- Ron ! Tu peux me lâcher à présent, je ne risque plus de glisser sur une plaque de verglas imaginaire !  
- Elle n'était pas imaginaire cette plaque ! Il a gelé toute la nuit et le guérisseur a bien insisté sur le fait que tu devais te ménager ! Si tu tombais…  
- Je ne suis pas en sucre, Ronald ! Cesse de t'inquiéter ainsi, tu m'angoisses !  
- Je ne suis pas inquiet, j'écoute les recommandations du guérisseur, moi !..Et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.  
- Promis je ferai attention ! De toute façon je n'ai rien prévu de spécial cet après-midi…  
- J'espère bien! Tu es censée te reposer…  
- …à part une petite partie de quidditch…Poursuivit Hermione, évasive.Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas monté sur un balai… 

Ron lui jeta un regard noir. 

- Je plaisante, évidemment !  
- Tu en serais bien capable ! 

Harry sourit devant la dispute de ses deux amis. Après l'attaque du loup-garou, Ron avait juré qu'il serait plus prévenant envers Hermione et apparemment, il tenait parole. La jeune femme salua les Weasley et Molly la serra dans ses bras : 

- Ma chérie ! Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Très bien, Mme Weasley, merci !Ron, en revanche beaucoup moins ! Je ne peux plus faire un pas sans qu'il s'inquiète !  
- Parce que MOI, j'écoute ce que le guérisseur a dit et il a dit que tu étais encore fragile et que tu… 

Agacée, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et rejoignit Harry. 

- Je suis contente de vous retrouver !  
- Nous aussi !Tu nous a fait très peur.  
- Tout va bien maintenant…  
- Ca risque de ne pas durer si tu ne fais pas attention…Grommela Ron. 

Hermione l'entoura de ses bras et lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. 

- Moi aussi je t'aime, gros ronchon ! 

Ron rougit malgré lui mais garda son expression renfrognée jusqu'à ce que Mme Weasley propose qu'on ouvre les cadeaux. 

Harry reçut un manuel de farces et attrapes de la part de Fred et George, l'habituel pull assorti d'un tas de friandises des parents Weasley, un livre sur le quidditch de Ron et Hermione et une jolie photo encadrée de lui et de Ginny de la part de la rouquine. Mais ce qui lui importait était le cadeau qu'il avait prévu d'offrir au bébé de ses deux meilleurs amis. 

- Tu n'aurais pas dû, Harry !Fit Hermione, gênée lorsqu'il lui tendit une petite boîte blanche fermée par un ruban bleu. 

La jeune femme dénoua le ruban.

- C'est un médaillon magique. Répondit Harry à la question muette de ses deux amis. Le pendentif a été réalisé avec un éclat du miroir que Sirius m'avait donné. Je possède le même. Ainsi, si un jour votre enfant a besoin de moi, il n'aura qu'à m'appeler et je serais toujours là… 

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent, émus. 

-Merci, Harry, c'est un très joli cadeau !Dit Ron, sincère. 

Hermione referma la boîte et la rangea précautionneusement dans sa poche. 

Après l'ouverture des cadeaux, toute la famille se réunit autour du festin préparé par Mme Weasley. La conversation s'orienta évidemment sur l'attaque dont Hermione avait été victime. Fleur, qui était elle-même maman d'un petit garçon depuis quelques semaines, ne cessait de pousser des cris perçants à l'écoute du récit. 

- C'est terrible ! Commenta-t-elle. Si il m'était arrivé la même chose lorsque j'étais enceinte, j'aurais pu mourir de peur ! A propos à quand est prévue la naissance du bébé ?  
- Pour le mois de mars. Répondit Ron.  
- Vous verrez, c'est formidable d'avoir un enfant !Bien entendu tout les bébés ne peuvent pas être aussi charmants que notre petit Jason n'est-ce pas, Bill ? Un vrai petit ange… 

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que le petit ange en question n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer depuis le début du repas et se prit à espérer secrètement que tout les petits ne possédaient pas une telle voix car il serait obliger de cesser de voir Ron et Hermione pendant quelques temps… 

- En tout cas, dit Ginny, quand elle sera née, elle et Jason pourront jouer tout les deux.  
- Comment ça « elle » ? Demanda Ron. De qui parles-tu là ?  
- De ta fille, évidemment ! De qui veux-tu que je parle ?  
- Et pourquoi ce serait une fille ? pourquoi pas un fils ?  
- Tu parles d'une originalité ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a déjà suffisamment de garçons dans cette famille ?  
- Et pourquoi pas les deux ? Suggéra Fred.  
- Une fille ET un garçon. Ajouta George.  
- Des jumeaux? Pauvre Hermione ! Lança Molly.  
- Hey ! Firent Fred et George, l'air vexé. 

Chacun voulu donner son opinion et le ton monta un peu. Harry écoutait chacun des Weasley s'en donner à cœur joie pour faire son pronostic, Fred et George prenaient les paris. Puis, il se tourna vers Hermione. 

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ?Demanda-t-il. 

La jeune femme haussa les épaules. 

- Fille ou garçon, je l'aime déjà. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire avant de reprendre une part de bûche de Noël. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Aylala : Toujours très heureuse d'avoir des reviews de ta part d'autant plus qu'elles sont toujours super sympas !**

**Etoiledeneige : Contente d'avoir une nouvelle revieweuse ! Voici la suite !**

**Julie 231 : J'espère que ce chapitre aura assez d'actions à ton goût…Merci pour tes reviews !**

**Virg05 : Pour connaître le sexe et le nom du bébé, il faudra attendre la naissance !…(musique pleine de suspense…)**

**Si ahm Sadram(j'espère ne pas avoir fait de faute à ton nom !) : On connaîtra les réponses à tes questions mais…Pas tout de suite hi !hi !hi ! (rire diabolique)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry passa d'excellentes vacances mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, il dû bientôt faire son sac et se préparer à retourner à Poudlard. 

Aussitôt de retour au château, les élèves durent reprendre leurs bonnes habitudes et se remettre au travail. Les professeurs avaient profités des fêtes de fin d'année pour se reposer et étaient à présent en pleine forme pour distribuer les devoirs. Harry devait aussi gérer les entraînements de quidditch. Le prochain match aurait lieu le mois prochain et serait d'une importance capitale. En effet, le premier match avait permis au jury du TEQ de connaître les joueurs et d'évaluer leur potentiel mais c'est à l'issu du prochain qu'il déterminerait quel élève de Poudlard serait apte à intégrer une équipe participant au tournoi international. Il fallait donc s'entraîner pour garder ses chances de sélection et entre les cours, les devoirs et les séances de quidditch, les jours défilaient à une vitesse impressionnante. 

Les trois amis trouvèrent tout de même le temps de s'apercevoir du retour d'Hagrid et profitèrent de la matinée du samedi pour aller lui rendre visite et surtout, savoir où il était passé.  
Hermione retint un cri lorsque le demi-géant ouvrit la porte. Une énorme brûlure lui barrait le visage. 

- Hagrid ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?  
- Bonjour vous trois…Entrez, je vais vous raconter… 

Harry, Ron et Hermione pénétrèrent dans la cabane et s'installèrent, comme d'habitude, autour de la table tandis que Hagrid mettait de l'eau à chauffer dans une bouilloire de la taille d'une bassine. Puis il vint s'asseoir auprès d'eux et commença son récit. 

- Je suis partie en Roumanie pour voir Norbert. 

Hermione sursauta et Ron et Harry écarquillèrent de grands yeux. Norbert était un dragon, un Norvégien à crête plus précisément qu'Hagrid avait récupéré sous forme d'œuf lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient en deuxième année. Il avait été confié à Charlie, le frère de Ron, grand spécialiste des dragons qui les étudiait en Roumanie.  
Harry se souvenait très bien, que la dernière fois qu'Hagrid était partit à l'étranger, il avait ramener un géant qu'il avait caché dans la forêt interdite. Visiblement, Hermione s'en rappelait aussi car elle demanda d'une voix angoissée : 

- Vous ne l'avez pas ramener ici tout de même ? 

Hagrid soupira. 

- Tu sais bien que ça aurait été impossible !..Mais je crois que je vais repartir en Roumanie…Disons de manière plus définitive…  
- Vous quitteriez Poudlard ? Demanda Harry, surpris. 

Hagrid baissa la tête et une grosse larme coula sur sa joue. 

- Vous savez, depuis que Dumbledore… 

Il retint un sanglot. 

- Enfin bref…Il y a quelques semaines j'ai envoyé un hibou à Charlie Weasley pour lui demander la permission de rendre visite à Norbert. Il m'a dit qu'il serait très heureux de me le montrer évoluant en liberté…Vous me connaissez, sous l'effet de l'enthousiasme, je me suis approché d'un peu trop près… 

Il désigna sa brûlure du doigt. 

- Charlie en a profité pour m'expliquer en quoi consistait exactement son travail, c'est fascinant, vraiment fascinant ton frère fait un métier extraordinaire, Ron ! A la fin de mon séjour, il m'a félicité de mes connaissances en matière de dragons et il m'a proposé de rejoindre son équipe…  
- Et vous avez accepté ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Et bien, pas encore mais…Je me dis que peut-être…  
- Ce serait une excellente idée !L'encouragea Ron.  
- Il faudra être prudent mais…Je suis sûre que ça vous plairait ! Dit Hermione.  
- Poudlard ne sera plus jamais la même école sans vous !Fit Harry. 

Les trois autres le regardèrent. Harry fut lui-même surpris de son ton déçu. Après tout c'était une opportunité formidable pour Hagrid et pourtant, égoïstement, il n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir totalement. Il se sentait très triste à l'idée qu'il s'en aille. Peut-être parce que le départ d'Hagrid signait la fin d'une période de la vie de Harry… 

- De toute façon, je ne partirais pas avant le mois de septembre, je veux terminer l'année scolaire. Et puis vous pourrez venir me voir…Dit Hagrid gentiment. 

--------------------------------------------------------- 

L'hiver glacé fit bientôt place à un agréable printemps. Les températures s'adoucirent en même temps que le ventre d'Hermione s'arrondissait et que la nervosité de Ron augmentait. Outre l'accouchement de sa fiancée qui était imminent, Harry savait que Ron s'angoissait aussi pour les sélections du T.E.Q. On murmurait qu'ils faisaient tout les deux partis, avec Ginny, des favoris et le prochain match contre Serdaigle serait déterminant. 

Le matin du match, Harry et Ron se dirigeaient vers la grande porte quand ils croisèrent le professeur Bizz, les bras chargés de livres qui leur lança un grand sourire. 

- Oh Harry ! Ron ! Bonjour ! En tant que professeur je ne devrais pas dire ça mais… 

elle jeta un œil aux alentours pour vérifier que personne ne les écoutaient puis elle ajouta en baissant la voix : 

-…Allez Gryffondor !  
- Merci Professeur ! Répondirent Harry et Ron d'une même voix .  
- Je viendrais assister au match. Juste le temps de ranger ceci ! fit-elle en désignant les gros volumes qui s'empilaient dans ses bras.  
- A tout à l'heure ! Dit-elle. 

Elle voulu accompagné ses paroles d'un petit geste de la main mais les livres qui se trouvaient en équilibre précaire tombèrent au sol dans un grand fracas qui résonna sur les murs du hall.  
Harry se pencha pour les ramasser. 

- Laissez, laissez, je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en retard. Dit Miss Bizz, gênée. Quelle maladroite je fais, c'est incroyable !  
- Ron vas-y, je te rejoins !Lança Harry à l'attention de son meilleur ami. Puis il se retourna vers son professeur.  
- Je vais vous aider à porter tout ça jusqu'à votre classe. 

Miss Bizz ne répondit pas mais sourit, reconnaissante. Harry rougit un peu de penser qu'elle était encore plus jolie lorsqu'elle souriait.  
En quelques minutes, ils atteignirent la salle de classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, y déposèrent les livres puis miss Bizz remercia chaleureusement Harry de son aide avant de crier un joyeux « vive Gryffondor » au moment où celui-ci franchissait la porte. 

Il accéléra le pas pour ne pas être en retard sur le terrain de Quidditch où ses co-équipiers devaient l'attendre. Il devait encore leur fournir les dernières recommandations d'avant match. 

L'école était à présent déserte, les élèves étant déjà tous installés dans les gradins pour assister à la rencontre entre les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor. Harry s'engagea dans le couloir du deuxième étage, passa devant la statue de Dumbledore puis se figea avant de faire marche arrière. Il avait l'impression que la statue lui avait sourit. Dans un monde de moldus cela aurait pu paraître complètement ridicule mais chez les sorciers, tout pouvait être plausible y compris le fait qu'une statue ait subit un sortilège quelconque qui puisse la faire chanter, sauter sur place ou même sourire. Intrigué, Harry s'approcha un peu plus de la silhouette familière de son ancien directeur. A cet instant, la statue vacilla dangereusement avant de s'écrouler sur Harry qui eu à peine le temps de reculer. 

Il sentit une atroce douleur s'insinuer dans son bras droit tandis qu'il était entraîner par la chute de la sculpture qui se brisa en mille morceaux lorsqu'elle frappa le sol dans un nuage de poussière blanche. 

- Peeves !Je vais te tuer ! S'écria Harry en toussant violemment persuadé qu'une blague de si mauvais goût ne pouvait être que l'œuvre de cet affreux petit esprit frappeur. 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Potter ? 

Le professeur Mc Gonagall accourait pour lui porter secours. 

- La statue m'est tombée dessus ! Je crois que je me suis cassé le bras !  
- Mais enfin que faisiez-vous là à une heure pareille ? Demanda le professeur en l'aidant à se relever. Le match commence dans vingt minutes !  
- Je…J'ai voulu aider le Professeur Bizz à porter des livres jusque dans sa classe. 

Le professeur Mc Gonagall leva les yeux au ciel, agacée. Elle avait l'air de penser que la gentillesse de Harry le tuerait et elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort puisque ça avait failli être le cas si il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se reculer lors de la chute de la statue. 

- Venez ! Je vous amène chez Mme Pomfresh. Elle va vous rétablir rapidement. 

Mais l'infirmière n'était pas du tout de cet avis. Elle s'écria qu'elle avait beau être une sorcière, elle ne pouvait pas faire de miracle. Bien que réparé par une simple formule, le bras de Harry devait être mis au repos plusieurs jours et que non, surtout pas, il ne pourrait pas s'adonner à ce sport de malades qu'on appelait le Quidditch aujourd'hui un point c'est tout. Le professeur Mc Gonagall (qui malgré son nouveau statut de directrice restait secrètement supportrice de Gryffondor) quitta l'infirmerie furieuse en jurant que Peeves payerait très cher cette nouvelle farce. Quant à Harry, c'est catastrophé qu'il rejoignit le terrain de Quidditch où son équipe au grand complet l'attendait. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? Demanda Ron lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Puis il posa les yeux sur le bras en écharpe de Harry et murmura :  
- Oh non !  
- Je suis désolé. Peeves m'a renversé la statue de Dumbledore sur la figure. Expliqua Harry. Mon bras est cassé.  
- Mais comment allons-nous faire ? Demanda Ginny avec anxiété.  
- Tu seras attrapeuse à ma place. Répondit le capitaine. Tu es très douée dans ce rôle, je suis certain que tu peux y arriver.  
- Il nous manque toujours un poursuiveur…Fit remarquer Kévin  
- Il faut aller chercher Bill. Il a fait de très bon résultat aux sélections, il devrait s'en sortir.   
- Nous n'avons jamais joué avec lui !Dit Ron.  
- Ecoutez ! Soit nous tentons notre chance, soit nous déclarons forfait tout de suite mais les dernières séances d'entraînement m'ont prouvées que nous avions les moyens de gagner ce match. Le jury du T.E.Q sera là, à vous de leur montrer de quoi vous êtes capables ! 

Un hourra suivit les paroles du capitaine et Ron courut chercher Bill qui arriva affolé, quelques minutes plus tard. Harry attrapa le bras de Ginny et la prit à part. 

- Tiens prends ça. Dit-il en lui tendant son Eclair de Feu. 

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. 

-Tu me le prêtes ?!  
- Avec, tu feras des merveilles.  
- Merci Harry !S'écria-t-elle en l'étreignant.  
- Aie Doucement !Supplia le garçon quand Ginny serra son épaule un peu trop fort.  
- Excuse moi ! Je suis désolée que tu ne puisses pas jouer avec nous.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, vous allez les battre à plate couture !  
- Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle si doucement que Harry dû lire ses mots sur ses lèvres. 

Il lui donna un léger baiser puis quitta le vestiaire et rejoignit Hermione dans les tribunes. Harry eu tout juste le temps de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé avant que les joueurs ne fassent leur entrée sur le terrain sous les cris d'une foule partagée entre le rouge et or des Gryffondors et le bleu des Serdaigle. 

Harry avait un petit pincement au cœur de penser qu'il pouvait abandonner tout espoir de participer au TEQ et il était désolé d'assister au match des gradins mais il se consola en se disant que ce serait probablement la seule occasion de voir son équipe et en particulier Ron et Ginny évoluer en pleine action et il était impatient de voir comment ils se débrouilleraient. 

Mme Bibine siffla et tous les joueurs s'élevèrent alors dans les airs. 

La partie commença sur les chapeaux de roues. Demelza s'empara du Souaffle et le passa à Ginny qui, évitant habilement un cognard, le lança de toutes ses forces en direction des buts de Serdaigle. Les premiers points furent marqués en quelques minutes sous les hourras déchaînés des supporters de Gryffondor. Harry et Hermione se levèrent et applaudirent à tout rompre. 

- Bravo Ginny ! Hurla Harry. 

Mais il fronça les sourcils. Quelque-chose clochait. L'Eclair de Feu perdait de la vitesse et Ginny semblait avoir des difficultés à le contrôler. 

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Je ne sais pas, on dirait que Ginny n'arrive pas à diriger le balai correctement… 

Le reste du public s'était aperçu qu'il y avait un problème et Mme Bibine stoppa le jeu. Elle enfourcha son balai dans le but de rejoindre Ginny dont l'Eclair de Feu réalisait à présent de petits soubresauts inquiétants. Mais l'arbitre n'eu pas le temps de voler jusqu'à elle. Le balai de Ginny se retourna soudainement et la jeune fille perdit l'équilibre, se rattrapant par un seul bras au manche avant de lâcher prise. 

- Oh Mon Dieu ! S'écria Hermione en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. 

Harry, sous le choc, regarda sa petite amie faire une chute vertigineuse d'une vingtaine de mètres. Heureusement, le professeur Mc Gonagall réagit et métamorphosa la pelouse du terrain en un gigantesque matelas. Ginny rebondit dessus. Harry se précipita pour la rejoindre ainsi que tout les autres joueurs. 

- Ginny !Ginny tu vas bien ?  
- Reculez-vous Potter, laissez-lui donc un peu d'air !Dit Mme Bibine repoussant Harry. Elle est évanouie…  
- Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie ! Proposa le professeur Bizz. 

Harry commençait à la suivre quand Hermione le retint par le bras. 

- Ca ne sert à rien que tu y ailles Harry, de tout manière Mme Pomfresh ne voudra pas que tu entres dans l'infirmerie tant qu'elle n'aura pas fini ses soins.  
Autant rester ici et encourager ton équipe. Les joueurs en ont besoin. 

Harry hocha la tête, Hermione avait raison. Il se tourna vers ses joueurs. 

- Comment va-t-elle ?Demanda Ron, anxieux.  
- Elle est sonnée par sa chute mais elle va s'en remettre. Il faut que Mary la remplace… 

Ron s'approcha de Harry. 

-Deux remplaçants dans l'équipe…On est fichus d'avance, autant déclarer forfait…  
- Et ruiner tes chances de sélection pour le TEQ ? Hors de question ! Vous remontez sur vos balais et vous me jouez ce match jusqu'au bout !S'écria Harry d'un ton sans appel. 

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva, Gryffondor subit une cuisante défaite malgré l'excellente défense de Ron et la bonne volonté des autres joueurs de l'équipe. Leur manque de coordination gâcha leurs actions et au bout d'une heure de jeu, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle les achevèrent en s'emparant du Vif d'Or. 

Aussitôt la partie terminée, Harry tenu à féliciter tout de même ses joueurs qui avaient su se battre jusqu'au bout puis rejoignit le château pour aller prendre des nouvelles de Ginny. 

Mme Pomfresh leva les yeux au ciel lorsque Harry poussa la grande porte de bois de l'infirmerie. 

-J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Lança-t-elle, agacée. Ginny Weasley est une amie à vous apparemment…Evidemment, une Weasley…Dîtes-moi Potter, croyez-vous que je m'ennuie tellement pour que vous vous acharniez à me donner du travail vous et vos petits camarades en ne cessant d'avoir besoin de mes services? 

Harry éluda la question en demandant si Ginny allait bien. 

- Elle est réveillée et à part quelques contusions tout va bien. Vous pouvez aller la voir. 

Harry remercia l'infirmière et se dirigea jusqu'à un lit dissimulé par un paravent. 

- Salut ! 

Ginny sursauta et dans un mouvement rapide, attrapa sa baguette posée sur sa table de nuit. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Gronda —t-elle. 

Harry fronça les sourcils, hébété. Il ne comprenait pas du tout l'agressivité de Ginny et se demanda si le choc ne l'avait pas chamboulée plus que ce Mme Pomfresh avait l'air de le croire. 

- Tu oses venir me voir et continuer de jouer ton rôle de petit ami dévoué après le mauvais coup que tu m'as fait ?  
- Mais enfin de quoi parles-tu ?  
- De quoi je parle ? De ta soi-disant rencontre avec Peeves, de ta prétendue blessure et du balai ensorcelé que tu m'a donné ! 

Harry comprenait peu à peu où Ginny voulait en venir mais n'en revenait pas qu'elle puisse croire un seul instant que tout ces événements n'étaient en fait qu'un coup monté. Il sentit une bouffée de colère montée en lui. 

- Tu penses réellement que je suis capable de faire une chose pareille ?  
- Que faisais-tu dans ce couloir alors que nous t'attendions tous sur le terrain ?  
- Je…J'ai aidé Miss Bizz à ranger des livres…  
- Grrr ! Miss Bizz évidemment ! J'aurais du y penser ! Elle est TELLEMENT plus importante que toute une équipe de Quidditch réunie…  
- Tu es ridicule Ginny, j'ai simplement voulu rendre service !Tout ce que j'ai récolté c'est une fracture et…  
- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote !Je sais qu'un bras peut se casser par un simple coup de baguette !Et je sais aussi que le professeur Mc Gonagall a interrogé Peeves. Ce n'est pas lui qui a fait tomber la statue, je l'ai entendu le dire à l'infirmière tout à l'heure ! il n'y a personne qui ait assister à la scène et comme par hasard, tu me refiles ton Eclair de Feu, un balai que tu n'as jamais voulu prêter à personne et il est ensorcelé! Je trouve tout cela un peu trop étrange !  
- Je vois que tu as déjà bien réfléchi à la question !S'écria Harry, fou de rage.  
- En effet !  
- Parfait ! Salut !  
- C'est ça !.. 

Harry tourna les talons et sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie. Il était profondément vexé que Ginny puisse penser une seule seconde qu'il ait pu chercher à lui faire du mal. Très attristé aussi. Il fonça jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor, donna le mot de passe à la grosse Dame d'une voix si sèche que celle-ci n'osa faire aucun commentaire, traversa la Salle Commune d'un pas rageur et grimpa jusqu'au dortoir dont il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied avant de fondre sur son lit. 


	9. Chapter 9

Voici un nouveau chapitre tout mignon qui j'espère vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

-Aller Harry ! Cesse de faire cette tête , ça va s'arranger ! 

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient tout les trois installés sur les confortables fauteuils de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le match. Ginny était rentrée de l'infirmerie quelques heures plus tôt mais n'avait pas adressé un seul regard à Harry et avait directement foncé dans le dortoir des filles. Furieux contre elle, Harry n'avait pas chercher à la rattraper. Il ne décolérait pas de ce qui s'était passé et à présent, ses deux meilleurs amis tentaient tant bien que mal de le calmer. 

- Je connais Ginny par cœur, dit Ron. Elle t'a dit ça sous l'effet de la colère…Elle devait être furieuse de ne pas pouvoir terminer le match sachant parfaitement que ça ruinait ses chances de sélection au TEQ. Maintenant, je suis sûr qu'elle regrette ce qu'elle t'a dit mais comme elle est trop fière pour l'avouer, elle attend que tu fasses le premier pas !  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est moi qui irait lui demander des excuses ! Elle m'a quand même accusé d'avoir cherché à lui faire du mal !  
- On ne te demande pas de t'excuser, on te dis juste d'aller la voir pour amorcer le dialogue. Précisa Hermione. Ron a raison, Ginny est trop têtue pour venir d'elle-même… 

A ce moment-là, la rouquine sortit du dortoir des filles, passa en trombe devant les trois amis sans leur accorder un seul regard et disparut par le trou du portrait.  
Harry soupira. 

- Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? Proposa gentiment Hermione.  
- Non, je vais y aller. Dit Harry. Mais pas tout de suite, il faut que je me calme d'abord…  
- De toute façon ça ne peut que s'arranger ! Fit Ron, l'air expert. Tu vas la voir, tu lui sors ton plus beau sourire, tu lui fais un regard de boursoufflet et le tour est joué !  
- Un regard de boursoufflet ? Demanda Harry, un demi sourire sur les lèvres.  
- Oui ! Celui-ci… 

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux brillants et un air très malheureux se peignit simultanément sur son visage. Harry éclata de rire et son ami lui fit un clin d'œil. 

- Ca les fait craquer !Murmura-t-il.  
- N'importe quoi !Soupira Hermione.  
- Arrête ! Tu adores quand je fais mon regard de boursoufflet !  
- Je n'adore pas quand tu fais ton regard de boursoufflet !  
- Bien sûr que si tu adores !  
- Bien sûr que non !  
- Enfin bon je te conseille d'essayer…Ca marche à chaque fois !Ajouta-t-il en chuchotant pour qu'Hermione n'entende pas. 

Puis la conversation s'orienta sur la panne du balai de Harry. C'était plutôt étrange et le professeur Mc Gonagall l'avait réquisitionné afin de voir si il n'avait pas été ensorcelé. 

- Tu crois que quelqu'un a cherché à faire une mauvaise blague ? Demanda Ron.  
- Peut-être un élève jaloux qui voulait faire perdre ses chances de sélection à Ginny…Suggéra Harry.  
- Ou les tiennes…Dit Hermione. Après tout, personne ne savait que tu prêterai ton balai ...  
- En tout cas nous n'y serons jamais arrivés ! Fit Ron en s'étirant.  
- Arrivés à quoi ? Demanda Harry.  
- A passer une année normale à Poudlard ! Cette fois encore, on peut dire que l'année est riche en événements ! 

Il y eu un silence durant lequel chacun se perdit dans ses pensées puis soudain, Hermione pâlit. 

- Et ce n'est pas terminé…Fit-elle d'une petite voix.  
- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
- Parce que je crois que je vais bientôt accoucher… 

Harry se redressa sur son siège. Ron se leva d'un bond, le visage blême et se mit à courir dans tout les sens : 

-Très bien, tout le monde se calme !Je vais t'emmener à Ste Mangouste ! 

Harry eu envie de lui faire remarquer qu'il semblait être celui qui avait le plus besoin de se détendre mais il jugea qu'il était préférable de se taire… 

- Bien ! Nous allons transplaner…  
-Ron…Commença Hermione  
- Bien sûr tu as raison, tu ne peux pas dans ton état !Et puis il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard…Je sais tu me l'as déjà dit ! Il faut appeler le professeur Mc Gonagall, qu'elle nous prépare le Poudlard Express, t'inquiète pas, je vais gérer tout ça…  
-Ron…Appela Hermione mais il ne l'écoutait pas.  
- Il faut aller chercher ton sac dans ton dortoir…  
- Ron !Cria plus fort Hermione. 

Il s'interrompit aussitôt puis elle reprit d'un ton très calme : 

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, s'il te plaît ! En admettant que le professeur Mc Gonagall nous prête le Poudlard Express, ce dont je doute fort, je te rappelle qu'il faut plusieurs heures pour atteindre Londres ! J'aurais eu le temps d'avoir le bébé bien avant ! Alors à moins que tu ne tiennes absolument à être tout seul pour m'aider à accoucher, je pense que le plus raisonnable serait de me conduire jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je suis sûre que Mme Pomfresh saura très bien s'y prendre…  
- Très bien , très bien ma chérie on va faire comme ça, oui c'est une bonne idée… 

Hermione se tenait le ventre et retint une grimace de douleur. 

- Vite Ron, s'il te plaît !  
- Oui, oui bien sûr ! Harry aide moi. 

Ils se levèrent tout les trois et Ron et Harry prirent chacun un bras d'Hermione pour la soutenir. Ils allèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh les accueillit avec un sourire ravi : 

- Oh un bébé à Poudlard ! C'est formidable !Installez-la donc dans ce lit je vais chercher ce qu'il faut ! Mr Potter, prévenez donc Miss Weasley, elle est l'élève la plus douée parmi les futurs guérisseurs de l'école, il me semble…Il se peut que je puisse avoir besoin d'elle… 

Elle sortit en courant pour chercher une potion apaisante. Harry et Ron aidèrent Hermione à se coucher puis Harry la regarda avec un sourire : 

-Bon et bien à toute à l'heure !Dit-il, ému.  
- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester ?  
- Ron !Fit Hermione, d'un ton agacé.  
- Non, je disais ça comme ça… 

Harry regarda son meilleur ami : de plus en plus paniqué, Ron était devenu franchement pâle. Seuls les bouts de ses oreilles avaient prit une teinte vermillon. Harry lui serra la main et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de sortir de l'infirmerie. Il courut ensuite à la recherche de Ginny pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. 

Il la trouva à la bibliothèque, installée à une table. Lorsqu'elle le vit s'approcher d'elle, elle parut soudain très absorbé par la lecture de son livre. 

- Ginny, s'il te plaît!  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix distraite.  
- C'est Hermione ! Elle va accoucher ! Mme Pomfresh voudrait que tu l'assistes… 

Ginny se leva d'un bond et plongea dans les bras de Harry. 

- Oh c'est génial ! 

Harry la regarda dans les yeux. 

- Tu n'es plus fâchée ?  
- Fâchée pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Et toi ?  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… 

Il l'embrassa de tout son cœur, réalisant combien elle avait put lui manquer en quelques jours seulement mais la voix de Mme Pince les fit revenir à la réalité. 

- C'est un lieu de travail ici !Hors de ma vue, petits pervers ! 

Harry prit Ginny par la main et l'entraîna hors de la bibliothèque. 

Plusieurs heures passèrent. Harry avait prévenu la famille Weasley ainsi que les parents d'Hermione. Molly, Arthur et les jumeaux étaient arrivés les premiers, suivis quelques instants plus tard par Bill. Les Granger n'arriveraient que le lendemain matin car étant moldus, leur mode de déplacement était beaucoup moins rapide. A présent tout ce petit monde ainsi qu'Harry étaient installés dans une classe attenante à l'infirmerie et attendaient. Les professeurs et quelques élèves qui avaient été prévenus, passaient la tête de temps en temps pour savoir où en étaient les nouvelles. A chaque fois, Harry répondait d'un haussement d'épaules. Il commençait à trouver le temps long. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine mais il lui semblait quand même qu'ils attendaient depuis un bon moment. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul, Mr Weasley, l'air inquiet, se tourna vers sa femme : 

- Il ne me semble pas que c'était si long pour toi…  
- Et bien ça ne s'est pas passé de la même manière pour tout les enfants…Mais rappelle toi que c'est le bébé de Ron qu'Hermione met au monde ! 

Elle regarda Harry : 

- J'ai cru que ça ne se terminerait jamais quand il est né ! Tu connais Ron, toujours un peu paresseux ! Si le bébé a le tempérament de son père, la pauvre Hermione en a encore pour un bon moment ! 

Trois heures plus tard, les choses n'avaient guère évoluées et cette fois-ci, Mme Weasley commençait elle aussi à s'inquiéter. Puis soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand et Ron apparut, essoufflé et livide. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte avant d'annoncer : 

- C'est…C'est un garçon ! 

Harry et Les Weasley poussèrent des cris de joie tandis que Ron manquait de s'affaler par terre, à demi inconscient. Mr Weasley hilare, le rattrapa de justesse et lui tapota la joue : 

- Ne t'inquiète pas fils ! Ca fait toujours ça la première fois ensuite on s'habitue ! 

Une fois Ron remis de ses émotions, ils le suivirent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. 

Une bouffée de bonheur envahit Harry à la vue d'Hermione, épuisée mais heureuse qui tenait dans ses bras un petit paquet de couvertures duquel dépassaient quelques mèches rousses. Ron la rejoignit, déposa un baiser sur son front puis prit le bébé délicatement. Harry vit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux et lui même sentait une grosse boule enfler dans sa gorge. 

- Je vous présente Noah. Murmura Ron puis il se tourna vers Harry.  
- Ton filleul Harry. Enfin…Si tu es d'accord bien sûr… 

Harry regarda ses deux meilleurs amis qui lui souriaient et incapable de prononcer un mot, de peur que la grosse boule n'explose, hocha la tête vigoureusement en signe d'acquiescement. 

- Prends-le ! Fit Hermione. 

Et Harry, émerveillé, tendit les bras maladroitement pour attraper le petit bout d'homme. Le bébé avait la chevelure rousse de Ron et regardait Harry avec les mêmes yeux chocolats qu'Hermione. Harry tendit un doigt vers lui et Noah referma son petit poing autour. Il sentit un sentiment de fierté monter en lui de savoir qu'il était désormais parrain de cet enfant. 

- Eh ! Ne le garde pas pour toi tout seul ! fit Ginny avant de l'attraper. 

L'enfant fit le tour de la famille puis se mit à pleurer. 

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a pourquoi pleure-t-il ? S'affola Ron.  
- Je pense simplement qu'il a faim…Répondit Hermione.  
- Encore ?! Mais il a déjà mangé tout à l'heure, juste après sa toilette…  
- C'est ton fils, Ron. Fit simplement Hermione. 

Et tout le monde éclata de rire. 


	10. Chapter 10

Un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir et en particulier à Julie à qui je n'avais pas répondu la dernière fois (désolée j'avais prévu de le faire et puis j'ai…Oublié ! Dois-je préciser que je suis du genre franchement étourdie ?En tout cas, j'ai adoré lire tes commentaires !). Bref, pour résumer, continuez les p'tits messages, ça motive ! Pleins de bisous et bonne lecture !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione et Noah sortirent de l'infirmerie quelques jours plus tard. Ils furent accueillis dans la Salle Commune par les applaudissements de félicitations des Gryffondor. Tout une organisation avait été mise en place pour permettre à Hermione et Ron de s'occuper de leur fils sans manquer les cours. Lorsque les deux parents étaient en classe, Noah était laissé à la garde de Mme Pomfresh qui avait été très heureuse de se porter volontaire. Harry, très fier de son rôle de parrain et Ginny qui avait pardonné à son neveu de ne pas être une fille dès qu'elle l'avait vu, aidaient aussi les jeunes parents.  
Harry fut soulagé de voir que Noah était un bébé plutôt sage et qui ne pleurait pas autant que son cousin Jason. 

Tout aurait été parfait si les professeurs ne mettaient pas tant de pression aux élèves par rapport aux ASPICS qui approchaient à grands pas. Il ne restait que deux mois de révisions et déjà Hermione se lamentait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. 

- D'après mon programme, je devrais avoir terminé de réviser l'études des runes d'ici la fin du mois et j'ai à peine commencé le chapitre huit.  
- Oh, Hermione, je t'en prie ! Si tu n'y arrives pas, personne n'y arrivera ! Dit Ron, un peu agacé. 

Ils étaient tout les trois assis dans la Salle Commune, tentant de réviser. Enfin, surtout Harry et Hermione car Ron ne se lassait pas d'admirer son fils qu'il tenait dans ses bras. 

- Qui c'est le plus beau de tout les bébés ? Hein qui c'est ? Murmura-t-il, un sourire béa aux lèvres.  
Hermione leva les yeux aux ciels.  
- Tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler aussi bêtement, tu sais !  
- Je ne lui parle pas bêtement !Répondit le rouquin, vexé. Tu es jalouse parce qu'il a sourit tout à l'heure et que tu n'étais pas là pour le voir ! N'est-ce pas que Maman est jalouse, mon cœur ? Reprit Ron en utilisant un ton plus doux pour s'adresser à Noah.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai !Protesta Hermione. Et puis tu devrais le coucher et venir réviser avec nous. C'est bientôt l'heure de sa sieste…  
- Encore une petite minute…Implora Ron avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son fils.

Harry le regardait cajoler Noah en souriant. Il était plutôt amusant d'observer ce grand dadais de rouquin fondre complètement à la vue de son bébé. Mais il comprenait parfaitement son attitude : Lui-même développait des symptômes identiques lorsqu'il prenait son filleul dans les bras. Ron se leva enfin, déposa Noah dans un couffin après qu'Hermione l'ait embrassé, et s'assit à la table de ses amis pour commencer à réviser. N'ayant plus rien pour se distraire, Harry fut bien obliger de baisser de nouveau la tête sur ses cours. Il poussa un long soupir et s'apprêtait à replonger dans « l'importance de la physique quantique dans la magie » lorsque le trou du portrait s'ouvrit laissant passer Ginny tenant dans ses mains l'Eclair de Feu de Harry. Elle s'approcha de lui. 

- J'ai croisé le professeur Mc Gonagall, elle m'a demandé de te donner ceci. Apparemment, le balai était bien ensorcelé.

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Mais…Qui aurait pu faire ça ?  
- Sûrement un jaloux…Dit Ron.  
- C'est ce que pense le professeur Mc Gonagall. Il est très facile de s'introduire dans les vestiaires avant les matchs. Quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas que tu sois sélectionné pour le TEQ a dû trafiquer ton balai…Expliqua Ginny.  
- Mais qui aurait voulu une telle chose ? Demanda Harry. Et pourquoi moi ?

Il y eu un silence avant qu'Hermione n'intervienne.

- Ca va peut-être vous paraître loufoque mais j'y ai un peu réfléchis pendant mon séjour à l'infirmerie…  
- Personne ne trouve bizarre que tu puisses préférer réfléchir plutôt que de te reposer…Remarqua Ron.

Hermione ne prêta aucune attention à ses paroles et poursuivit :

- Est-ce que je suis la seule à penser qu'Harry a eu beaucoup d'ennuis cette année ?  
- Tu as déjà vécu avec Harry sans ennui toi ? Demanda Ron, le ton un peu railleur.  
- Justement, tout aurait dû être plus tranquille cette fois-ci. Voldemort a été vaincu.  
- Je n'ai subi aucune attaque…Dit Harry qui ne comprenait pas vraiment où voulait en venir Hermione.  
- Pas directement, c'est vrai mais…le déraillement du Poudlard Express, le loup-garou, la statue qui te tombe dessus, le balai ensorcelé…Je trouve que ça fait beaucoup d'accidents !  
- Elle a raison ! Fit Ginny. Peut-être que quelqu'un cherche à te faire du mal, Harry.  
- Mais qui ? Demanda le garçon.  
- Et bien laisse-moi deviner…Dit Ginny ironique. Tu as vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, ça a bien dû déplaire à un tas de partisans…  
- Génial ! Lança Harry. Moi qui pensait pouvoir vivre tranquille!  
-Si on admet que tout ceci est vrai, ça pose un problème de taille…Remarqua Ron.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Il y a un mangemort à Poudlard.  
- Et pas seulement à Poudlard…Poursuivit Ginny. Mais parmi nos proches ! Si on considère que Viktor a bien fermé la porte du cabanon de Lupin, cela veut dire que cette personne était présente le jour du mariage de Tonks et Rémus…  
- Ca, ça reste à prouver…Maugréa Ron.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir. 

Harry regarda ses amis avec effroi. Quelqu'un de son entourage était un traître et cherchait à le tuer. C'était impossible, il avait beau réfléchir, personne ne lui semblait moins dignes de confiance. Il connaissait tout le monde depuis longtemps… 

- Miss Bizz. Dit Hermione comme si elle avait suivit le raisonnement de Harry.

Le garçon sursauta.

- C'est ridicule ! Elle est très gentille et…

Mais Hermione continua :

- Elle était dans le train, elle était chez Remus et Tonks, c'est elle qui t'a retenu le jour du match et je ne parle même pas de l'épisode du Moremplis ! Combien de temps aurait-elle attendu avant d'intervenir si tu n'avais pas trouver tout seul la formule ?  
- Et puis c'est elle qu'on connaît le moins…Dit Ginny.

Harry secoua la tête, sous le choc :

- C'est une amie de Tonks ! Une ex auror !  
- Ce n'était peut-être qu'une couverture…Suggéra Ron. Après tout c'est étrange qu'elle arrête sa carrière la même année de la disparition de Voldemort…A moins qu'elle n'ait plus besoin d'espionner à présent que son maître est mort… 

Harry avait l'impression de faire un mauvais rêve.

- Nous n'avons aucune preuve… Murmura-t-il.  
- Ca peut s'arranger ! Déclara Ginny. On a qu'à l'espionner ! La prendre en flagrant délit et l'interroger.  
- C'est du délire ! S'écria Harry.

Ginny posa ses poings sur les hanches. 

- Ah bien sûr dès qu'on touche au professeur Bizz, ça ne plaît pas à Mr Potter !  
- Arrête ça Ginny ! J'ai peut-être des ennuis chaque année comme dit Ron, ça ne m'empêche pas d'en avoir un peu marre de devoir me battre sans arrêt ! J'aimerais vivre tranquillement, je ne demande pas grand chose ! Je refuse de croire à toute cette histoire ! Hurla-t-il. 

Ils ne comprenaient pas. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était né, Harry avait cru pouvoir vivre comme tout le monde et ce soir, ses meilleurs amis lui affirmaient le contraire. Il avait dépensé tellement d'énergie à oublier ces périodes difficiles et à présent, en quelques mots, tout ce qu'il avait vécu lui revenait en mémoire. La peur était revenue. Il n'avait plus envie de les écouter mais Hermione insista. 

- Harry. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie que tout cela recommence mais…Que tu le veuilles ou non tu n'auras jamais une vie ordinaire car tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Il faut que nous découvrions ce que Miss Bizz manigance… 

Harry hocha la tête. Il savait qu'elle avait raison.

Les semaines suivantes, il fallut s'organiser : Harry ressortit sa vieille carte du Maraudeur, et à tour de rôle, les quatre amis la consultait afin de surveiller les moindres faits et gestes du professeur Bizz. Ginny avait insisté pour qu'Harry ne se déplace jamais seul dans l'ensemble du château et lorsqu'il se lassait de cette garde rapprochée, la jeune fille ne manquait pas de lui faire remarquer que depuis qu'ils agissaient ainsi, aucun incident fâcheux n'était arrivé. Harry était bien obligé de constater que c'était vrai.  
Et puis il y eu ce soir où ils étaient réunis dans la chambre de préfète-en-chef d'Hermione. 

Ron allongé sur le lit observait la carte d'un œil distrait tandis qu'Hermione assise à ses côtés, donnait le biberon à Noah. Harry et Ginny étaient installés sur des coussins en face d'eux et se posaient des questions sur le programme du cours de Potion afin de réviser un peu. 

- Hé ! Fit Ron, Miss Bizz vient de sortir de sa chambre ! 

Aussitôt les trois autres se rapprochèrent pour voir le petit point noir que leur indiquait Ron du doigt. 

- On dirait qu'elle se dirige vers les cachots…Observa Hermione.  
- Elle n'a rien à y faire !Dit Ginny.  
- Il faut aller voir sur place. Décida Harry.  
-Je viens avec vous ! Fit Ginny.  
-Pas question ! 

Ron et Harry avaient criés d'une même voix. 

- Oh mais je ne vous demande pas votre avis !S'insurgea-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.  
- De toute façon, la cape d'invisibilité est trop petite à présent pour que nous puissions nous y glisser à plus de deux! Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici avec Hermione et le bébé. Dit Harry.  
- Si nous ne sommes pas revenus dans une heure, vous préviendrez les professeurs d'accord ?  
Demanda Ron. 

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête et Harry et Ron sortirent de la pièce. 

Ils mirent du temps à atteindre les cachots. Comme l'avait fait remarqué Harry, la cape d'invisibilité était devenue un peu trop petite pour eux et ils eurent du mal à avancer rapidement. Une fois arrivés à destination, Harry ressortit la carte du Maraudeur. 

- Elle est par là. Chuchota-il. Juste à l'angle du couloir. 

Les deux amis sortirent leur baguettes et avancèrent prudemment…Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Pourtant d'après la carte, Miss Bizz n'était qu'à quelques pas…

Un puissant éclair les aveugla soudainement et ils furent projetés en arrière. 

- Je savais bien qu'on me suivait ! Dit la voix du professeur Bizz. Vous pensiez réellement pouvoir traquer une ancienne Auror aussi facilement ? Je vous ai pourtant appris à être plus discret durant mes cours… 

Harry se frotta le crâne. Dans sa chute, il s'était cogné la tête et il sentait déjà une belle bosse pousser juste au dessus de son front. 

- On sait ce que vous manigancer ! Hurla Ron, sans se démonter, et dans un moment, les autres professeurs seront tous au courant ! 

Pendant un instant, miss Bizz parut décontenancée. 

- Vous savez ? Demanda-t-elle. Mais comment ?  
- On a deviné que vous étiez une ancienne Mangemorte. On sait que vous voulez me tuer ! Dit Harry.  
- QUOI ? 

A la grande surprise de Harry, Miss Bizz éclata de rire.

- Je crois…Je crois… que nous ne parlons pas de la même chose ! S'esclaffa-t-elle.

Elle tendit une main pour les aider à se relever. 

- Moi ? Moi… une ancienne… Mangemorte ? Continua-t-elle entre deux fous rires. Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous faire pensez ça ?  
- Et bien…A chaque fois qu'il m'ait arrivé quelque-chose cette année, vous étiez dans les parages…Dit Harry d'un ton hésitant. 

Le rire du professeur Bizz lui donnait l'impression d'être profondément ridicule et en même temps, l'agaçait. Il aurait voulu qu'elle se calme. Mais au lieu de cela, Miss Bizz toujours hilare, s'appuya contre le mur en se tenant les côtes pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Ron et Harry se lancèrent un regard interloqué mais n'abaissèrent pas leur baguette, attendant la suite. Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à se calmer, Miss Bizz reprit la parole, en gardant un sourire amusé sur le visage. 

- Et bien mon cher Harry j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez qu'un formidable poissard ! Mais croyez-moi, je n'ai jamais cherché à vous tuer ! 

Comme pour donner une preuve de ce qu'elle affirmait, elle releva les manches de ses poignets et tendit ses avant-bras en direction des deux garçons. Aucune marque des ténèbres n'y était gravée. 

- Alors que faites-vous à errer dans les couloirs en pleine nuit ? Demanda Ron.  
- Je crois que je pourrais vous poser la même question…Mais pour lever tout soupçons, je vais quand même vous répondre…

Miss Bizz se tourna et pencha la tête en direction d'une statue représentant un hyppogriffe. 

- Arrêtez de vous cacher, Dit-elle, ça ne sert plus à rien à présent…

Harry fronça les sourcils cherchant à savoir à qui elle parlait. 

- Allons ! Cessez donc de faire l'enfant, nous voilà découverts ! 

Miss Bizz tendit le bras pour atteindre quelque-chose ou plutôt quelqu'un dissimulé derrière la statue. Harry et Ron ouvrirent la bouche d'étonnement. Devant eux se trouvait à présent le professeur Rogue dont le profond air de déplaisir qu'il affichait en disait long sur le bonheur qu'il devait ressentir d'être trouvé par deux élèves dans cette situation 

- Si j'erre dans les couloirs la nuit, monsieur Weasley, c'est parce que j'y ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Rogue, voilà.

Harry jeta un regard à Ron qui afficha soudain un large sourire. 

- Vous…Vous êtes …Ensemble ?  
- Bravo Monsieur Weasley, vous m'épatez je ne vous croyais pas aussi finaud ! Fit Rogue d'un ton sarcastique. 

Harry se retint d'éclater de rire mais Ron, lui, ne prit pas cette peine. Rogue leur lança un air mauvais. 

- Retournez tout de suite dans vos dortoirs !Il va sans dire que votre petite escapade nocturne coûtera des points à Gryffondor et si vous ne cessez pas de rire immédiatement Monsieur Weasley, je vous promets une retenue ! 

Harry attrapa Ron par l'épaule et ils firent demi-tour. 

- Ce qu'on a découvert vaut bien tout les points de maison et toutes les retenues du monde ! Quand les autres vont savoir ça !.. Déclara le rouquin tandis qu'ils franchissaient le trou du portrait. 

Et les garçons s'empressèrent d'aller tout raconter au plus grand nombre d'élèves possible. 

Les deux amis en parlaient encore le lendemain en se rendant en cours de sortilèges. 

-Une si jolie femme amoureuse de Rogue et de son nez crochu !Dit Ron avec une grimace de dégoût. C'en est presque écœurant !  
- En tout cas, elle pense tout simplement que je n'ai pas eu de chance cette année…Dit Harry. Je me suis trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.  
-Conclusion, en ce qui concerne l'attaque de Lupin, personne ne lui a ouvert la porte. Krum n'est donc réellement qu'un sombre crétin qui ne sait pas verrouiller une serrure correctement ! Lança Ron.  
-Le sombrrre crrrétin est juste derrrière toi et voudrrrait te parrrler… 

Ron sursauta et rougit furieusement lorsqu'il se retourna pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec Viktor qui lui tendit un parchemin. 

- Félicitations Rrron tu as été choisis pour fairrre parrrti d'une des équipes du T.E Q. J'ai déjà parrlé de toi à Blaise Deffers, l'entrrraîneur des Canons de Chudley, c'est un de mes amis. Il cherrrche un garrrdien pourrr la prrrochaine saison. Il serrra prrrésent cet été pourrr le tourrrnoi. Si tu joues corrrectement, tu as une chance d'entrrer dans le club. 

Des étincelles crépitèrent dans le regard bleu de Ron tandis que le Bulgare s'éloignait. 

- Hé Viktor ! 

Krum se retourna. 

- J'ai jamais été très sympa avec toi alors…Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as choisi ?  
- Parce que quand tu ne te laisses pas dominer par ton sale caractère tu peux êtrre un excellent joueurrr. Tu es capable de fairrre une grrrande carrièrrre. Et puis… Je comprrrends que tu veuilles prrrotéger ton amourrr pourrr Herrrmione. Prrrends soin d'elle, elle le mérrrite. Qui sait, peut-êtrrre jouerrrons-nous un jourrr l'un contrrre l'autrrre ? 

Krum s'éloigna et Ron afficha un large sourire qu'il ne lâcha plus de la matinée. 


	11. Chapter 11

**On approche de la fin les p'tits gars ! N'oubliez pas mes leviews, je veux tout savoir sur vos impressions !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Ron et Harry étaient tout les deux assis à une table de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor et essayaient tant bien que mal de rédiger un devoir très compliqué sur l'importance du délai d'incubation d'une potion. Incapable de se concentrer, Harry soupira une énième fois en pensant à la quantité monumentale de devoirs qu'il lui restait à faire après celui-là. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui s'amusait à faire léviter sa plume du bout de sa baguette, l'air rêveur. Hermione, qui avait terminer depuis au moins trois quarts d'heure, était assise sur un fauteuil tout près d'eux et câlinait Noah. 

Ginny déboula dans la pièce et s'installa aux côtés de Harry. Elle posa sur la table, un tas de robes de sorcier d'un orange criard et, à l'aide de sa baguette, y inscrit les mots « Allez Weasley » sur l'une d'entre elle. Ensuite, elle recommença l'opération avec une seconde robe. Trop content de trouver une bonne raison pour lever les yeux de son devoir, Harry sauta sur l'occasion et demanda : 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Comme pas mal d'élèves viendront voir jouer Ron au T.E.Q, j'ai pensé que ce serait bien si on portait tous les mêmes robes, comme de vrais supporters…  
- C'est une super idée ! Fit Ron. 

Il attrapa une robe et rejoignit Hermione. 

- Cette couleur t'ira à merveille mon ange ! Il faudrait aussi en faire une petite pour Noah, ce serait marrant ! 

Hermione se leva de son fauteuil. 

- C'est-à-dire que…Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée que Noah assiste au match…  
- Ca me ferait plaisir qu'il soit là pour me voir jouer.  
- Mais Ron, Noah est encore tout petit, il va surtout devoir supporter les cris de la foule, il risque d'avoir peur, ce ne sera pas un moment très agréable pour lui… 

Ron parut un peu déçu. 

- Tu as raison…Ce n'est pas grave, tant que tu es là…  
- Et bien…L'interrompit Hermione, l'air gêné. Je…Je ne pourrais pas non plus être présente…Tu comprends, je devrais garder le bébé et…J'avais pensé que si les autres élèves étaient tous au match, je pourrais passer une journée au calme pour travailler. Tu sais qu'avec Noah, j'ai pris beaucoup de retard dans les révisions de mes ASPICS et… 

Ron la regarda d'un air si triste qu'Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase et baissa les yeux. Le rouquin prit son fils dans ses bras. 

- Viens voir Papa mon cœur, c'est l'heure de ton biberon… 

Harry regarda Ginny qui fit une grimace. Cette histoire n'annonçait rien de bon…Ron tourna le dos à Hermione et s'apprêtait à monter dans son dortoir lorsqu'elle l'appela. 

- Ron, s'il te plaît...  
- J'ai compris Hermione! L'interrompit-il d'une voix agressive mais d'où pointait la déception. Tu préfères réviser…Tu sais, ce n'est pas un simple match…Je joue ma carrière là, mon avenir, tu réalises ?  
- Je sais tout ça mais je n'obtiendrais jamais mes ASPICS si je ne révise pas un peu ! Je dois avoir mon diplôme si je veux travailler au Ministère plus tard…  
- Si je deviens joueur professionnel tu n'auras plus besoin de travailler !  
- Oh Ron, s'il te plaît ! Ca, c'est une autre discussion…Gardons ce sujet pour un autre jour d'accord ? En attendant je dois vraiment rattraper mon retard. 

Noah se mit à gémir montrant ainsi qu'il avait faim. Ron lui donna un rapide baiser sur le front puis releva de nouveau la tête vers Hermione. Il paraissait extrêmement déçu. 

- C'était important pour moi que tu sois là ! Murmura-t-il…Oh et puis, laisse tomber ! 

Il grimpa les escaliers qui menait au dortoir et disparut. 

Le grand jour du tournoi arriva enfin. Des entraîneurs du monde entier étaient venus y assister afin de dénicher la perle rare qui rendrait leur équipe imbattable. Cette compétition était très difficile car non seulement elle réunissait des joueurs très doués mais en plus, les équipes étaient composées quelques jours seulement avant le début du tournoi et il fallait donc s'adapter très vite aux autres membres de l'équipe pour être efficace.

Dans les vestiaires, Harry essayait tant bien que mal de remonter le moral de Ron dont le teint verdâtre annonçait l'angoisse qu'il devait éprouver. 

- Surtout, ne te laisse pas déstabiliser par le jeu, reste bien concentré sur ce que tu dois faire, toi. Ne t'occupe pas du reste…  
- Ca, c'est facile à dire…  
- Ca va aller, Ron. Dis-toi bien que si tu es là, c'est que tu fais partis des meilleurs…  
- Ou que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'à présent…  
- Et bien…Si c'est le cas, il n'y a pas de raison que ta chance s'arrête maintenant mais sincèrement, tu as d'énormes capacités et tu es un excellent joueur. 

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accroché au mur du vestiaire. 

- Le match commence dans un quart d'heure… 

Ron leva un regard vers Harry qui lui fit penser à celui qu'arbore le chien de la tante Marge lorsqu'il réclame à manger. 

- Achève-moi tout de suite, qu'on en finisse !  
- Pas avant que tu aies montré ce que tu vaux…  
- Laisse-moi deviner…Pas grand-chose ?  
- Je t'interdis de dire ça, Ron Weasley ! 

Harry et Ron se retournèrent. Hermione, les mains sur les hanches, se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Le visage de Ron s'éclaira et Harry décida qu'il était temps de regagner sa place dans les tribunes. Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de son ami et sortit du vestiaire. 

Hermione fit quelques pas en direction de Ron. 

- Tu es venue finalement ?  
- Je ne pouvais pas rater ça…L'entrée de celui que j'aime dans le milieu professionnel…  
- Rien n'est encore joué.  
- Je sais que tu vas les épater et qu'après ce match tout les clubs du monde te voudront comme gardien…Essaye d'en choisir un qui ne soit pas trop loin de moi sinon je risque d'être complètement perdue… 

Elle posa une main sur sa joue et Ron lui sourit. 

- Et tes révisions ?  
- Disons que j'ai revu l'ordre de mes priorités…  
- Et Noah ?  
- Je lui ai trouvé une super nounou ! Dobby !  
- Dobby ?  
- Il était ravi de pouvoir me rendre ce service ! Bien entendu je le payerai ! Il est hors de question que je l'utilise…  
- Evidemment ! Répondit Ron d'un air entendu. 

Ils se regardèrent longuement. 

Tu sais que je t'aime vraiment toi ?Demanda Ron, d'une petite voix.  
- Je sais. Mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de me le dire !  
- Je t'aime…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ne savait pas si la présence d'Hermione y était pour quelque chose, mais Ron joua un match parfait réalisant des arrêts spectaculaires chaudement applaudis par les spectateurs. Comme la jeune femme l'avait prédis, un grand nombre d'entraîneurs prirent contact avec le rouquin afin qu'il passe des essais dans le but éventuel d'entrer dans leur équipe. Harry vit le regard de Ron s'illuminer et ses oreilles rougir lorsque le sélectionneur des Canons de Chudley lui tendit sa carte. Même si cette équipe n'atteignait que très rarement le haut du classement, elle était sa préférée, celle qu'il supportait depuis toujours. 

L'équipe à laquelle il appartenait perdit le match et fut éliminée du tournoi car l'attrapeur adverse s'empara du Vif d'Or mais cela n'entacha en rien l'humeur joyeuse qui régnait dans le petit groupe d'amis lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à Poudlard et Ron fut accueilli par les applaudissements de ses camarades. Les Gryffondor avaient même préparé une petite fête dans la salle commune. 

- Où sont Dobby et Noah ? Demanda Hermione tandis qu'on débouchait les bouteilles de bierraubeurre et que Ron racontait le match pour la onzième fois.  
- Je vais l'appeler…Dit Harry. Dobby ! Peux-tu venir ici s'il te plaît ? 

L'elfe de maison apparut dans un craquement sonore. 

- Le petit maître Potter et ses amis ont encore besoin de moi ?  
- Je voudrais récupérer mon fils Dobby, s'il te plaît…Dit Hermione.  
- Mais…Dobby a laissé Noah aux bons soins de Miss Lovegood ! Elle m'a dit que Miss Granger l'avait demandé… 

Hermione fronça les sourcils. 

- Je n'ai jamais demandé…

Elle s'interrompit et leva un regard plein de panique sur Harry. Celui-ci sentit un coup de poignard lui traverser le cœur. Ils avaient soupçonné le professeur Bizz mais se pourrait-il que Luna ?..Visiblement, Hermione se posait la même question que lui. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche comme si elle venait de comprendre. Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse : l'accident du Poudlard Express, l'attaque du loup-garou, la chute de la statue, le balai détraqué…Luna était sur place à chaque incident, elle aurait pu être la fautive…Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela ? Ils étaient amis et avaient combattus ensemble plus d'une fois… 

- RON, Noah est en danger ! S'écria Hermione. 

Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec un tel angoisse dans la voix que le joyeux vacarme qui régnait dans la Salle Commune s'évanouit aussitôt. Ron perdit son sourire et rejoignit ses amis, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Harry attrapa Dobby par les épaules : 

- Dobby ! Où est allée Luna ?Où est-elle allée ? 

Les grands yeux en forme de soucoupe de l'elfe de maison se remplirent de larmes. 

- Dobby a faillit à sa mission ! Les amis de Harry Potter comptaient sur lui pour garder leur fils et Dobby a échoué ! Dobby va s'enfoncer la tête dans le four pour se punir de son erreur… 

Mais Harry le secoua de plus belle. 

- Dis-moi où elle est allée !..  
- Dobby a vu Miss Lovegood partir en direction de la forêt interdite…Dobby a même conseillé à la demoiselle de ne pas y aller, que ce n'était pas un bon endroit pour promener un bébé mais elle ne l'a pas écouté… 

Hermione étouffa un cri. Harry relâcha les épaules de Dobby et se tourna vers Ginny. 

- Cours prévenir les professeurs ! Lui dit-il avant de s'élancer, Ron et Hermione sur les talons, jusqu'à l'extérieur du château. 

Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent, traversant le parc à grandes enjambées pour atteindre enfin, la lisière de la forêt. Mais celle-ci était immense et ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où Luna pouvait se trouver. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et Harry demanda : 

- Hermione ! Est-ce que Noah porte son médaillon ? 

La jeune femme hocha la tête : 

- Je ne le lui enlève jamais… 

Harry attrapa son propre médaillon qui contenait un reflet du miroir magique que Sirius lui avait un jour offert.

- Montre-moi où est Noah !Intima-t-il. 

Le petit bout de miroir brilla et à la place du reflet habituel, apparut le paysage que Luna et Noah devaient voir à cet instant. Ron sursauta : 

- Je reconnais ce gros rocher en forme de troll ! C'est là que nous avions appelé les sombrals en cinquième année ! Ils ne sont pas loin ! 

Aussitôt, les trois amis se remirent à courir. Ils allaient bientôt atteindre la clairière lorsqu'ils furent projetés violemment en arrière. Des liens magiques emprisonnèrent les mains de Harry, lui faisant perdre sa baguette et il retomba lourdement contre le tronc d'un arbre, sa tête heurtant le bois dur. Une migraine s'empara de ses sens et sonné, il eu du mal à recouvrer ses esprits. Il entendit vaguement un rire hystérique qui le fit frissonner : il savait à qui il appartenait. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, les bras toujours immobilisés par des cordes invisibles, il croisa le regard dément de Bellatrix Lestrange. 


	12. Chapter 12

Noah était emmailloté dans un drap, posé au pied d'un arbre à quelques mètres de Harry. Il pleurait. Bellatrix Lestrange, une lueur de folie dans le regard, s'approcha des trois jeunes gens qui sous l'effet du sortilège qu'elle leur avait lancé, étaient incapables de bouger. 

-Ravie de te revoir Potter ! Cela faisait longtemps n'est-ce pas ?  
- Vous n'êtes toujours pas enfermée à Azkaban ? Rugit Harry.  
- Et toi petite vermine ? Tu n'es donc toujours mort ? Un an ! Un an que j'attends de pouvoir me venger de ce que tu as fait à mon Maître ! Mais tu as de la chance, Potter, tu es très bien entouré…Jamais seul ! Je ne voulais que ta vie et pas celle de ceux qui t'entourent…Ce n'est pas que tes amis aient une grande importance à mes yeux mais je ne voulais soulever aucun soupçon concernant ta propre mort afin que ton meurtre passe pour un accident car ces idiots auraient pu t'acclamer en héros si ils avaient su que tu avais été tué !Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, je voulais un décès ridicule aussi ridicule que ta misérable petite existence !  
- Aussi ridicule que la mort de celui que tu appelles ton maître !  
- Endoloris ! 

Harry sentit la douleur s'insinuer dans son corps comme le pire des poisons. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas crier. 

Je t'interdis de parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter ! Tu vois comme la vie est ironique, tu vas mourir le même jour que lui ! Mais avant cela, je veux te voir souffrir ! Car j'ai changé d'avis, ta propre mort ne me suffit plus ! J'ai pu t'observer cette année… J'ai bien vu à quel point ceux que tu aimais comptaient pour toi et que tu donnerais ta vie pour les sauver… L'amour Potter, a toujours été ton point faible !Ginny, Ron, Hermione…Et depuis peu le petit Noah ! Ton affection va les tuer, Potter…  
- Non ! Hurla Hermione. Laissez-le! Ce n'est qu'un bébé !  
- C'est drôle que tu puisses dire cela sale petite sang-de-bourbe ! Ce sont exactement les dernières paroles qu'a prononcé Lily Potter juste avant de mourir… A cette différence prêt que ce soir il n'y aura aucun survivant !  
- A quoi tout cela peut-il vous servir ?Rien ne vous ramènera Voldemort ! Tuez-nous si vous le voulez mais laissez Noah en vie ! 

Bellatrix eu un mouvement négligé de la baguette et Hermione se retrouva sans voix. Elle ouvrait la bouche, semblait crier mais aucun son ne sortait. 

- Laissez-les ! S'écria Ron. Laissez-les, espèce de sale…. 

Bellatrix éclata de rire et il ne pu terminer sa phrase car elle prononça un nouvel endoloris en direction du rouquin cette fois. 

- Arrêtez ça ! Hurla Harry. 

Ron se tordait de douleur mais la sorcière ne leva pas le sort avant qu'il ne tombe évanouit. 

-Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas mort, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas mort !..Pensa Harry de toutes ses forces. 

Il cherchait désespérément un moyen de gagner du temps, sachant pertinemment que, prévenus par Ginny, des renforts arriveraient bientôt du château. 

- Où est Luna ? Qu'avez-vous fait d'elle ?  
- Quelle importance ? Demanda Bellatrix. Elle va bientôt mourir elle aussi…Je n'aurais plus besoin de ses cheveux pour fabriquer du polynectar…Tu n'aurais jamais pensé à Luna n'est-ce pas Potter ? Quand j'ai vu cette idiote discuter avec vous au Ministère, je me suis dit qu'elle était la candidate idéale… 

Harry frissonna se rappelant soudain le jour où il s'était rendu au Ministère pour accompagner Ginny à son examen de transplannage : il avait croisé le regard d'une femme qui ne lui était pas inconnu sans toutefois réussir à l'identifier : à présent tout était clair : c'était elle, Bellatrix Lestrange, mangemorte fugitive qui venait narguer le Ministère en déambulant déguisée jusque dans les entrailles du bâtiment, à l'affût d'un plan pour exercer sa vengeance envers celui qui avait fait disparaître son Maître. 

Bellatrix continuait son récit, emportée par une joie hystérique : 

- Mais tu es une vrais teigne Potter ! Très résistant ! Et tu as une chance incroyable ! J'ai bien cru à un moment que le Moremplis ferait le travail à ma place mais là encore, tu as réussis à t'en sortir !! 

Harry se rappela la lueur étrange qu'il avait aperçut dans les yeux de Luna ce jour-là : de la cruauté. 

- Même face à un loup-garou, tes petits copains arrivent juste à temps pour te sauver ! A croire que tu es imprégné de félix félicis ! Et puis il y a eu le jour du match ! J'avais ensorcelé ton balai la nuit précédente…Ce n'est pas très prudent de le laisser dans les vestiaires…Mais quand je t'ai vu suivre le porfesseur Bizz jusque dans sa classe alors que le château se vidait de ses occupants, j'ai pensé que ce serait l'occasion ou jamais…Là encore, ta chance insolente t'a sauvée ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tout ça m'a rendue furieuse ! Enfin…Pauvre pauvre Potter ! Dit Bellatrix en s'approchant de la baguette de Harry pour la ramasser. Je vais te tuer et je vais m'amuser à le faire avec ta propre baguette…On pensera que tu es devenu fou, que tu as assassiné tes deux meilleurs amis et leur fils et que tu t'es ensuite donné la mort…Après tout tu n'as jamais été considéré par le Ministère comme quelqu'un de très équilibré… 

Elle tendit le bras vers le mince bâton de bois mais dès qu'elle l'eu en main, la baguette s'insurgea et frappa la sorcière si violemment qu'elle lui fit relâcher sa propre baguette. Visiblement, la poudre anti-chipeur de Fred et George fonctionnait toujours.

-Merci les jumeaux !Pensa Harry. 

Aussitôt les sortilèges qui emprisonnaient Harry Hermione et Ron furent levés. Hermione retrouva sa voix mais Ron était toujours évanoui. Puis tout s'enchaîna très vite : Harry se jeta sur Bellatrix pour l'immobiliser tandis qu'Hermione ramassait sa baguette. 

-Stupéfix ! Hurla-t-elle de tout son cœur. 

Bellatrix Lestrange se raidit et tomba durement sur le sol. Hermione se précipita vers Noah qui pleurait de plus belle et le prit dans ses bras avant de courir rejoindre Harry près de Ron. 

- Harry ! Demanda-t-elle, des larmes dans la voix. Est-ce que ?.. Est-ce qu'il ?… 

Harry secoua la tête. Ron respirait encore mais il était d'une pâleur extrême. Harry connaissait les effets que pouvaient avoir un sortilège doloris et même si Ron était encore vivant, Merlin seul savait dans quel état il se réveillerait. 

- Ron ! Ron je t'en prie! Implora Hermione.  
- Ils sont là ! Cria une voix derrière eux. 

Les professeurs Mc Gonagall, Rogue, Bizz et Hagrid accouraient suivis de près par Ginny. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Aylala : T'inquiète pas pour Ron, c'est l'un de mes persos préférés je ne peux pas être bien méchante avec lui !..**

**Virg 05 : Tu as raison, mais avec tout ce qu'elle a fait, je ne pense pas que les détraqueurs font lui faire des cadeaux une fois à Azkaban !**

**Thalys : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne l'évidence de ce couple ! Dès les tout premiers tomes du livre, on sent qu'il y a un truc…**

**SieAhn Sacham : Je pouvais quand même pas faire une fin catastrophique quand même ! Biz !**

**Petit chapitre tout mignon et assez court mais la suite viendra bientôt !**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aussitôt le professeur Mc Gonagall prit les choses en mains et donna des instructions pour que Miss Bizz s'occupe de Bellatrix Lestrange et l'escorte jusqu'à Azkaban. Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Le sortilège doloris qu'il avait subi l'avait épuisé et il lui semblait que chacun de ses muscles était encore contracté comme une énorme crampe qui lui envahirait tout le corps. Ses pensées étaient partagées entre l'angoisse de ne pas savoir si Ron allait bien, la peur de ne pas retrouver Luna vivante et la surprise de s'être retrouvé face à cette Mangemorte qu'il avait presque oublié.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à Noah qui pleurait toujours et qu'une Hermione en larmes tenait dans ses bras, tentant de le réconforter. 

Ginny s'approcha de son frère et passa sa baguette le long de son corps inerte en murmurant des formules magiques qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Aussitôt le visage crispé de Ron sembla se détendre un peu mais il était toujours inconscient. 

- Il doit être conduit d'urgence à l'hôpital ! Dit Ginny.  
- Je m'en occupe ! Décida Hagrid. Avec ma moto nous serons très vite arrivés jusqu'à Ste-Mangouste. 

Le professeur Mc Gonagall hocha la tête et le demi-géant souleva Ron de terre et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. 

- Professeur ! Appela Harry, nous devons retrouver Luna, elle est en danger ! 

Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au château. Pour pouvoir récolter des mèches de ses cheveux régulièrement, Bellatrix Lestrange devait garder la jeune fille à proximité., sûrement dans la tour des Serdaigle où la véritable Luna avait son dortoir.  
Une fois arrivés dans le hall, la directrice se retourna vers Hermione, Harry et Ginny :

- Nous allons nous occuper de miss Lovegood. Vous trois, reposez-vous, je me charge de prévenir vos familles.  
- Professeur ! Supplia Hermione. Je voudrais rejoindre Ron à l'hôpital…  
- Il est tard Miss Granger et votre bébé a besoin de vous. Vous feriez mieux de rester ici et de vous remettre de vos émotions. En attendant, ne vous inquiétez pas pour Mr Weasley. Telle que je connais Molly elle saura très bien veiller sur lui. Je vous donnerais de ses nouvelles dès que j'en aurais. 

Hermione hocha la tête et le professeur sortit de la salle commune. 

La nuit d'Harry fut peuplée d'images cauchemardesques d'éclairs verts, de Voldemort revenu à la vie et de Bellatrix Lestrange qui pointait sa baguette sur lui en éclatant de rire…  
Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Il mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'il était en sécurité dans son lit. Puis tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, il s'aperçut que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. 

Ron ! Murmura-t-il se remémorant les événements de la veille. 

Il chaussa ses lunettes, s'habilla le plus vite possible et courut jusqu'à la Salle Commune. 

- Harry ! S'écria Ginny dès qu'elle le vit descendre les escaliers du dortoir des garçons. Nous avons reçu des nouvelles de Ron ! Il s'est réveillé et il va bien !  
- C'est génial ! Répondit Harry qui sentit un poids se lever de sa poitrine. Et Luna ?  
- Elle est très affaiblie. Lestrange s'en occupait juste le minimum pour la laisser en vie mais elle devrait s'en sortir ! 

Harry tourna la tête vers Hermione qui se tenait un peu plus loin. 

- Ron avait raison ! Déclara-t-il.  
- Raison pourquoi ?  
- Nous ne serons jamais arrivé à passer une année tranquille à Poudlard ! 

Et tout trois sourirent. 

-------------------------------------------------------- 

Debout dans la chambre de préfète-en-chef d'Hermione, Harry faisait les cents pas tout en berçant Noah qu'il tentait de consoler. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine de révision avant les examens et Harry, Hermione et Ginny avaient organisés des tours de garde pour que l'un d'entre eux s'occupe de Noah tandis que les deux autres révisaient. Seulement depuis quelques jours, le bébé d'un naturel plutôt calme, pleurait beaucoup et Harry commençait à s'impatienter. A ce moment-là, Ginny entra dans la chambre. 

- C'est pas trop tôt ! S'écria Harry. Je te signale que ton tour aurait dû commencer depuis un quart d'heure !  
- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas vu l'heure !  
- Il n'a pas arrêté de pleurer ! Expliqua Harry en déposant son filleul dans les bras de Ginny.  
- C'est normal ! N'est-ce pas mon cœur que c'est normal ?Demanda Ginny en s'adressant à Noah.  
- En quoi est-ce normal ? Demanda Harry, incrédule. 

Ginny leva vers lui un regard agacé. 

- Enfin Harry ! Ron est à l'hôpital depuis plus de deux semaines ! C'est normal que Noah souffre de l'absence de son père !  
- Là, présentement ce sont plutôt mes tympans qui souffrent…  
- J'ai toujours dit que ce petit avait la voix de sa mère ! Dit quelqu'un derrière eux. 

Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent Ron, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. 

- Ron ! 

Ginny lui sauta au cou tandis qu'Harry lui serrait la main, chaleureusement. 

-Content de te revoir, vieux !  
-Content d'être revenu ! Bonjour toi ! Alors comme ça je t'ai manqué ? 

Ron prit Noah dans ses bras et le bébé se calma peu à peu. Après une petite séance de câlins avec son fils, le rouquin leva la tête. 

-Où est Hermione ?  
-A une semaine des ASPICS, il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où elle puisse se trouver…Répondit Ginny.  
-Bibliothèque ? 

Harry et Ginny hochèrent la tête. 

-Peux-tu me prêter ta cape d'invisibilité Harry ?J'aimerais lui faire une surprise… 

Harry regarda son ami, intrigué mais se dispensa de tout commentaire et courut chercher la vieille cape de son père. 

Hermione était assise à une table de la bibliothèque, un tas de livres étalés devant elle. Elle semblait très absorbée par son travail. Ron qui avait revêtu la cape d'invisibilité s'approcha silencieusement de la jeune femme. Mais lorsqu'il se pencha par dessus son épaule il s'aperçut avec surprise qu'Hermione n'était pas entrain de réviser. En effet elle avait abandonner pour un temps ses leçons et griffonnait frénétiquement quelques mots sur un parchemin. 

"Ron,  
Cela fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de toi. Je n'ai vu ni Coq ni aucun autre hibou m'apporter de lettres. Et ça m'agace beaucoup. Je te rappelle tout de même que dès que je m'éloigne à plus de 500 mètres de toi, je dois te faire un rapport détaillé de mes activités. Aussi, et même si tu es à l'hôpital et qu'il ne s'y passe rien de très palpitant, j'aimerais au moins savoir si tu vas bien ! Je crois que c'est un minimum…" 

Ron eu un sourire. Alors, aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait, il pointa sa baguette sur le parchemin et des mots y apparurent, comme si le papier répondait à la jeune femme. 

"Je pourrais t'écrire à quel point tu me manques et combien je t'aime…" 

Hermione se figea, attendant la fin de la phrase. 

"…Mais je préfère te le dire." 

- Ron ! 

Le rouquin ôta sa cape et Hermione bondit de sa chaise pour lui sauter dans les bras et l'embrasser fougeusement. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews toujours super gentilles. J'espère que la fin vous plaira autant que le reste de l'histoire et rendez-vous bientôt ici ou sur mon blog pour une autre fanfic ! Bisous à tous ! **

Harry marchait d'un pas lent le long du lac. Il avait dit à Ron, Hermione et Ginny qu'il viendrait un peu plus tard. Ses trois amis, eux, avaient déjà rejoint leur famille, près de l'estrade où seraient bientôt remis les diplômes. Les ASPICS s'étaient bien déroulés pour tout le monde malgré une crise d'angoisse d'Hermione et plusieurs hurlements de Ron. Harry sourit en repensant à ses amis qui décidément, ne changeraient jamais puis jeta un coup d'œil au château derrière lui. Un sentiment de nostalgie lui serra le cœur. Le soir-même, il prendrait le Poudlard Express pour ne jamais revenir dans cette école où il avait vécu les plus beaux mais aussi les plus tragiques moments de sa vie. N'ayant soudain plus très envie d'être seul, Harry se décida à rejoindre les autres.

- Harry te voilà ! Lança Ginny lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. La cérémonie va bientôt commencer.

- Salut Harry ! Fit la voix des jumeaux.

Toute la famille Weasley se tenait là, tout près des parents d'Hermione qui, pour l'occasion, avaient été invités à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Harry salua tout le monde. Mme Weasley tenait Noah dans ses bras tandis que Mme Granger lui envoyait de nombreux petits baisers.

- M'man ! Fais attention tu vas l'étouffer à le serrer si fort ! Protesta Ron, toujours un peu jaloux qu'un autre que lui puisse câliner son fils.

- Tu as raison de me donner des conseils, Ronald ! Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais élevé sept enfants ! Répliqua Mme Weasley d'une voix cinglante.

Harry pouffa de rire et Ron se renfrogna.

- Laisse donc ta mère tranquille ! Dit Hermione en resserrant le nœud de cravate de son amoureux qui ronchonna quelques mots du genre « Elle le porte depuis vingt minutes moi aussi je veux le prendre. »

C'est à cet instant que Luna apparut au bras de Neville, souriante mais le teint encore très pâle, témoin d'une fatigue toujours présente.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Ginny en la saluant.

- Ca va…

Les trois jeunes femmes se mirent à bavarder entre elles tandis que Neville discutait avec Ron et Harry.

- Luna a été hospitalisé dans le service où je travaille. Expliqua-t-il, le rouge aux joues, ce qui n'échappa pas aux garçons qui s'envoyèrent un regard rieur. Elle est sortie il y a une dizaine de jours…

- Et elle va bien ? Demanda Ron.

- Elle affirme que oui mais elle reste choquée. Elle ne supporte plus d'être dans le noir et la nuit, elle fait des cauchemars…

- Ne supporte pas le noir ? Des cauchemars la nuit ? Répéta Harry.

- Comment peux-tu connaître ce genre de détails ? Demanda Ron d'un air mi-moqueur mi-suspicieux.

- Euh…Et bien je…

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire tandis que Neville, plus gêné que jamais s'embrouillait dans des explications brumeuses.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall se tenait droite comme un I sur une petite estrade installée dans le parc de l'école. On avait aussi placé des chaises alignées les unes à côtés des autres, sur lesquelles étaient installés les élèves de septième année et leur famille. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient tout les quatre assis près des Weasley et des parents d'Hermione. Un peu plus loin, se trouvaient Luna et Neville. 

Le professeur adressa un regard rempli de fierté à ses élèves qu'elle avait vu grandir durant toutes ces années puis commença son discours : 

- Avant de remettre les diplômes à chacun d'entre vous, j'aimerais appeler la Majore de cette promotion, Miss Hermione Granger ! 

Les élèves applaudirent et Hermione, les joues roses, déposa Noah sur les genoux de Ron puis se leva pour rejoindre le Professeur Mc Gonagall sur l'estrade. Celle-ci la regardait avec un sourire bienveillant sur le visage. 

- Miss Granger, reprit le professeur, depuis votre entrée dans notre école, vous avez su fournir un travail constant ce qui vous a permis d'obtenir d'excellents résultats tout au long de vos études. Cette année encore, malgré votre toute nouvelle tâche de maman, vous avez su garder cette régularité et croyez-moi pour avoir été le professeur de sept d'entre eux, je sais combien s'occuper d'un petit Weasley n'est pas une chose facile ! 

Il y eu des rires dans l'assistance et le professeur Mc Gonagall lança un regard appuyé à Ron, Fred et George puis à Mr et Mme Weasley qui hochèrent la tête en souriant. 

- L'ensemble des professeurs et moi-même tenons donc à vous féliciter pour vos brillantes études et votre réussite aux ASPICS. Bravo ! 

Le professeur Mc Gonagall tendit un mince parchemin au liseré d'or à Hermione : le diplôme de Poudlard. Puis, elle frappa dans ses mains, ainsi que l'ensemble des élèves et de leur famille. Harry vit Ron, très fier, se lever et il fit de même, bientôt imité par le reste de l'assemblée. Hermione, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles avaient les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle regagna sa place et peu à peu, le calme revint. Le professeur Mc Gonagall déroula alors un long parchemin et commença l'énumération des élèves diplômés. 

Lorsque Harry se leva à son tour, il entendit ses amis l'acclamer. Le professeur Mc Gonagall lui serra la main chaleureusement. Il lui sembla apercevoir quelques larmes au coin de ses petits yeux sévères lorsqu'elle lui murmura: 

- Le Professeur Dumbledore aurait été fier de vous, Harry…  
- Merci, Professeur. 

Le cœur de Harry se serra un peu. En retournant s'asseoir, il passa près du premier rang où les autres enseignants étaient installés. Le professeur Bizz se leva et avec toute le dynamisme et la spontanéité qui la caractérisent, le prit dans ses bras. 

- Bravo Harry ! Le félicita-t-elle. 

Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers Rogue: il se retint de rire lorsqu'il surprit l'expression de colère (ou de jalousie ?) qui déformait les traits de son visage. Puis Harry se tourna vers Hagrid. Le demi géant occupait deux chaises à lui tout seul. Celui-ci le regarda, ému et très fier, et Harry se revit sept ans en arrière lorsque Hagrid était venu le chercher sur l'île où les Dursley s'étaient cachés. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis cette époque. 

Il retourna à sa place, aux côtés de Ginny qui l'embrassa. 

- Quand je penses que je croyais que tu avais le béguin pour le professeur Bizz…  
- C'est vrai qu'elle est charmante et très sympa mais il n'y aucune comparaison avec toi et puis…il n'existe qu'une fille au monde à qui j'ai envie de demander la main… 

Ginny écarquilla les yeux. 

- Quoi ?  
- On ne se mariera pas tout de suite bien sûr, reprit Harry un peu nerveux, mais je me disais que des fiançailles…Cet été… 

Il s'interrompit fixant Ginny pour tenter de deviner ce qu'elle pensait 

- Tu es sérieux ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de ma vie !  
- Ron va te tuer…  
- Il a fait un enfant à ma meilleure amie alors il ne peut rien dire… Et puis je suis prêt à prendre le risque ! Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…  
- C'est que…Tu ne l'a pas demandé de manière officielle… 

Harry sourit. 

- Ginny Weasley, veux-tu m'épouser ?  
- Oui !! Répondit la jeune fille en se jetant dans ses bras. 

Harry était heureux. Il savait qu'à présent, ses démons intérieurs l'avaient quitté pour toujours. 

Il leva alors les yeux en direction de la tombe au blanc immaculée qu'il évitait de regarder depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard. Là, dans le lointain, il lui sembla apercevoir la silhouette élancée d'un vieux sorcier au regard pétillant derrière ses lunette en demi lune qui lui fit un clin d'œil. 

-Fin- 


End file.
